The Story of A Broken Heart
by Fourteen-Teller
Summary: (THE WHOLE STORY REVISED!) Summary: "He's called 'a prince' who has the world on his hand. But, his heart was broken for so long. Can he manage to fight against his agony? Can someone pulled him from the darkness and mend his very broken heart? This is a journey of his short life."
1. Beginning of June

(Please go visit and read my profile, if you haven't. I made an important announcement. Hehe.)

Ahem. Halo halo semuanya, para pembaca yang baik dan budiman! Aku kembali dengan semangat dan jiwa yang baru. Hehehe.

Kali ini, sesuai dengan apa yang kujelaskan di profil, aku membuat edisi revisi dari fict-fict aku yang sebelumnya. Dan karena hal ini lah, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan, atau sudah bisa kupastikan bahwa aku akan menghapus beberapa fict-ku yang lalu, tidak terkecuali fict multichapter yang bahkan butuh waktu lama menyelesaikannya. Jadi, pada kesempatan ini aku berharap pengertian dari kalian yang telah membaca, atau bahkan mereview, bahwa dalam satu bulan ini, aku akan BENAR-BENAR MENGHAPUS fict tersebut. Sebagai gantinya, karena ini adalah fict revisi, aku akan berusaha menyajikan yang terbaik. Dan yang paling penting, berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Baiklah. Kita mulai dari chapter pertama. Silakan membaca dengan cantik.

_Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi-sensei. I don't own the original story, nor the characters. I only own this amateur fanmade fiction, including the plot and other OC(s)/OOC-ness. _

_Fourteen-Teller presents..._

_-The Story of A Broken Heart-_

_Chapter 1: Prologue: Beginning of June_

_Language: Sorry. For the time being only available in Indonesian._

Waktu itu tengah malam. Sebuah mobil melaju kencang di jalan raya, menembus deras hujan yang melumpuhkan gemerlapnya kota metropolitan Tokyo. Seorang pria muda tidak bisa membawa mobilnya di bawah 80 km/jam. Klakson berulang kali ia bunyikan, berharap mobil-mobil di depannya memberinya jalan. Biasanya ia sangat sabar. Namun, tidak ketika harus menyaksikan istrinya merintih-rintih di sampingnya, memegangi perut besarnya, yang memang di situlah rasa sakit itu berasal. Usia kandungannya hampir 38 minggu. Dan si calon bayi sudah tidak sabar untuk menyapa dunia.

Di dalam ruangan perawatan anak sebuah rumah sakit, seorang bayi perempuan, kira-kira berusia 3 bulan, menangis keras di gendongan ibunya. Demamnya belum turun. Namun, biasanya ia tidak rewel. Mungkin suara hujan dan gemuruh membuatnya terganggu. Mungkin juga takut petir. Bisa saja karena ayahnya belum kembali setelah menerima telepon yang katanya darurat. Atau mungkin karena alasan lain yang hanya mereka para bayi ketahui. Tapi, untuk urusan ini, Tuhan juga tahu. Dan Dia mengambil peran.

Wanita muda tadi hampir putus asa. Ia ingat beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, ia di dorong di atas _stretcher_ oleh orang-orang berseragam putih. Itu adalah kehamilan pertamanya. Semua yang pernah ia bayangkan tentang kelahiran normal kini benar-benar ia rasakan. Paras ayunya bermandikan peluh. Ia susah bernapas dan merasakan sakit bukan main. Namun, ia berhasil. Telah lahir ke dunia, bayi laki-laki kecil yang cantik. Dan seperti sedang menyambut kedatangannya, alam semesta menjadi hening.

Sangat hening.

Hujan masih turun begitu deras, namun seperti tak terdengar. Semuanya diam. Begitu juga bayi perempuan tadi. Di ruangan terpisah, ia berhenti menangis.

Waktu itu, dini hari di bulan Juni.

Kini, 11 tahun kemudian.

"Aku berangkat!"

Seorang anak perempuan keluar rumah, mengambil sepeda yang ia siapkan sebelumnya di halaman, kemudian ia tuntun cepat-cepat menuju pintu gerbang. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang.

"Satoshi, cepat, atau aku tinggal!"

Pagi itu matahari malas bersinar. Sudah beberapa hari ini hujan turun tanpa sekalipun absen. Beruntung, sepertinya kali ini masih ada waktu bagi mereka, anak-anak sekolah, untuk berangkat tanpa harus membasahi bajunya.

"Cepat! Keburu hujan nih!"

Gadis itu sudah menaiki sepedanya, hampir mengayuh pedal, kalau saja sang adik tidak buru-buru muncul dan meletakkan sebuah payung di keranjang depan.

"Dari ibu. Jangan lupa bawa payung lagi dong! Untung ada aku."

Anak laki-laki itu berkacak pinggang sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Tidak sadar, jika sang kakak setiap pagi uring-uringan hanya untuk menunggunya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Terima kasih. Cepat naik!"

Gadis itu menghela napas. Ia tahu, sebagai anak tertua, ia harus selalu mengalah, terutama karena sang adik baru duduk di kelas 2 SD.

"Oke! Berangkat!"

Dan sepeda itu melaju cukup kencang di jalanan yang habis diguyur hujan semalaman.

"Kyaaa! Kakak, pelan-pelang dong! Jalannya licin!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah gerimis nih!"

"Ta-tapi…. Uwaaaa!"

Sang adik mengencangkan pegangannya, menutup mata rapat-rapat, dan terus berteriak. Sang kakak tersenyum, mungkin sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya mengayuh sepeda. Beruntung, jalan yang ia lalui cukup sepi, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir jika laju sepedanya akan membuat cipratan air ke orang-orang yang lewat. Gadis ini tidak pernah bercita-cita menjadi pembalap. Namun, ketika ia berhasil menyalip mobil di depannya, ia boleh membusungkan dadanya.

Angin menerbangkan rambut merahnya yang panjang. Namun, ia tak peduli. Ia terus mengayuh sepedanya. Rambut itu berkilau indah. Seperti matahari.

"Ck ck. Anak-anak jaman sekarang tampaknya sangat bangga dengan kecepatannya. Itu tadi bahaya, kan?"

Pria paruh baya berkata sembari menyetir. Dia berpenampilan rapi, hampir seperti pekerja kantoran. Di jalan kecil yang sempit itu, ia memang sengaja mengemudikan mobil dengan pelan. Pengalamannya menyetir selama lebih dari 30 tahun, membuat ia mengerti dengan baik pentingnya keamanan berkendara. Terlebih lagi, ketika ia harus selalu memastikan bahwa orang yang sekarang ia bawa, yang duduk di kursi belakang, sampai tujuan dengan selamat. Baginya, jika sampai ia menyebabkan orang itu terluka, meskipun hanya goresan tak bermakna, ia akan mendapat masalah.

"Refleksmu tetap bagus seperti biasa, Hideki-san."

Seorang anak laki-laki baru saja meletakkan _PSP_ versi terbaru di sampingnya. Tadi, seperti biasa, saat dia bermain maka ia tak akan terusik oleh sekelilingnya, meskipun ia mengulang-ulang permainan yang sama dan selalu menang. Namun, ketika seseorang yang lebih tua berbicara padanya, etikanya menuntun dia untuk tidak diam saja.

"Anda baik-baik saja, tuan muda? Tidak terbentur sesuatu?"

Pria itu menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Ia sadar betul, karena terkejut, baru saja ia telah menyebabkan laju mobilnya tidak stabil. Kini, seperti yang ia duga, dibanding kemarahan, ia justru melihat wajah tersenyum tuannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih utuh. Hehe."

Anak itu menyeringai. Dan ini membuat si pria paruh baya lega bukan main.

"Syukurlah."

"Selamat pagi, Haruka-chan, Nana-chan!"

"Ah! Selamat pagi, Yayoi-chan."

Gadis berambut merah baru saja mencapai loker. Adiknya, semenjak turun dari sepeda dan bertemu sebayanya, ia tinggalkan sang kakak. Gadis itu memberi temannya senyum ceria yang hangat, seperti biasa. Sudah dua bulan lebih ia menjadi murid baru sekolah itu, dan berkat pembawaannya yang natural dan riang, ia sama sekali tidak punya kesulitan dalam berteman.

"Selamat pagi, manajer."

Dia baru saja merunduk akan berganti sepatu, ketika seseorang menyapa. Ditolehkan kepalanya, dan ia mendapati anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi sedang mengambil sepatu di loker tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ah! Selamat pagi, kapten."

Ia menegakkan badan menghadap lurus ke anak laki-laki itu, dengan hanya beralas kaus kaki yang ia cuci kemarin. Sepatu bersih yang hendak ia pakai, ia jinjing dengan satu tangan, dan secara sadar ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Sementara sepatu kotornya, dalam hitungan detik, segera ia kirim ke dalam loker. Tingkah polah gadis ini membuat anak laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Hari ini cepat sekali ya, manajer?"

"Eh?"

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat menunduk, mengganti sepatu. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh si gadis melakukan hal serupa. Ketika keduanya selesai, mereka berjalan bersama. Kedua temannya sedikit di depan mereka.

"Apanya yang cepat?"

"Sepeda."

"Eh?"

Yang gadis itu tahu, anak laki-laki itu terkadang suka melontarkan ucapan yang membuatnya bingung. Namun, ia segera sadar jika lawan bicaranya ini, tidak seperti anak SD sebayanya, ia memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mencapai sekolah, dimana hanya orang-orang kaya lah yang bisa melakukannya. Dia tahu anak itu kaya. Tiba-tiba, ia ingat mobil yang ia salip tadi.

"Apa tadi kita papasan?"

Gadis itu bertanya was-was. Sementara anak laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Ah! Ya ampun! Apa aku mengotori mobilmu? Kecipratan ya? Maaf ya."

Tidak menduga akan mendapat reaksi panik seperti itu, laki-laki berambut cokelat tersenyum.

"Tidak."

"Eh? Tidak? Serius?"

"Ya. Hanya saja sopirku kaget dan mengomel."

"Eh?"

"Soalnya biasanya dia tenang."

"Uwaaah! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

Si gadis membungkukkan badan sambil terus berjalan. Si anak laki-laki tersenyum geli.

"Bercanda."

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah membuat terkejut."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, tadi itu bahaya sekali, manajer, kau tahu? Kau dan adikmu bisa jatuh, kan?"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Habisnya, keburu hujan turun. Kan repot kalau bawa payung. Hehe."

"Benar juga sih…."

Mereka menaiki tangga.

"Ah! Dengar?"

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan. Jarinya menunjuk ke atas.

"Apa?"

"Hujan lagi. Deras sekali."

"Ah. Benar…."

Melalui jendela di dekat tangga, ia bisa melihat pekatnya langit dan guyuran hujan, juga sesekali mendengar suara gemuruh.

"Ah…. Aku tidak suka bulan Juni."

Sembari mendesah, gadis itu mulai berjalan kembali. Anak laki-laki mengikuti.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hujan turun tiap hari. Itu merepotkan. Kita juga tidak bisa bebas bermain di luar. Terus, kalau kehujanan, kita bisa sakit, dan-"

"Benar."

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mungkin akan mendengar temannya bicara panjang lebar, kalau saja tidak ia potong ucapannya. Ia tersenyum, seperti setuju dengan pendapat gadis itu, juga membenarkan ucapannya sendiri. Namun, sesuatu yang aneh, yang bahkan si gadis tidak ketahui, tersembunyi di balik senyumannya.

"Bikin repot saja ya…." Ia menambahkan.

Mereka terus berjalan.

_-End of chapter 1-_

Yak, sedikit untuk prolog. Berikutnya, aku akan berusaha. Terima kasih telah membaca. Silakan tinggalkan review, apapun pendapat kalian. Hehehe. :D


	2. The Silent Captain

_Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi-sensei. I don't own the original story, nor the characters. I only own this amateur fanmade fiction, including the plot and other OC(s)/OOC-ness. _

_Fourteen-Teller presents…._

_-The Story of A Broken Heart-_

_Chapter 2: The Silent Captain_

Itu adalah pagi yang cerah. Sekelompok anak laki-laki usia sepuluh-sebelas tahun tampak berlarian di lapangan. Dua-tiga hari yang lalu tanah itu menganggur. Padahal, biasanya dipakai untuk latihan rutin minimal 3 kali seminggu. Namun, ketika hujan turun, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Kini, semua kembali seperti seharusnya. Seruan-seruan khas riuh terdengar dari tengah lapangan. Kaki mereka lincah berlari. Sementara, si benda bulat, tokoh utama di permainan itu bergulir kesana kemari, dilempar, atau bahkan acap kali bersarang di jaring gawang. Itu adalah salah satu SD elit dan tersohor di distrik Musashino. Klub mereka, yang sejak lama dibentuk dengan nama Musashi FC, selalu menjadi juara bertahan turnamen sepakbola se-Tokyo, _runner-up_ di tingkat nasional. Katanya, para pemainnya diseleksi dari seribu-an anak yang mendaftar. Pantaslah jika klub ini selalu menjadi primadona.

"Kyaaaaaa, Misugi-saaaaan! Cakepnyaaaaa!"

"Jun-samaaaaa! Lihat kemari dooong! Kyaaaaa!"

Inilah buktinya. Setiap kali ada latihan, terlalu banyak 'Kyaaaaa!' yang akan terdengar. Dan suara-suara nyaring itu berasal dari segerombolan anak perempuan di pinggir lapangan. Kali ini mereka tak membawa spanduk ataupun toa. Biasanya tidak pernah ketinggalan ketika menonton tim ini berlaga. Namun, ada satu benda yang selalu bersama mereka, meskipun kerap kali dilarang dibawa. Kamera digital, yang siap membidik figur seorang anggota tim, dari atas sampai bawah, _close-up_ maupun tidak, sebanyak yang mereka inginkan.

Jika saat ini mereka membidik ke tengah lapangan, maka mereka salah sasaran. Nyatanya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang melakukannya. Fokus semua kamera itu kompak mengarah ke bangku panjang di seberang lapangan, tempat seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat berada.

"Aih, menyebalkan! Kenapa anak itu ikut kefoto juga sih!"

Sebenarnya, inilah yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Mereka tidak puas dengan hasil jepretan mereka sendiri. Karena, walau diambil dari sudut manapun, jika mereka ingin mendapat gambar yang bagus, mau tidak mau anak perempuan yang duduk persis di samping sang idola harus ikut tertangkap kamera.

"Uh, benar! Kenapa anak baru itu nempel-nempel Misugi-san sih!"

"Menyebalkan!"

Yayoi Aoba, gadis 11 tahun yang mungkin sangat beruntung. Hanya seminggu setelah menginjakkan kaki di sekolah baru, ia diberi kepercayaan menjadi manajer klub sepakbola. Semuanya bermula dari rekomendasi Haruka, teman pertamanya, yang kemudian diteruskan ke kapten tim. Yayoi, berbeda dari anak perempuan sebayanya, dia tahu lumayan banyak tentang sepakbola. Dan di hari ketika ia melawan hampir seratusan anak perempuan yang mendaftar seleksi, tim menyadari potensinya. Memang, pengetahuan sepakbola tak melulu menjadi soal disini. Ada alasan lain yang membuatnya diterima. Dia, satu-satunya yang bukan penggemar sang kapten. Dan Yayoi juga sebenarnya punya alasannya untuk bergabung.

Yayoi Aoba tidak pernah ingin mencari musuh. Namun, ia sadar betul, semenjak menjadi manajer tim, dia tidak disukai oleh banyak anak perempuan. Ini kadang sangat mengganggunya, tapi sebisa mungkin tidak ia pedulikan. Toh, dia masih punya banyak teman lainnya. Toh, kedekatannya dengan anggota tim, termasuk kapten, bukan karena apa-apa, melainkan hubungan biasa sesama teman.

Namun, saat ini ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tentang laki-laki di sampingnya, yang dari tadi cuma duduk dan melihat rekan-rekannya berlatih, meskipun seharusnya ia punya kapasitas lebih untuk memimpin mereka di tengah lapangan. Mata cokelat pemuda itu mengarah ke depan, seperti benar-benar memperhatikan jalannya latihan. Namun, bagi Yayoi, yang kerap melihatnya seperti itu, cukup yakin jika jarak pandang temannya ini sebenarnya tidak terukur.

"Hari ini pun tidak latihan, kapten?"

Ia memberanikan diri bertanya. Dan ketika mendapatkan reaksi kaget, ia membenarkan bahwa temannya ini melamun.

"Maaf. Apa?" Anak laki-laki itu berucap sembari menoleh.

Yayoi harus mendongak untuk menyesuaikan ketinggian mata temannya. "Tidak latihan lagi?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sering laki-laki itu dengar, bukan cuma dari Yayoi. Dan respon yang ia berikan selalu sama. Ia tersenyum, sementara menolehkan kepala kembali ke titik tak terlihat yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Wajah tampannya tertimpa sinar matahari, memberi energi pada rona pucat kulitnya.

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa?"

Yayoi mungkin mencoba untuk bersikap peduli. Namun, kali ini ia tak mendengar jawaban. Hanya ada desahan panjang, seperti sebuah keluhan, namun menjadi tidak masuk akal ketika wajah sang pemilik itu tersenyum kembali. Anak itu mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit. Mungkin ia punya jawabannya disana.

"Kenapa ya…."

"Apa kau cidera?"

Gadis itu bertanya lagi. Sementara si lelaki, memasang mimik seperti sedang berpikir, sebelum akhirnya mendesah kembali.

"Mungkin…."

"Parah?"

"…. Tidak juga."

"Jadi, berapa lama lagi kau bisa bermain seperti waktu itu?"

Itu adalah sore hari di awal bulan Mei ketika Yayoi melihat permainan Jun Misugi untuk pertama kali. Hanya latihan rutin seperti biasa, namun anak itu memperlihatkan gaya bermain layaknya atlet profesional, sementara usianya masih sangat muda. Yayoi ingat cinta pertamanya, sesama pemain sepakbola. Dan ia berakhir dengan membandingkan keduanya. Jun Misugi jauh lebih baik. Itu kesimpulannya.

"Di turnamen nasional Agustus nanti, aku pasti akan main."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi, percaya diri. Namun, ini tidak menjawab rasa ingin tahu Yayoi, kenapa ia jarang bergabung dengan yang lain. Yayoi hampir…. Hampir saja menarik kesimpulan bahwa anak itu hanya ingin tampil bagus di hadapan banyak orang, tanpa harus bersusah payah latihan.

"Sudah kubilang kan, dia tidak peduli dengan tim. Kau juga berpikir begitu kan, manajer?"

Saat ini, di ruang klub, mereka semua berkumpul. Lima belas menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, cukup waktu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka setelah latihan. Hanya minus dua orang. Pertama, pelatih, yang sudah kembali lebih dulu. Kedua, sang kapten tim, yang entah sejak kapan tak nampak batang hidungnya lagi di lapangan.

"A-apanya?"

Yayoi masih harus disana untuk membantu membereskan perlengkapan. Dia sudah tidak lagi merasa canggung berada di tengah anak laki-laki. Dua bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mengenal mereka. Lagipula, menurutnya, para anggota tim ini adalah teman yang supel dan menyenangkan. Namun, perasaan itu berubah menjadi ketidaknyamanan, ketika namanya mulai dibawa-bawa pada sebuah topik yang sudah bisa ia duga kemana arahnya.

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Setiap hari kau lihat sendiri, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kapten. Dia itu tidak benar-benar suka sepakbola. Latihan saja malas-malasan. Coba saja kau hitung, berapa kali dia ikut bergabung!"

"Benar, benar! Enak sekali dia. Mentang-mentang paling hebat di antara kita. Tapi, itu bukan berarti dia bisa bolos latihan terus-terusan kan! Dipikirnya kita tidak capek, apa?"

"Pelatih juga, sepertinya memihak dia. Heran deh. Kenapa harus dia yang jadi kapten, sih!"

"Kapten apaan, yang cuma main lima belas menit di akhir! Dia itu cuma mau tenar doang! Lihat, berapa banyak penggemarnya!"

"Kyaaaa! Misugi-san….! Kyaaaa! Kyaaaaa!"

"Hahahaha. Cewek-cewek aneh!"

Yayoi berhenti dengan aktivitasnya. Kaget, biasanya mereka tidak seperti itu. Hanya karena kapten tim yang sepertinya acuh, wajarkah semua emosi-emosi itu? Tapi, kenapa mereka mengatakan semuanya di belakang? Padahal, dia pikir semuanya berteman baik.

"Manajer sih, sepertinya membela kapten juga. Iya kan?"

"A-apa?"

"Benar. Cewek memang seperti itu. Kalau sama yang cakep-"

"Apa maksud kalian?"

"Jangan-jangan kau juga suka kapten?"

"Hahaha. Benar. Pasti begitu, kan?"

Yayoi terbelalak. Sentimen pribadi seharusnya tidak begini. Bagaimana bisa topik pembicaraan yang tadinya 'aku tidak suka kapten' menjadi 'cewek-cewek menyukainya', kemudian 'Kau menyukainya, kan? Makanya kau pasti di pihaknya'. Seolah-olah yang ingin mereka katakan adalah 'Apa bagusnya orang seperti itu, sehingga disukai banyak orang.' Dan ini sudah kelewatan bagi gadis itu, meskipun dia sendiri merasa bukan di pihak kapten juga. Tapi, sudah cukup, karena ia dibawa-bawa.

"Aku duluan!"

Yayoi menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan keras, berjalan dengan langkah super cepat meninggalkan ruang klub. Dia khawatir, jika terus berada di dalam, dirinya yang cinta damai itu berubah membahayakan. Kemungkinannya ada dua. Mungkin dia akan menangis, tak tahan mendengar omongan-omongan mereka terhadapnya. Atau, bisa jadi dia akan balik menyerang, marah-marah seperti orang gila. Namun, sebagai anak baru, dia cukup tahu etika.

"Manajer?"

Langkahnya terhenti ketika berpapasan dengan seseorang. Gadis ini menoleh ke belakang. Seketika, ia mendapati sebuah senyuman yang sering ia lihat, tersungging dari bibir seorang anak lelaki.

"Ah, benar, manajer…. Jalanmu cepat sekali, sampai aku tidak menyadari. Buru-buru ya?"

Saking kesalnya, Yayoi sebenarnya juga tidak menyadari kedatangan orang lain ke arahnya. Namun, setelah melihat orang yang saat ini berdiri di depannya, kekesalan itu hilang. Anehnya, perasaan lain justru datang, dan dia tidak tahu apa. Cuma rasanya menyesakkan.

"Hehe, begitulah. Kapten mau kemana?"

"Ruang klub."

"Hmm…. Mau apa?"

"Tasku ketinggalan."

"Oh…."

"Dah ya!"

Yayoi mengangguk, tetap tersenyum. Sementara sang kapten mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, melambaikan tangan.

"Ah, tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Biar aku yang ambilkan. Kapten tunggu disini saja!"

"Eh?"

Jun Misugi berdiri bengong. Kecepatan gadis itu berlari tampaknya melebihi transmisi impuls neuron otaknya. Dan sebelum ia ingat untuk menyusul, gadis itu sudah berlari kembali ke arahnya, membawa tasnya, dan ngos-ngosan.

"Ini, kapten!"

Mudah bagi Yayoi mengenali tas kaptennya, meskipun benda seperti itu dimiliki oleh semua siswa dengan disain dan warna yang sama. Dia selalu meletakkannya dengan rapi di pojokan bangku, berdekatan dengan lemari perlengkapan. Sementara anggota yang lain, memilih meja atau lantai untuk tas-tas mereka, dan _jersey_ kotor mereka taruh begitu saja di atasnya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, yang seperti ini bukan bagian tugas manajer, kau tahu?"

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. Keduanya mulai berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Aku tahu. Hehe. Kebetulan aku juga mengambil barang yang ketinggalan."

"Oh…."

Yayoi berpaling, menggigit bibirnya. Hampir saja. Kalau saja ia tak bergerak, maka anak ini akan mendengar semuanya.

"Mereka masih di dalam?"

Anak laki-laki itu berucap, sementara matanya tertuju pada kerikil di bawah yang oleh kakinya, ia sepak berkali-kali.

Yayoi menoleh. "Eh? Ya."

"Ada masalah?"

Yayoi merasa seolah-olah sang kapten mampu membaca pikirannya. Kali ini ia bingung untuk menjawab.

"Sedikit…."

"Kenapa?"

"Ah. Tidak kok…. Hehehe."

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja!"

Ia berhenti menendang kerikil. Kali ini ia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan senyuman, seolah-olah menawarkan kepercayaan terhadapnya. Dan Yayoi menerima sinyal itu. Hanya berharap jika semuanya tidak bertambah parah setelah ia membuka mulut.

"Kau tahu, mereka membicarakanmu."

Itu adalah ucapan langsung, yang bahkan oleh Jun Misugi yang terlanjur bilang 'tidak apa-apa' pun terkejut. Bukan, bukan terkejut karena mendengar kontennya. Namun, karena ucapan itu berasal dari mulut seseorang yang tidak ia duga. Cukup lama ia terdiam, baru kemudian menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Aku tahu."

"Eh? Kau tahu?"

Yayoi mangap. Volume suaranya dua tingkat lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Hampir berteriak. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk kalem, sementara terus berjalan.

Langkah Yayoi sedikit tertinggal di belakang. Buru-buru ia menyesuaikan. "Sejak kapan?"

Jun Misugi menemukan batu kecil lagi. Ia tendang sekali, agak kencang ke depan. "Sudah lama."

Yayoi hampir berlari. Lelaki itu, entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba seperti mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Kau diam saja?"

"Ya."

"Tapi, mereka bicara hal buruk tentangmu!"

Menyadari jaraknya semakin jauh, gadis itu berseru. Baru ketika sang kapten berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama gedung sekolah, Yayoi berhasil melihat wajah anak itu kembali. Namun, yang ia dapatkan bukan lagi senyuman, melainkan raut muka dingin, seperti sangat terganggu.

"Biarkan saja. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan."

Jun Misugi melangkahkan kakinya masuk, kemudian menuju lokernya. Yayoi berjalan pelan mendekati lokernya sendiri, tanpa melepaskan tatapan bingung pada sang kapten.

"Kenapa tidak?"

Jun Misugi mengeluarkan sepatu bersihnya. Ia jatuhkan ke lantai begitu saja. "Karena mereka benar."

"Hah?"

Yayoi belum juga membuka lokernya. Kebingungan membuatnya terdiam cukup lama. Sampai Jun Misugi selesai memakai sepatu dan mulai berjalan melewatinya, gadis itu membuka mulut kembali, membuat sang kapten menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Ini aneh sebenarnya. Kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan saja dan membuat mereka semua diam?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan wajar, yang bisa muncul dari mulut siapapun jika berada di posisi Yayoi. Dan Jun Misugi, seperti sudah sering berskenario dengan situasi ini, ia sudah punya jawaban antisipasinya. Namun, sayangnya, ia tahu benar, bahwa jawaban yang selalu ia berikan, bukanlah jawaban yang membuatnya tenang maupun puas. Ia tertunduk lesu.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Eh?"

"Kalau aku bisa, aku akan bermain, bahkan lebih lama dari mereka."

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala, menoleh sedikit ke gadis itu, kemudian mulai berjalan. Tidak lagi ada senyuman. Yayoi masih berdiri di depan lokernya, saat itu merasa tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

"Tunggu dulu, kapten!"

Jun Misugi belum berjalan jauh, dan dia masih bisa mendengar temannya berseru. Seketika, ia menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kau…. Apa kau suka sepakbola?"

Itu adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang saat ini mampu otak Yayoi proses. Ya, hanya itu, sehingga rasanya semua anggota tubuhnya tak mampu ia gerakkan. Ia memandang lurus wajah putih sang kapten. Cemas, karena ia tidak bisa mendefinisikan ekspresi anak itu. Bisa jadi dia baru saja menyulut emosi orang yang seharusnya ia hormati di tim. Namun, untuk hal tak terduga selanjutnya, untuk kekagetannya, gadis itu menemukan bola mata cokelat anak itu berubah teduh.

"Tentu saja."

_-End of chapter 2-_

Author's note: Salah satu adegan di chapter ini diambil dari serial Captain Tsubasa J episode 22. Disana, ada sebuah adegan yang menggambarkan bahwa para anggota Musashi FC yang sedang berada di ruang klub, membicarakan Misugi di balik punggungnya. Jahat juga ya…. :(

Sekian dulu. Terima kasih telah membaca. Feel free to review. See you. :)


	3. Lightning in The Afternoon

Halo semuanya. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Terima kasih kepada 'Gajah Lopers' dan 'junkun98' atas review-nya. :D

Selamat membaca! :D

_Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi-sensei. I don't own the original story, nor the characters. I only own this amateur fanmade fiction, including the plot and other OC(s)/OOC-ness. _

_Fourteen-Teller presents…._

_-The Story of A Broken Heart-_

_Chapter 3: Lightning in The Afternoon_

Itu adalah pagi yang cukup merepotkan bagi seorang anak laki-laki. Baru saja ia membuat langkah pertama memasuki gedung sekolah, beberapa anak perempuan segera berkerumun di sekelilingnya.

"Misugi-saaaaan! Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Kyaaa! Jun-samaaaa! Terimalah kado dariku!"

Ia lupa. Khusus hari ini, seharusnya ia menyiapkan _bodyguard_. Atau seharusnya ia tak biarkan sopir yang memayunginya tadi pulang lebih dulu. Ia butuh bantuan, setidaknya untuk membawa benda-benda yang kini sudah tak muat lagi di kedua tangannya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, maaf, bisa tolong beri aku jalan?"

Anak ini tersenyum sebisanya. Lidahnya boleh saja bertutur sopan, dan memang itulah salah satu keahliannya. Namun, sudut bibirnya mengisyaratkan perasaan terganggu, seolah-olah berkata: "Enyahlah, segera!"

Untungnya dia punya fans yang penurut. Barulah ketika mereka pergi, anak ini berhasil mencapai lokernya. Susah payah ia masukkan kado-kado itu ke dalam kotak kayu yang biasanya hanya penuh ketika ia ulang tahun dan hari _valentine_. Beberapa kali ia harus memungut kado yang terjatuh, dan akhirnya dengan sedikit memaksa, semuanya muat disana.

"Uwaaah, Misugi-senpai hebat sekali!"

Ia baru saja menutup loker ketika seseorang berkata ke arahnya. Ia menoleh, segera tersenyum begitu melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang berdiri dan menatapnya dengan muka lugu.

"Ah! Satoshi-kun, selamat pagi."

Lelaki kecil berusia 7 tahun itu berjalan mendekat. "Selamat pagi, Misugi-senpai. Hari ini ulang tahun ya? Keren! Dapat kado banyak banget!"

"Begitulah. Hehehe."

Ia berjongkok menyesuaikan tinggi badan Satoshi. Mereka berdua memang belum lama kenal. Tapi, semenjak keterlibatan Yayoi, kakak anak laki-laki itu di klub sepakbola, mereka menjadi sering bertemu. Dan Jun Misugi, sepertinya punya kecenderungan untuk lebih akrab dengan anak kecil ketimbang sebayanya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat ulang tahun!"

Anak itu berucap penuh semangat, menambah lebar senyum di bibir sang senpai. Itu adalah senyuman yang tulus.

"Terima kasih."

Jun melirik ke arah belakang Satoshi. Disana, berdirilah seorang gadis seumuran dengannya. Dan, ketika gadis itu menyadari ada sorot mata cokelat yang bertemu dengan miliknya, buru-buru ia membungkuk.

"Se-selamat pagi, kapten."

Jun bukannya tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu. Ia tahu semenjak ia menyapa Satoshi. Bahkan tahu ketika ia meletakkan payung basah di pojokan.

"Selamat pagi, manajer."

Dan seperti biasa, dia memberi gadis itu senyuman.

"Kupikir dia marah padaku."

Pelajaran pertama, olahraga. Hujan masih turun. Materi pelajaran yang tadinya atletik, akhirnya diganti dengan basket. Mereka semua berkumpul di gedung olahraga.

"Siapa?"

Yayoi dan Haruka duduk di pinggir lapangan, menunggu giliran bermain.

"Kapten."

"Eh? Misugi-kun? Kenapa?"

"Itu sih…. Kemarin…."

"_Apa kau suka sepakbola?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Bohong! Kenapa tidak main?"_

"_Kubilang aku tidak bisa."_

"_Apanya yang tidak bisa? Jelas-jelas kau bisa. Aku beberapa kali melihatmu main bagus."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Makanya berlatihlah dengan yang lain! Mereka menganggapmu sombong, kau tahu?"_

"_Memangnya kenapa? Mereka benar kok."_

"_Jadi, kau oke dengan ucapan-ucapan mereka?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Aneh!"_

"Dan kemudian dia pergi begitu saja…."

Yayoi menunduk. Sebenarnya dia sangat yakin jika hari ini ia tidak akan bisa menghadapi sang kapten secara wajar. Pagi tadi, ia bahkan sempat dicuekin.

"Misugi-kun tidak pernah marah. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu."

"Eh?"

"Jadi, tidak aneh jika dia tetap ramah padamu, meskipun kau berkata seperti itu padanya."

"Heee…. Aku sudah bicara keterlaluan ya?"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga sih. Tapi, kau berani sekali."

"Eh?"

"Karena Yayoi-chan anak baru, mungkin belum begitu tahu. Misugi-kun sangat dihormati anak-anak di sekolah ini."

"Hmm…."

Yayoi tahu. Itu jelas sekali. Bahkan ketika belum lama menjadi manajer klub, dia tahu, bahwa ada _gap_ yang sangat lebar antara sang kapten dengan pemain lain, juga teman-teman. _Gap_ itu bernama rasa hormat. Mungkin karena ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Tapi, menjadi berlebihan ketika semua itu ditujukan kepada anak SD, seorang bocah. Yayoi juga, sebagai anak baru di tim, mau tidak mau harus menghormati sang kapten, sama seperti yang lainnya. Namun, ketika ia tahu di balik rasa hormat itu ada kemunafikan, ia tak perlu lagi mengikuti rekannya. Paling tidak, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Ia melihat ke arah lapangan. Seorang anak laki-laki mendribble bola sendirian ke wilayah lawan. Ia mendengar jeritan histeris anak-anak perempuan tak jauh darinya. Anak laki-laki itu baru saja berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Bahkan dia juga bagus dalam basket…."

Yayoi melipat lututnya, mendesah. Matanya masih mengawasi seseorang yang dari tadi ia bicarakan.

"Kau benar, Yayoi-chan…."

"Dia itu kenapa ya? Jago, tapi jarang ikut pelajaran olahraga dan latihan sepakbola…."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, tumben, hari ini dia mau gabung."

"Hmm…. Misterius ya, dia itu…."

Sore harinya, lagi-lagi gadis itu harus berduel dengan rasa penasarannya. Ia melihat sang kapten hanya duduk-duduk di ruang klub sambil membaca buku yang kelihatannya bukan novel romansa, sementara rekannya berlatih dari sejam yang lalu. Tak berani lagi ia bertanya. Ia merasa, hari ini anak laki-laki itu jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Yayoi selesai menyetrika. Seragam bernomor punggung '14' milik sang kapten ia taruh di tumpukan paling atas. Karena berlatih di musim hujan, wajar jika ia mendapati seragam-seragam para pemain sangat kotor dan berubah warna sedikit kecokelatan. Namun, tidak bagi milik sang kapten. Seragam itu tetap bersih, hampir seperti baru.

Ia meletakkan _jersey-jersey_ itu ke dalam lemari. Dilihatnya lagi sang kapten, belum berpindah posisi, dengan mimik yang tetap serius. Ia menurunkan pandangannya ke lantai. Di dekat kaki meja, ia dapati sebuah _paper bag_ berukuran besar berisikan kado-kado yang dihias sangat indah. Ia tertegun, takjub dengan jumlah fans anak itu.

Ia ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun juga. Mungkin cuma dia yang belum. Namun, sepertinya ada gembok di mulutnya. Aneh, padahal kemarin ia bebaskan kata-kata spontan dan bernada tinggi pada orang yang sama.

"Kakak, ayo pulang!"

Yayoi mungkin akan butuh waktu lama untuk lepas dari rasa canggung antara dirinya dengan kapten. Ia sedikit tertolong dengan kehadiran sang adik.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar, Satoshi!"

Gadis itu berjalan mengambil tasnya di sebuah bangku yang ditempati sang kapten. Ia merasakan aura dingin yang lebih kuat.

"Buruan, langitnya mendung tuh!"

"Iya. Iya."

"Ah! Misugi-senpai sudah selesai latihan?"

Satoshi berucap, masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Jun Misugi menutup bukunya, tersenyum.

"Begitulah. Satoshi-kun mau pulang?"

"Ya. Senpai tidak pulang?"

"Nanti."

"Hmm..."

"Ayo pulang, Satoshi!"

Yayoi menghampiri adiknya. Sebelum melangkah keluar, Ia menoleh ke belakang, kemudian membungkuk sebentar.

"Aku duluan, kapten."

Dan respon yang ia terima adalah anggukan dan sedikit senyuman.

Ketika Yayoi sampai rumah, hujan turun cukup deras. Saat ini ia berada di kamar, belum berganti baju. Ia melihat keluar jendela, berpikir, mungkin rekan-rekan satu timnya belum bisa pulang karena terjebak hujan. Ia teringat kapten. Ia menyesal, sebagai teman, betapa bodohnya dia karena belum bisa mengucapkan selamat, meskipun seharusnya mudah. Ia bahkan belum menyiapkan hadiah.

Ia berpindah ke meja belajar. Ia punya bermacam-macam benda disana. Buku-buku, alat tulis, aksesoris, juga beberapa frame foto dirinya bersama keluarga, teman, juga seorang anak lelaki. Ia ingat punya barang bagus yang ia simpan baik-baik di dalam laci. Itu adalah sebuah gantungan _handphone_ berbentuk boneka singa berkostum _jersey_ tim nasional Jepang, masih tersegel rapi di dalam kotaknya. _Merchandise_ Piala Dunia yang berhasil ia beli dengan menyisihkan uang saku selama beberapa bulan. Ia genggam benda itu cukup lama sebelum mengambil keputusan.

"Maafkan aku, Tsubasa-kun!"

Sebuah sepeda melaju kencang di tengah hujan, kemudian berhenti di lapangan sepakbola Musashi FC. Yayoi sudah tak melihat teman-temannya berlatih. Ia akan berpikir semuanya sudah pulang kalau tidak melihat pintu ruang klub masih terbuka. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam. Teman-temannya memang tidak disana, namun ada satu orang.

"Kapten, belum pulang?"

Ia berjalan pelan mendekat, merogoh saku roknya, tempat ia menyimpan sebuah kado yang sudah ia bungkus dengan plastik transparan supaya tidak basah.

Ia tidak mendapat respon. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat wajah sang kapten. Tidak jelas, apakah ia sadar atau tertidur. Kepalanya di atas meja. Tangan kiri menopang, sementara yang kanan mengepal erat, menarik-narik kerah kemeja.

"Kapten?" Gadis itu semakin mendekat. "Kau dengar aku?"

"Mama…."

Suara lirih parau terdengar, dibarengi dengan tarikan napas cepat. Yayoi menyadarinya.

"Kapten, kau kenapa?"

Ia bergerak ke sisi kanan lelaki itu. Tanpa ragu, ia sentuh leher sang kapten dengan punggung tangannya. Anak itu tidak demam. Sebaliknya, ia sangat dingin.

"….Ayah…."

"Ya Tuhan! Kapten, kau sakit?"

Yayoi mengguncang bahu lelaki itu pelan, berharap ia menoleh dan menunjukkan raut mukanya. Namun, ia belum berhasil.

"Ayah…. Aku…. Akan mati…."

"Eh!"

Yayoi terperanjat. "Apa yang kau katakan, kapten?"

Ia mengguncangkan bahu itu lagi, semakin kencang dan sering. Ia sudah tak mendengar kaptennya berbicara. Cuma erangan yang tadinya samar menjadi semakin jelas.

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan! Ah! A-aku akan panggilkan guru!"

Gadis itu hampir berlari keluar, kalau saja tak ia dengar suara yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu…."

Lelaki itu perlahan mengangkat kepala, susah payah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Yayoi menyaksikannya, ngeri sendiri. Itu bukan wajah anak lelaki yang sering tersenyum padanya. Lebih buruk. Itu adalah wajah yang sangat pucat, seperti tidak dialiri darah, sementara ia punya bibir yang kini sudah membiru.

"Tasku…. Tolong ambilkan….. di kelas….."

Lelaki itu hampir mencekik lehernya sendiri. Mungkin baginya, itu adalah mekanisme refleks untuk mengkompensasi kebutuhan urgensinya terhadap oksigen.

"I-Iya…."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yayoi segera berlari.

"Sasaki-san, tunggu sebentar!"

Ia melihat penjaga sekolah hendak mengunci pintu utama.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Yayoi berhenti. Napasnya berlari. "Saya mau mengambil sesuatu. Tolong kapten! Dia sakit…."

"Eh?"

"Cepat, Sasaki-san!"

Di tengah hujan, pria tua itu pun berlari menuju ruang klub. Sementara Yayoi, dengan langkah seribu, berhasil mencapai kelas. Di atas meja, cuma ada satu tas yang tertinggal. Ia sambar benda itu, kemudian berlari lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ketika gadis itu sampai di ruang klub, sang kapten sudah bertambah pucat. Sementara Sasaki-san mengusap-usap punggung anak laki-laki itu. Upaya yang tampaknya sia-sia.

"Kapten, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Gadis itu berjongkok di samping tubuh temannya.

"Ambilkan obat…. Di dalam…."

Seharusnya Yayoi tidak boleh mengajaknya bicara. Apa boleh buat. Dia sama sekali tidak punya ide tentang apa yang terjadi pada kapten yang sejak pagi tampak baik-baik saja.

"Ini…. Kapten…."

Ia menyerahkan sebuah botol plastik putih dalam keadaan terbuka ke genggaman sang kapten. Dengan tangan gemetar, anak lelaki itu mengeluarkan beberapa pil, tanpa memperhitungkan dosis yang tepat. Dan seperti orang kecanduan, buru-buru ia masukkan pil-pil itu ke dalam mulut. Perlahan, kondisinya membaik.

"Misugi-kun, biar kuhubungi orang tuamu ya?" Sasaki-san berucap, sementara Jun belum membuka suara.

Benar juga. Hari ini agak aneh. Sopir anak ini biasanya tidak pernah telat menjemput.

"Tidak apa-apa... Sasaki-san…. Hideki-san…. Pasti sedang... mengantar mama…." Anak itu bicara susah payah.

"Tapi…."

"Tadi pagi…. Aku bilang…. Akan pulang sendiri…."

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu. Kondisimu sekarang…."

"Tidak apa-apa…. Sebentar lagi…. Pasti baikan…."

Anak itu mencoba tersenyum. Yayoi melihatnya dalam diam.

Jun menoleh. "Manajer…. Kaget ya? Maaf ya…."

"Eh?"

"Aku baik-baik saja…. Sering begini…."

"Tapi, Misugi-kun…. Telepon rumahmu sekarang! Aku khawatir…."

Ia menoleh kembali ke arah bapak penjaga sekolah, kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah…."

Ia meraih tas sekolahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah _smartphone. _Ada lima panggilan tak terjawab yang semuanya berasal dari nomor yang sama. Ia menekan _dial_ ke nomor itu. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga panggilannya diangkat.

"Mama, maaf…. Aku baru selesai latihan…. _Handphone_-ku ketinggalan di kelas…. Ah, kena macet ya…. Tidak apa-apa…. Hm. Aku baik-baik saja…. Sudah mau sampai? Baiklah…."

Yayoi menatap anak itu bingung. Ia tahu beberapa dari ucapannya adalah kebohongan.

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Suara tarikan napas Jun masih cukup jelas terdengar. Berkebalikan dari ucapannya, dia belum sepenuhnya baik. Kemudian, jemputan anak itu datang. Seorang wanita keluar dari mobil, dipayungi oleh sang sopir. Itu adalah wanita muda yang sangat anggun dan cantik. Penampilannya memancarkan aura kebangsawanan, sama seperti putranya. Ia memasuki ruang klub, membungkuk sebentar kepada Sasaki-san yang kini sudah berdiri seolah menyambutnya. Wanita itu melemparkan pandangan ke arah putranya. Raut mukanya berubah.

"Jun!"

Cemas, ia bergegas menghampiri anak itu, mengelus-elus wajahnya, memastikan kondisinya dari sudut ke sudut, dari semua arah.

"Jun, kenapa tidak bilang mama? Kau kambuh, kan?"

Naluri seorang ibu. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anaknya.

"Tidak, mama…."

"Tidak bagaimana? Kau pucat begini! Ayo cepat pulang! Mama akan panggil dokter Ninomiya untuk memeriksamu."

"Tapi…. Aku benar-benar…."

"Ayo berdiri! Hideki-san, tolong bantu!"

"Baik, nyonya."

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Anak itu dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian pergi. Yang tersisa adalah kebingungan bagi Yayoi. Gadis itu berdiri tak bergerak, memandang lapangan kosong yang kini masih terguyur hujan. Dia merogoh kembali saku roknya, kemudian mendesah pahit. Pada akhirnya ia gagal memberikannya.

Mobil itu melaju pelan. Di kursi belakang, anak dan ibu duduk agak berjauhan. Sang anak dari tadi membuang muka dan terus menatap keluar kaca.

"Mama…. Tidak di depan temanku, _please_…." Ia berucap acuh.

"Eh?"

"Bicara seperti itu tentang aku…."

Sang ibu mendesah. "Jun belum bilang kepada semuanya?"

Sang anak menggeleng.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan diam?"

"Mungkin selamanya…."

_-End of chapter 3-_

Terima kasih telah membaca. _Feel free to review. See you_. :D


	4. Yayoi and Her Close Friend

Halo semuanya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca maupun mereview. Langsung saja. Selamat membaca! :D

_Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi-sensei. I don't own the original story, nor the characters. I only own this amateur fanmade fiction, including the plot and other OC(s)/OOC-ness. _

_Fourteen-Teller presents…._

_-The Story of A Broken Heart-_

_Chapter 4: Yayoi and Her Close Friend_

Ketika gadis itu meninggalkan kota kelahirannya, usianya baru 1 tahun. Ia adalah bayi perempuan yang cantik, lucu, juga sehat. Jika bayi seumurnya mungkin bisa mengalami masalah kesehatan akibat adaptasi lingkungan baru, maka dia tidak begitu. Selain imunitasnya kuat, ia punya orangtua yang sangat _care _terhadapnya.

Ayahnya lulus _cumlaude_ dari universitas ternama di Tokyo. Bidang arsitektur yang dipilihnya, mengantarkannya pada posisi cukup tinggi di perusahaan ia bekerja, meskipun ia harus rela untuk tinggal jauh dari sanak keluarga. Sang ibu adalah seorang karyawan swasta, juga aktif di organisasi kemasyarakatan lingkungan tempat tinggalnya. Namun, sesibuk apapun mereka, nyatanya si anak perempuan tidak pernah kehilangan perhatian. Mereka membesarkannya dengan baik.

Anak itu tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang semakin cantik. Rambut merahnya sengaja dirawat dan dipertahankan panjang oleh sang ibu. Ia paling suka dikuncir dua dengan pita. Menurutnya, dengan begitu ia tampil lebih cantik. Itulah, saat pertama ia mulai tertarik dengan seseorang.

"Tsubasa-kun…. Main yuk!"

Ia berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah bersama dua teman perempuannya. Hari ini ia menyisir rambutnya sendiri. Cukup rapi, namun, kuncirannya berat sebelah. Ia memilih sendiri baju mainnya, sesuai warna favoritnya.

"Iya! Yayoi-chan…."

Seorang anak laki-laki berlari keluar rumah. Itu adalah teman TK-nya. Rumah mereka berdekatan. Bocah lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. Sebuah bola sepak berada di dekapannya.

"Mau main apa?"

"Petak umpet yuk!" Gadis kecil itu berkata mantap. Kedua temannya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Kita main di taman saja!" Ia menambahkan.

"Hee…. Petak umpet lagi?"

Bocah lelaki itu menjatuhkan bolanya. Oleh kakinya, ia gerakkan benda bulat itu naik turun secara konstan. "Main sepakbola saja yuk!"

Ia tersenyum cengengesan. Ketiga temannya manut saja. Pada akhirnya, mereka cuma jadi penonton.

"Tsubasa-kun suka sepakbola ya?"

Itu bukan kali pertama bagi si gadis cilik melihat temannya memainkan si kulit bundar. Setiap hari, meski tak ada rekan yang bisa diajaknya, anak lelaki itu tetap saja tak lepas dari bola.

"Tentu saja!"

Bocah lelaki berucap mantap sebelum mulai mendribble bolanya memutari taman. Gadis kecil berkuncir dua berdiri di dekat bak pasir, sementara kedua teman lainnya, seolah tak peduli dengan topik sepakbola, asyik bermain perosotan.

"Apa enaknya main bola?" Gadis cilik itu berseru. Si anak lelaki sudah bergerak lebih jauh. Ia menemukan sebuah dinding, pagar pembatas taman, dan ia pantul-pantulkan bola kesayangannya disana.

Ia menoleh, namun bola itu tak meleset dari kakinya. "Sepakbola itu menyenangkan, Yayoi-chan!"

"Menyenangkan?"

Si gadis tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Raut mukanya, dibanding menyiratkan rasa antusias terhadap minat temannya, ia justru heran. Namun, kebingungan itu hilang begitu dilihatnya, lagi-lagi, si anak lelaki tersenyum dengan penuh semangat.

"Ya! Coba saja!"

Dia memang anak perempuan. Tapi, sesekali ia lemah terhadap ajakan temannya, dan akhirnya ikut bermain bola bersamanya. Namun, hal ini tidak berlangsung lama. Ia lebih suka melihat. Mungkin karena ia sering menerima ejekan teman-teman lainnya, kenapa main bola, kenapa tidak main boneka saja. Tentu saja anak itu suka boneka. Dia sebenarnya sama dengan yang lainnya. Namun, melihat anak lelaki itu bermain bola, baginya lebih menyenangkan dari bermain rumah-rumahan, atau menyisir rambut dan memakaikan gaun boneka Barbie-nya. Dan inipun menjadi kebiasaan, sampai ia berada di tahun terakhir kelas 5 SD.

"Yayoi, kau tidak ke rumah Tsubasa-kun?"

Ia baru selesai sarapan. Hari Minggu, namun sang ibu kali ini masih harus berangkat bekerja. Ia bahkan sudah berpakaian rapi. Sang anak, tahu ibunya terburu-buru, ia ambil alih tugas cuci piring. Ah, hari ini pun ia harus mencuci pakaian. Adik lelakinya pergi main dengan teman-temannya.

"Memangnya kenapa, ma?" Ia berucap. Tangannya penuh dengan busa.

Sang ibu melepas apronnya, menaruhnya dengan rapi di sandaran kursi makan. "Lho, tidak tahu ya? Hari ini, Tsubasa-kun pindah, kan?"

"Eh?" Yayoi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Air keran masih mengalir. "Tapi, dia bilang minggu depan…." Ia menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Tapi, semalam mama dengar dari ibunya kalau mereka pindah hari ini."

"Eh….?"

"Tsubasa-kun tidak bilang ya?"

Yayoi tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Kakinya, tanpa menunggu perintah, segera membawanya keluar rumah. Ia tidak pernah punya catatan bagus dalam atletik. Lari seratus meter saja ia payah. Namun, kali ini, jika kebetulan guru olahraganya melihat, mungkin nilainya akan ada sedikit perbaikan.

Ia melihat mobil pindahan lewat di pertigaan, melaju dari arah rumah temannya. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Baru ketika ia melihat samar-samar sosok anak yang dikenalnya dengan baik, ia berlari lagi, semakin kencang.

"Tsubasa-kun!"

Jaraknya dengan mobil itu mungkin sekitar 10-15 meter. Ia tahu akan mustahil untuk mengejar, namun ia tetap berlari.

"Tsubasa-kun!"

Ia berteriak semampunya. "Tsubasa-kun! Tsubasa-kun!"

Ia suka bernyanyi. Keterlibatannya di grup paduan suara SD-nya, membuatnya sering berlatih teknik vokal dan pernapasan. Kini, tampaknya suara soprannya sedikit membantu.

"Ah! Yayoi-chan!"

Itu adalah teriakan dari bagian belakang mobil _box_ terbuka. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum melambaikan tangan. Di dekapannya, seperti biasa, sebuah bola sepak.

"Tsubasa-kunnnn!"

Ia ingin anak laki-laki itu berhenti dan menunggunya. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan. Namun, mobil itu terus melaju, tak mempedulikannya. Si bocah bola tetap melambaikan tangan, tak ada kesedihan di wajahnya. Senyumnya, ekspresi riangnya, seperti menggambarkan bahwa ia sangat menantikan kepindahannya.

Kota itu bernama Shizuoka. Si bocah lelaki sudah memastikan akan melanjutkan sekolah di SD yang punya klub sepakbola disana. Selama ini ia cuma bisa bermain seorang diri, dan Yayoi tahu itu. Dia juga tahu bahwa sepakbola adalah segalanya bagi anak itu.

Ia semakin lelah berlari. Kecepatannya menurun. Yah, dia kan payah. Sambil memandang mobil itu untuk terakhir kali, ia mencoba mengeluarkan teriakan yang jauh lebih lantang dari sebelumnya, sampai di oktaf maksimal yang mampu ia capai.

"Tsubasa-kun…. Jangan lupakan aku!"

Gadis itu ngos-ngosan. Mobil _box_ kini sudah tidak terlihat. Sedih? Tentu saja. Anak laki-laki itu adalah teman baiknya., yang ia idolakan secara diam-diam. Sudah sering ia dibilang aneh olah teman-temannya karena mengagumi seseorang yang terobsesi dengan sepakbola, seperti maniak. Namun, gadis itu tetap pada pendiriannya. Baginya, dia yang selalu berjuang menggapai impiannya bersama sepakbola, adalah anak yang istimewa.

Berkali-kali ia dengar anak itu bilang ingin menjadi pemain bola profesional. Tak peduli di sekolah, rumah, kantin, kamar mandi, ketika sedang makan, maupun mau tidur. Anak yang bercita-cita mulia ini, ia ingin selalu percaya. Ia pun percaya, dalam waktu dekat, akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

Namun, kepindahan memang menyedihkan. Ia harus merasakannya juga ketika sekeluarga pindah ke Tokyo, ke lingkungan yang asing, jauh dari teman-teman yang selama ini sangat dekat dengannya. Sisi baiknya, sekolahnya kini jauh lebih bagus dari yang lama. Dia yang pindah dari desa, cukup canggung dengan modernitas ibukota. Ia punya sikap yang kikuk, namun di saat yang sama juga begitu riang dan bersahabat. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan banyak teman baru. Salah satunya, adalah yang saat ini sangat ia pedulikan.

"Kapten, perkenalkan, dia Tsubasa Ozora. Tsubasa-kun, dia kapten tim kami, Jun Misugi."

Pada akhirnya, datang hari ketika gadis itu bisa bertatap muka secara langsung dengan teman lamanya. Takdir mempertemukan mereka di turnamen nasional sepakbola tingkat SD. Raut wajahnya sumringah. Di kanan-kirinya dua anak laki-laki saling berjabat tangan.

"Jun Misugi. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Seperti biasa, sang kapten mengeluarkan senyuman ramah diplomatis ala seorang pangeran.

"Ah. Aku Tsubasa Ozora. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Sebaliknya, anak ini punya senyuman super riang, mirip anak kecil yang diberi permen oleh seseorang.

"Aoba-kun banyak bercerita tentangmu. Kulihat, reputasi tim kalian makin bagus. Aku akan sangat senang jika kita punya kesempatan untuk bertanding satu sama lain."

Dia mungkin cuma bocah kelas 6 SD. Namun, jangan heran jika ia punya tutur kata yang sangat rapi dan sopan. Banyak yang menyebutnya bangsawan. Barangkali ia menghabiskan beberapa tahun hidupnya untuk pelajaran tata karma. Yah, siapa tahu?

"Sama denganku! Aku akan menantikannya."

Mata si anak Shizuoka bersinar. Senyumnya semakin lebar. Ia selalu senang mendapat rival tanding baru.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu lagi." Laki-laki berambut cokelat membungkuk sebentar. "Ayo, manajer!" Ia menoleh ke arah gadis di samping kanannya.

Gadis itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Maaf, kapten duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul. Hehehe." Ia menyeringai. Biasanya ia pantang menolak perintah sang kapten. Beruntungnya, tampaknya pemimpin timnya itu mengerti.

"Ah. Baiklah." Anak itu berlalu, menuju rekan Musashi FC yang lain berkumpul.

"Senangnya! Akhirnya kita bisa ketemu lagi, Tsubasa-kun!" Gadis itu hampir melompat, cukup histeris, sedikit lagi mungkin bisa menyerupai fans fanatik kaptennya.

"Hahaha. Iya, Yayoi-chan. Aku juga." Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu tetap tersenyum. Teman-temannya di belakang mulai menyorakinya.

"Bagaimana kabar bibi Natsuko? Ah, paman masih berlayar?"

Yayoi masih begitu antusias. Sebaliknya, si anak lelaki tampak berjuang menyembunyikan perasaan yang mengganggunya, bahwa saat ini juga, sebenarnya ia ingin segera berlatih sepakbola.

"Ah. Mama baik kok. Dia sering menanyakanmu juga. Kalau ayah, seperti biasa, masih di laut. Beberapa bulan lagi pulang katanya."

"Ah, syukurlah…. Tsubasa-kun sehat?"

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat. Yayoi-chan?"

"Aku selalu sehat, kan? Hehehe."

"Hm. Benar. Benar." Anak lelaki itu melirik ke arah para pemain Musashi FC. "Ah. Yayoi-chan…." Ia mulai berbisik di dekat telinga temannya.

"Ya?"

"Jun Misugi itu…. Apa sangat hebat?"

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan, aku minta sedikit bocoran tentangnya? Hehehe."

Dia mulai lagi. Selalu saja sepakbola yang utama. Yayoi menoleh ke arah sang kapten, yang kini tampak berbincang dengan rekan lainnya. Ia mendesah sebentar, kemudian tersenyum, kembali menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau akan melihatnya sendiri, Tsubasa-kun…."

"Iya sih…. Tapi, sedikit saja, kasih info tentangnya, Yayoi-chan! Kelihatannya dia kuat. Bahkan aku sudah kalah tinggi darinya…."

"Kau bisa melihat permainannya besok, kan?"

"Iya sih…. Tapi, aku penasaran! Ah! Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah melihatnya di surat kabar olahraga. Benar! Itu dia orangnya! Dia yang dijuluki 'Pangeran Lapangan' itu kan?"

Yayoi mengangguk, sedikit senyuman ia torehkan. "Ya, Tsubasa-kun. Dia sangat kuat."

"Hmm…. Jadi benar, ya? Kalau begitu, aku harus berjuang lebih keras!"

"Ya." Gadis itu menambahkan, melirik kembali ke arah teman-temannya. "Sudah ya, Tsubasa-kun. Sampai ketemu lagi. Semoga beruntung!" Ia pun berlalu, berlari menuju tempatnya yang seharusnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Sang kapten bertanya. Segera dibalas oleh gadis itu dengan senyuman.

"Begitulah. Hehe."

"Temanmu itu…. Aku punya firasat akan bertanding dengannya di turnamen ini. Yah, meskipun kita tidak satu grup sih…. Mungkin di perempat final, semifinal, lebih bagus lagi kalau bertemu di final."

"Eh?" Gadis itu mendongak bengong.

Lelaki berambut cokelat tersenyum. "Firasatku sering tepat lho."

Mereka mulai berjalan keluar ruangan, menuju asrama, tempat para pemain beristirahat. Besok, pertandingan perdana Musashi FC, tampaknya akan mudah. Tim dari Shizuoka pun begitu.

Dan pada akhirnya, takdir benar-benar mempermainkan mereka.

-_End of chapter 4_-

Author's note:

Halo semuanya. Maaf, kali ini lebih sedikit. Lebih enak seperti ini, biar gak membosankan. Hehehe.

Aku ingat episode pertama Captain Tsubasa (versi 1). Disitu, Yayoi, yang bukan karakter mayor anime tersebut, dimunculkan bahkan di episode perdana. Aku sebenarnya suka dengan hubungan Yayoi dengan Tsubasa. Cukup menarik, apalagi jika dihubungkan dengan munculnya Misugi. Jika Takahashi-sensei konsisten dengan hubungan mereka bertiga dan lebih memperdalam hal tersebut, pasti akan seru. Ini menurutku sih, jadinya subjektif. Hehe.

Sayangnya, Tsubasa digambarkan sebagai anak yang lebih berorientasi terhadap impian. Makanya, setelah ia pergi ke Brazil, skenario mengenai hubungan mereka bertiga tidak bisa di _follow-up_. Jadilah cuma Jun-Yayoi dan Tsubasa-Sanae. Hehehe.

Untungnya, dalam _fanfic_ kita boleh bebas berimajinasi. Dan itulah yang saat ini author lakukan. Maafkan saya, Takahashi-sensei, cerita Anda jadi seperti ini. Hehehe.

Sekian dulu ya. Terima kasih telah membaca. _Feel free to review!_

Akhir kata. Mari majukan karya sastra Indonesia! Hehe. :D


	5. Broken Hearted Captain

Halo semuanya…. Apa kabar? Maaf, lama update! Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca, mereview, follow, nge-fave, semuanya. Hehe. Yuk, langsung baca chapter berikut! Enjoy! :D

_Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi-sensei. I don't own the original story, nor the characters. I only own this amateur fanmade fiction, including the plot and other OC(s)/OOC-ness. _

_Fourteen-Teller presents…._

_-The Story of A Broken Heart-_

_Chapter 5: Broken Hearted Captain _

* * *

"Apa kau suka sepakbola?"

"Ya. Tentu saja!"

Seperti baru kemarin ia mendengar ucapan tegas anak itu. Awalnya, ia meragukannya. Sampai akhirnya, turnamen sepakbola nasional membuat matanya benar-benar terbuka, tentang siapa anak itu sebenarnya.

Tidak…. Bahkan sesaat sebelum itu pun, ia telah mengenalnya, secara personal. Lebih dari orang lain.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertanding denganmu, Tsubasa-kun. Apapun hasilnya, di pertandingan ini, aku sudah merasa puas."

Sesaat lalu anak itu tersenyum, sangat tulus. Dia, lelaki muda yang dipuja banyak orang, yang prestasi gemilangnya terus dipantau media olahraga sepakbola Jepang, nyatanya tak mampu memenangi duel dengan anak yang baru merasakan kompetisi di ajang profesional. Ia kalah 4-5.

"Selamat. Kau pantas menjadi pemenang."

Hari ini, menang bukanlah targetnya. Tanpa sengaja, ia sudah buktikan bahwa Musashi FC bukan apa-apa tanpa dirinya. Ia sudah membuat ratusan fans perempuannya menjerit-jerit hingga kehabisan suara. Ia bahkan sudah memenuhi keinginannya sendiri. Bermain _full-time_. Itu saja.

Anak itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Hal bernama sepakbola…. itu _passion_ tertingginya.

Yayoi berdiri di lorong sebuah bangunan besar. Tak ada kursi tunggu, dan ia memang sedang tidak ingin duduk. Barangkali jika ia temukan satu saja kursi, atau bahkan berjongkok, itu akan membantunya, setidaknya untuk mengurangi gemetar di kakinya. Bajunya basah. Hari ini timnya benar-benar sedang sial. Tidak ada yang bilang hujan deras tidak akan turun di tengah musim panas. Itu terjadi sore tadi, di pertandingan semifinal yang penuh tensi.

Gadis itu menunduk. Tangan kecilnya berulang kali mengusap mata, serta hidung. Kali ini bukanlah hujan yang membuatnya basah.

Yayoi berlari ke area lapangan begitu peluit panjang berbunyi. Skor pertandingan, ia tak terlalu peduli. Ia disana bukan untuk memberi selamat pada teman kecilnya, Tsubasa Ozora. Itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya ia tahan kuat-kuat selama dua babak pertandingan. Kalau saja ia tak memenangi emosinya, ia yang duduk tenang di _bench, _bisa saja akan menarik paksa salah seorang pemain keluar lapangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, manajer."

Anak lelaki itu berulang kali mengatakannya, bukan hanya padanya. Yayoi tak bisa membenarkan ucapannya. Karena hari itu ia telah melihat terlalu banyak temannya terjatuh. Maka, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menawarkan bahu.

Itu adalah tubuh tinggi kurus yang dingin, berusaha berdiri kokoh, melawan kemungkinan untuk limbung. Ia tak malu telah membiarkan seorang anak perempuan, lebih kecil dan pendek darinya, menopang setengah berat tubuhnya. Dan Yayoi tampaknya cukup 'perkasa'. Ia hampir tak punya kesulitan mengantar anak itu kembali ke _bench_. Kecuali menahan air mata.

Kini, ketika anak itu tak melihat, ia boleh dengan bebas membuat sungai dari kedua matanya.

"Yayoi_-kun_?"

Gadis itu terus menunduk, tak mempedulikan banyaknya orang yang lalu-lalang di depannya. Namun, ketika ia dengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, ia tahu harus segera kembali ke realita. Ia menoleh, cepat-cepat mengusap air mata.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

Seorang pria sedikit menunduk, menyesuaikan ketinggian matanya. Ia berpenampilan rapi, berkemeja polos lengkap dengan dasi, ikat pinggang dan sepatu kulit, sementara sebuah jas hitam tergantung di tangan kirinya. Posturnya tinggi gagah. Kumis hitamnya menambah kesan wibawa. Namun, wajahnya tampak kelelahan.

Gadis kecil itu memberinya gelengan kepala.

Setengah jam yang lalu Tsubasa mengajaknya kembali ke asrama. Rekan-rekan satu timnya juga. Mereka mungkin punya solidaritas tinggi, mengantar salah seorang teman yang terjatuh hingga sampai ke rumah sakit. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka harus kecewa ketika tak bisa memastikan sendiri bagaimana kondisi anak itu.

Cuma Yayoi yang belum menyerah.

"Ini sudah malam, kan? Pelatih pasti khawatir."

Pria itu punya tutur kata lembut, di balik tampilannya yang tampak tegas.

"Sebentar lagi. Nanti saya akan minta maaf kepada pelatih." Gadis itu berucap, tanpa bermaksud melawan.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Lalu, bagaimana caramu pulang?"

"Eh?" Yayoi tersentak, kemudian seperti ingat akan sesuatu. "Eng…. Itu…."

Saat ini ia hanya memakai _jersey_ Musashi FC juga rok putih tanpa saku. Tak ada tas. Ia juga tak punya ponsel. Kini, hanya butuh waktu singkat untuk membuat dirinya yang sesaat lalu linglung berubah panik.

"Ah…. Bagaimana ya…."

Untuk sesaat ia menyesal telah menolak ajakan teman-temannya.

Pria itu tersenyum lagi. "Kau lapar?"

"Eh?"

Lapar atau tidak bukanlah hal penting saat ini. Yang ia butuhkan adalah metode untuk membawanya kembali ke asrama dengan selamat.

"Tidak…. Sa-saya…."

Dia tetap panik. Orang di depannya mungkin bisa membantu. Namun, ia sangat sungkan.

"Paman lapar sekali. Mau ke kantin? Disana donatnya sangat enak. Minumannya juga."

"Eh?"

Ya. Kali ini ia tertolong.

"Bagaimana? Enak, kan?"

Mereka baru saja keluar dari sebuah kantin di lantai dasar. Si pria dewasa menjinjing sekotak donat di tangannya. Sementara gadis yang bersamanya cuma bisa menunduk.

"I-iya. Terima kasih banyak." Ia membungkuk dalam.

Si pria tersenyum. "Tak perlu formal begitu."

Mereka berjalan mendekati pintu keluar. Keinginan Yayoi untuk meminta bantuan semakin besar. Namun, ia sadar momennya benar-benar tidak pas.

"Kenapa berhenti, Yayoi_-kun_?"

"Eh?"

Pria itu sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Kini, ia sudah berada di luar bangunan megah rumah sakit itu.

"Paman mau kemana?" Yayoi bertanya dengan lugunya, kemudian berjalan mendekat.

Pria itu tersenyum lagi. "Sama denganmu."

"Eh?"

Yayoi tak punya pilihan lain.

"Maaf…. Merepotkan…."

Gadis itu berucap lirih, menunduk, dan duduk dengan kikuk di kursi sebelah pengemudi.

Pria itu menoleh, tersenyum. "Tidak. Paman yang seharusnya minta maaf. Paman belum bisa membolehkanmu melihatnya."

"Tidak apa-apa…. Tapi, tidakkah saya merepotkan Anda? Dalam situasi seperti ini, Anda harus mengantar saya…."

"Jangan khawatir! Kebetulan, paman juga ada perlu disana."

"Eh?"

"Semua barang dan pakaian anakku di asrama harus kubawa pulang. Tadi, mamanya berpesan seperti itu."

"Eh?"

"Turnamen nasional akan selesai dalam beberapa hari, kan? Sampai saat itu tiba, anak itu tidak akan kembali ke asrama. Makanya, aku yang…. Ah! Yayoi_-kun_ tahu dimana kamarnya, kan?"

"Eh? Iya…."

"Baguslah. Aku tertolong. Bagaimanapun, paman adalah orang luar. Akan aneh kalau nyelonong masuk sendirian."

"…."

"Ini mungkin akan membuat anak itu terganggu juga. Hari ini dia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian."

Pria itu tersenyum. Namun, senyum itu tak menampakkan kesenangan. Yayoi terus menunduk. Kembali hilang dalam pikirannya.

Mobil mewah itu terus berjalan. Di jalan raya yang kali ini tampak lengang, tiba-tiba melaju dengan sangat kencang dari arah berlawanan, sebuah mobil dengan sirine-nya yang khas. Mata keduanya bereaksi. Mereka menoleh ke arah yang sama. Tak lama, bunyi sirine itu lenyap bersama dengan laju mobil yang bergerak menjauh. Namun, di telinga mereka berdua, seolah-olah suara itu dibunyikan dengan konstan, tak ada habisnya. Kecuali jika mereka berhasil melupakan kejadian sore itu, walaupun sejenak.

Yayoi mungkin punya usaha yang sangat keras untuk meredam bunyi-bunyi itu dari kepalanya. Ia benci _ambulance_.

"Yayoi_-kun_…. Boleh paman bertanya padamu?"

Suara rendah pria itu akhirnya memecah hening yang bertahan selama beberapa menit.

"I-Iya. Tentu saja."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Kau berteman baik dengan Jun, kan?"

Entah sejak kapan, ketika mendengar nama anak itu disebut, hatinya bergetar. Ia juga tak bisa memastikan apa penyebabnya.

"Iya."

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahui kondisinya yang sebenarnya?"

"Eh?"

"Apa dia sengaja mengatakan semuanya padamu?"

"Ah…. Itu…."

Sore itu, latihan rutin mulai ditingkatkan. Turnamen nasional semakin dekat, dan semuanya harus berlatih keras. Tak ada yang boleh bermanja-manja. Hanya ada satu orang, yang mungkin karena posisinya, mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa.

Yayoi berjalan menuju ruang klub. Kali ini ia akan mencoba bertanya baik-baik dengannya. Sudah beberapa hari ia dibuat penasaran.

"Disini juga tidak ada…."

Selama ini ia mengenal sang kapten sebagai seorang yang mampu mengontrol diri dengan baik. Namun, entah apa yang membuatnya hari ini tampak seperti orang bingung. Bukan khasnya, yang bisa dengan panik mondar-mandir di ruang klub, mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, juga beberapa lemari.

"Sial…. Gawat kalau sampai mereka temukan…."

Ia bahkan bicara sendiri tanpa sadar. Apa yang sedang ia cari, mungkin benda yang sangat penting.

"Kau mencari ini?"

Yayoi berdiri di ambang pintu. Tak ada suara ketukan. Pintu itu memang sudah terbuka lebar sejak tadi. Sang kapten kali ini cukup ceroboh.

Ia menjulurkan sebuah benda ke arah si anak lelaki. Itu adalah tabung plastik kecil berwarna putih, benda yang sama dengan apa yang pernah ia lihat ketika anak itu tiba-tiba sakit. Di ruangan itu juga.

"Berikan padaku!"

Mungkin anak itu masih panik. Ia sambar benda itu dengan cepat, lalu memasukkannya ke saku celana. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendesah panjang, seperti sangat lega. Banjir keringat di dahinya ia sapu dengan ujung lengan kemejanya. Ia menoleh kembali ke arah Yayoi. Segera ia dapati kekagetan memancar dari mata bulatnya.

"Maaf…. Tanpa sadar aku…."

Ia berucap, menyesali kelakuan spontannya. Yayoi menggeleng.

"Ah! Dimana kau menemukannya? Sejak kapan ada padamu?"

Kali ini ia berujar dengan gaya interogasi. Sudah menemukan barang yang ia cari sepertinya masih belum bisa menghilangkan kecemasannya.

"Saat aku kemari, keran air di depan belum tertutup rapat. Aku kesana untuk membenarkannya, lalu menemukan itu di tanah."

Anak lelaki itu mengingat-ingat kembali, tentang apa yang ia lakukan sebelum memasuki ruangan itu. Jawaban yang ia dapatkan membuatnya benar-benar lega.

"Ah…. Terjatuh disitu rupanya…."

Ia baru saja selesai membasuh muka ketika menerima sebuah _email_ masuk di ponselnya. Ia tak bisa mengambil benda elektronik itu dengan kedua tangannya yang basah. Ia ambil dulu handuk kecil di saku celana satunya untuk membuatnya kering. Kemudian ia mulai mengetik _email_ balasan sembari berjalan ke ruang klub.

"Terima kasih, manajer."

Ia berucap singkat. Kakinya mulai melangkah menuju pintu. Namun, tubuh Yayoi menghalanginya keluar.

"Maaf, tolong beri aku jalan!"

Tubuh gadis itu mungil. Semestinya mudah baginya untuk menerobos paksa lewat samping. Hanya saja, ia punya sopan santun yang terlalu tinggi.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepala. Posisi sang kapten cukup dekat di depannya. "Kau membawanya setiap hari, kan?"

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Obat itu."

Lelaki itu memalingkan muka, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Ah, itu bukan apa-apa. Cuma suplemen."

"Suplemen? Dan kau takut jika teman-teman menemukannya?"

Yayoi tampaknya lupa dengan rencananya. Tentang yang ia bilang 'bertanya baik-baik'.

"A-aku tidak takut!" Sang kapten tiba-tiba berseru. "Kubilang itu bukan apa-apa. Minggir! Aku mau ke lapangan."

"Ini untuk yang waktu itu, kan?"

"Hah?"

"Kau sedang tidak sehat, kan? Itu alasan kenapa kau jarang ikut latihan, kan? Kenapa? Sakit apa? Kalau kau bilang, mereka pasti akan mengerti. Mereka terus saja berburuk sangka padamu!"

"Mereka tidak akan mengerti! Kau juga jangan ikut campur! Tolong minggir!"

Sang kapten hampir kehilangan kesabaran dan hendak menerobos. Namun, Yayoi dengan sigap memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah pintu, sementara kedua tangannya terentang. Tak ada jalan keluar bagi Jun Misugi.

"Apa maumu?" Ia berseru lagi.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, kan?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Apa hubungannya deganmu? Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

Bentakan dibalas bentakan. Keduanya saling mengeluarkan sifat yang selama ini hampir tidak pernah ditunjukkan. Namun, di pertanyaan terakhir itu, Yayoi tiba-tiba tak mampu membalas. Entah kenapa ia malah menunduk, dan sedikit tersipu.

"A-aku cuma…. Eng…. Kalau kau ada masalah…. Bisa cerita…."

Yayoi menurunkan kedua tangannya. Beberapa jarinya ia kirim ke arah bibir, seperti orang salah tingkah. Benteng pertahanannya melonggar. Dan Jun Misugi tanpa buang waktu, memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuat jalannya keluar.

"Ah!" Yayoi berbalik badan, menyadari kecerobohannya.

"Lupakan saja!" Sang kapten berbicara dengan punggungnya.

"Eh?"

Ia mulai berjalan. Yayoi masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Aku ingat nama obatnya. Akan kucari di internet!" Gadis itu berseru.

Langkah sang kapten terhenti. Ia seperti sedang berpikir, cukup lama, sampai ia bisa menetapkan hati.

"Cari saja!"

"Oke!"

Jun Misugi mulai berlari. Ada kecemasan di wajahnya.

Hari berikutnya, Minggu pagi. Langit gelap pekat.

"Ah, kapten! Pagi sekali kau datang."

Yayoi berlari menghampiri Jun yang duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan. Lelaki itu menoleh.

"Begitulah." Ia berucap dingin.

Yayoi mendongak ke langit. "Sepertinya akan turun hujan deras. Mereka datang tidak ya?"

Jun Misugi diam saja.

"Pelatih juga belum datang ya? Ah! Aku harus mengambil perlengkapan." Gadis ini meletakkan tas jinjingnya di atas bangku, kemudian bersiap berlari menuju ruang klub.

"Tunggu, manajer!"

Yayoi berbalik. Ia melihat tatapan mata sang kapten serius mengarah padanya.

"Ya?"

"Duduklah!"

Gadis itu menurut.

"Ada apa?" Yayoi berucap. Temannya sudah diam selama lima menitan. Seperti terlalu banyak berpikir hanya untuk sekedar bertanya hal sepele.

"Kau…. Benar-benar mencarinya?"

Itulah kata-kata yang telah ia rumuskan berkali-kali di kepalanya. Baru sekarang ia berani utarakan.

"Eh?"

"Di internet…."

Ia membuang muka. Gengsi.

Yayoi terdiam sejenak, seperti berpikir juga. "Ah, yang itu ya?"

Sang kapten mengangguk. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

Jun Misugi menoleh dengan cepat. Bola matanya membesar. "Jadi…."

Gadis itu balas mengangguk. "Aku sudah tahu."

Sang kapten tertunduk, lemas. Sementara Yayoi belum bisa bicara lebih jauh.

Tiba-tiba si anak lelaki menegakkan kembali badannya. Lagi-lagi menatap Yayoi dengan serius.

"Tapi, manajer, asal kau tahu…. Obat itu bukan hanya untuk satu jenis penyakit. Ada kondisi lain yang juga membutuhkannya. Jadi, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam-"

"Kau cemas, kapten?"

Itu adalah mata yang menatapnya tanpa curiga, memancarkan ketenangan. Jun Misugi membuang muka lagi.

"Untuk apa?"

Yayoi tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir! Aku akan diam." Ia berucap lembut sebelum keheningan kembali terjadi.

"Ah! Hujan!"

Yayoi buru-buru bangkit dari bangkunya. Langit kini sudah menjatuhkan titik-titik air, yang makin lama semakin deras.

"Kyaaah! Deras sekali! Kapten, buruan ke ruang klub!"

Gadis itu punya refleks yang bagus. Cepat-cepat ia jinjing kembali tasnya, sementara tangan satunya yang bebas, menarik lengan kaptennya.

"Eh?"

Mereka berlari. Namun sayang, hujan lebat cukup banyak membasahi baju mereka.

"Ah…. Payah…." Yayoi ngos-ngosan, menunduk. Kedua tangannya di lutut. Jun Misugi berada di depannya, melakukan hal yang sama. Cuma bedanya, ia diam saja.

"Kapten?"

Masih menunduk, Yayoi mengangkat kepala. Dilihatnya sang kapten masih tampak kelelahan. Ia tetap tak bicara. Tapi, napasnya berlari.

Yayoi masih melihatnya. Anak laki-laki itu biasanya selalu memakai jaket ketika latihan. Namun, pagi ini ia cuma dengan T-shirt putih dan celana jeans ¾, juga ransel yang kini tergeletak di teras depan ruang klub. Ia basah kuyup di bagian atas tubuhnya. Yang mana air hujan atau keringat, tak bisa ia bedakan.

Yayoi masih menunduk, hendak bangkit berdiri ketika tiba-tiba, tanpa pernah disengaja, matanya menangkap sesuatu pada teman lelakinya itu. Ia terbelalak. Jun Misugi mungkin tidak sadar, dengan posisinya itu, Yayoi bisa melihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik T-shirtnya. Gadis itu terdiam, lama, sampai sang kapten menegakkan badan dan melihatnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Ia bilang.

Yayoi tak berani menatapnya.

"Di bawah lehermu…. I-Itu…. Apa?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Tadi terlihat sedikit…. Waktu menunduk…."

"Apanya?"

Yayoi menunjuk bagian bawah lehernya sendiri, di atas tulang dada. "Yang disini…."

"!"

Jun Misugi terbelalak. Tangannya refleks mengepal di bagian lubang T-shirt, seperti sedang berusaha menutupi. "Bu-bukan apa-apa. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tapi…."

"Kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Ah, baiklah…."

Waktu itu, Yayoi hanya tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

"Paman, dia terus berusaha menyembunyikannya, bagaimanapun caranya."

"Hmm…. Lalu?"

"Sampai akhirnya dia tidak kuat lagi."

Mobil itu terus melaju.

_-End of chapter 5-_

Author's note:

Belum selesai sampai disini. Bersambung di chapter selanjutnya. Hehehe.

Maaf, author tidak bisa menjanjikan akan update dengan cepat. Bulan-bulan ini rasanya agak susah meluangkan waktu menulis di FFN. Harap bersabar ya. Hehe. :D

Terima kasih telah membaca. _Feel free to review! See you_. :D


	6. Broken Hearted Captain (2)

Halo semuanya, aku kembali! :D

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca maupun mereview. Silakan membaca dengan santai _chapter_ berikut!

_Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi-sensei. I don't own the original story, nor the characters. I only own this amateur fanmade fiction, including the plot and other OC(s)/OOC-ness. _

_Fourteen-Teller presents…._

_-The Story of A Broken Heart-_

_Chapter 6: Broken Hearted Captain (2) _

* * *

"Manajer, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?"

Pagi itu, ruang makan asrama jauh lebih sepi. Beberapa tim yang telah tersisih di turnamen nasional memutuskan kembali ke kota masing-masing. Hanya tersisa tim-tim yang masuk empat besar. Seharusnya masih ada cukup banyak orang untuk menambah ramai ruangan itu dengan guyonan. Namun, yang terlihat, mereka semua seolah sedang berbisik satu sama lain. Sementara, pandangan mata mereka lebih banyak tertuju ke meja tim yang identik dengan _jersey_ berwarna kuning.

Yayoi berada satu meja dengan pemain Musashi FC lainnya. Di tangannya, sebuah sendok ia main- mainkan di mangkuk sup. Belum ada tiga suapan masuk ke mulutnya. Nasi dan ikan di piring belum disentuhnya sama sekali.

"Kenapa tidak makan?"

Teman-temannya masih mendingan. Mereka masih bisa menelan makanan meskipun situasi timnya sekarang seharusnya lebih mudah membuat hilang nafsu makan. Atau mereka melakukannya karena keharusan? Mereka butuh tenaga untuk satu sisa pertandingan. Namun, pertandingan itu tidak akan pernah sama dengan sebelumnya.

Yayoi menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Kau mencemaskan kapten, kan?"

Salah satu pilar terkuat Musashi FC, Sanada, yang saat ini duduk persis di depannya bertanya lembut. Wajahnya lesu, sama seperti yang lain. Yayoi sedikit kaget, namun diam saja.

"Kami juga mencemaskannya. Pertandingan kemarin…. Itu benar-benar mengejutkan…." Laki-laki bernomor punggung 16 itu meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk, menyisakan sedikit nasi yang pagi itu tampaknya terlalu banyak untuk lambungnya.

"Kapten sekarang bagaimana ya?" Giliran Ichinose, salah satu pemain depan Musashi FC bersuara.

"Kuharap tidak ada yang serius…." Pemain lain menimpali.

Honma, si nomor 10 yang duduk di samping kanan Yayoi mengakhiri aktivitas makannya. Ia menoleh ke arah satu-satunya perempuan di tim itu. "Manajer tahu kondisi kapten sebelumnya, kan?" Ia bertanya pelan. Yayoi tetap menunduk dan diam.

"Kenapa tidak pernah bilang?" Laki-laki itu melanjutkan.

Sendok terlepas dari genggaman Yayoi. Gadis itu menjauhkan nampan makanan dari hadapannya. Ia dorong kursinya ke belakang, kemudian beranjak berdiri. Personil Musashi FC yang lain serentak menoleh dan mendongak ke arahnya.

"Maaf…." Ucapannya yang pertama. "Aku harus pergi…." Ia membungkuk.

"Eh? Kemana?" Sanada bertanya.

"Rumah sakit."

"Eh?" Semua yang ada di meja itu kecuali Yayoi, mangap.

"Sekarang juga?" Kali ini pelatih yang dari tadi diam, ikut bicara.

"Iya, pelatih. Maaf…. Di pertandingan hari ini, saya tidak bisa membantu."

"Ah… Begitu ya… Yah, tidak apa-apa…"

Yayoi membungkuk sekali lagi, kemudian melihat ke arah rekan-rekannya, saat ini tertunduk tak bersemangat.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa lesu begitu?" Yayoi tiba-tiba menaikkan volume suaranya, membuat mereka terkejut.

"Pertandingan hari ini, tanpa kapten…. Aku tidak yakin bisa menang…." Ichinose berujar, memandang piring kosongnya.

"Benar…." Beberapa yang lain mengamini. Sama lesunya.

"Apa-apaan kalian? Semangat dong! Aku tahu ini cuma pertandingan perebutan juara ketiga. Tapi, kalian tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja kan! Kapten… Kalau kapten disini, dia pasti akan bertanding sekuat tenaga!" Gadis itu berseru.

"Tim sekelas Musashi FC, kalau sampai tidak mendapat juara tiga besar di turnamen ini, itu salah kalian!"

"Eh?"

"Makanya main dengan benar! Buktikan kalau tanpa kapten, kalian juga bisa!"

Yayoi tidak ingat pernah marah-marah di hadapan temannya. Ia selalu dikenal sebagai gadis manis yang kalem. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai berubah. Untungnya, ia cepat mengoreksi diri.

"Maaf…" Gadis itu berucap lirih, menunduk lagi. Ia menyadari tindakannya berlebihan, meskipun itu masuk akal. "Aku tidak bermaksud menggurui kalian…."

Teman-temannya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Manajer benar kok…." Sanada berkata.

"Eh?"

"Demi kapten, hari ini kami akan main bagus, kemudian memenangkan pertandingan," lanjutnya.

"Benar. Kami akan berusaha!" Seru yang lainnya.

"Teman-teman…" Kini, sebuah senyuman kecil mulai terpancar dari wajah gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan…." Ia bergerak mundur.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Kami akan menyusul nanti." Sanada, lagi-lagi berucap. Yayoi mengangguk, kemudian mulai meninggalkan meja itu.

"Ah!" belum berjalan jauh, Yayoi kembali lagi ke tempat rekan-rekannya.

"Ada apa?" Beberapa dari mereka bertanya.

Yayoi memandang mereka serius. "Bukan cuma menang. Kalian juga harus minta maaf pada kapten!" Ia berucap cepat sebelum mulai berjalan lagi meninggalkan ruangan. Skuad Musashi FC tertunduk, dan hening.

"Yayoi-_chan_!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri dari kursinya, mengejutkan yang lain, juga gadis itu. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati arah pintu, tempat anak yang dipanggilnya tadi berdiri.

"Tsubasa-kun, ada apa?" Gadis itu bertanya.

"Ah, tidak…. Kau mau ke rumah sakit ya?" Anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang kini sudah rapi dengan _jersey_ Nankatsu FC kebanggaannya berucap. Ada sedikit kecemasan dari wajahnya.

"Iya." Yayoi membalas singkat.

"Ah, aku harap Misugi-kun baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun, aku juga merasa bersalah…" Lelaki itu sedikit menunduk.

Yayoi tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa-apa, Tsubasa-kun. Semuanya bukan salahmu."

"Tapi…."

"Aku yang salah, kan?" Gadis itu masih tersenyum. Matanya sedikit berkaca.

"Eh?"

"Sudah ya. Aku duluan." Ia berlalu, berjalan agak cepat menuju kamarnya. Kali ini ia harus membawa tas dan sejumlah uang.

Belum sampai ke tujuan, Yayoi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu tertutup sebuah ruangan. Itu adalah kamar yang cukup lebar, mampu menampung separuh anggota timnya tidur.

"Kurasa cuma ini barang-barang Jun, kan?" Seorang pria dewasa baru saja selesai mengepak beberapa pakaian dan barang lain ke dalam sebuah tas olahraga berukuran cukup besar. Yayoi berdiri sedikit di belakangnya, sementara penghuni kamar yang lain, mungkin karena canggung, memilih berdiri berdempet-dempetan di dekat pintu. Mereka semua hening.

"I-iya…." Yayoi bersuara.

"Ah, tunggu dulu! Obatnya…." Pria itu mulai mencari kembali benda di dalam lemari kecil dan laci. "Dimana ya?"

"Sudah Anda masukkan ke dalam tas." Gadis itu berucap.

Sang pria menoleh kaget. "Belum kok."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Sudah."

"Eh?"

"Di dalam botol suplemen multivitamin." Ia menambahkan.

Pria berdasi mengambil kembali benda yang dimaksud, kemudian membuka tutupnya. Ia cukup terkejut melihat isinya. "Ah, benar…. Tapi, kenapa disini?"

Yayoi tersenyum lagi. "Kapten sengaja memindahkannya disana untuk menghindari kecurigaan."

Sang pria memandang botol putih itu cukup lama, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Begitu ya? Seharusnya aku tahu…." Ia memasukkan benda itu kembali, menutup resleting tas, kemudian dipikulnya di bahu. Sebelum keluar, ia menatap anak perempuan itu dengan senyuman ramah.

"Yayoi-_kun_, datanglah ke rumah sakit besok! Jun pasti akan senang melihatmu."

"Eh?"

"Janji ya!"

"Ba-baiklah…."

Yayoi memandang pintu tertutup itu sekali lagi. Ia tahu bahwa di dalam sana sudah tak ada lagi jejak anak laki-laki itu. Namun, ia belum menghilang. Setidaknya dari pikirannya.

"_Kau harus janji padaku! Rahasiakan masalah ini dari yang lain!"_

Sebuah bus melaju tak terlalu kencang di jalanan kota Tokyo siang itu. Yayoi menempati salah satu bangku di dalamnya, duduk sendirian di samping jendela. Kedua tangannya saling mengatup di pangkuan, sementara matanya melihat keluar. Yang ia saksikan bukanlah barisan pertokoan dan gedung-gedung bertingkat. Kini, itu tak menarik baginya. Ia melihat gambar-gambar yang sedang diputar oleh otaknya.

Waktu itu sore hari selepas latihan, langit cukup mendung. Yayoi, seperti biasa, bertugas mengunci pintu ruang klub. Kali ini ia agak terlambat karena harus menyelesaikan giliran piket lebih dulu. Ketika ia berjalan kesana, dari jarak yang cukup jauh, sudah bisa ia lihat seseorang tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding dekat pintu. Orang itu pun menyadari kedatangannya, kemudian segera menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir. Sebuah kode, yang maksudnya langsung bisa dimengerti oleh Yayoi. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap, kemudian berhenti dan berdiri cukup dekat di depan orang itu.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Turnamen nasional tinggal dua minggu lagi, dan apa yang dilakukan kapten? Dia tetap saja duduk santai di pinggir lapangan!"

"Hei, jangan keras-keras!"

"Kenapa? Dia sudah pulang, kan? Tidak apa-apa!"

"Ya. Tapi kan…."

Pintu ruang klub tidak sepenuhnya tertutup. Ada sedikit celah, memungkinkan suara-suara yang memang sudah keras dari dalam, bisa jelas terdengar di luar.

"Kapten, mereka…." Yayoi mendongak, berucap pelan. Temannya melihat sebentar ke arahnya, kemudian kembali mengeluarkan telunjuknya.

"Sssst…" Ia tidak marah, tidak. Hanya butuh berkonsentrasi. Baginya, seorang pemimpin tim yang baik, harus bisa mendengarkan komplain rekannya.

Yayoi melihat wajah anak itu masih tetap kalem. Mungkin tidak akan apa-apa baginya, jika ia ikut mendengar percakapan selanjutnya.

"Sanada, kau wakilnya, kan? Bilang sama pelatih dong! Paling tidak suruh dia beri kita masukan."

"Yah, itu sih…."

"Yang dia lakukan selama ini cuma diam, kadang-kadang memerintah dari pinggir lapangan, menyuruh kita bertahan lah, menyerang lah, oper lah…. Yang kita butuhkan bukan kapten yang seperti itu!"

"Kalaupun dia ikut main, lima belas menit itu cuma buat dia saja. Dia bisa _hattrick_ dalam waktu itu. Tapi, kita? Mungkin dia ingin orang-orang menganggap kita ini bodoh, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selama pertandingan."

"Iya. Kadang-kadang aku juga berpikir dia itu sombong. Yah, wajar sih…. Penggemarnya banyak. Hahaha."

"Penggemar apaan? Mereka cuma suka tampangnya saja."

"Hei, jangan lupa! Dia itu juga kaya raya!"

"Ah, benar! Pantas saja sombong. Ke sekolah diantar jemput _Mercedes-Benz_ lengkap dengan supirnya. Hahaha."

"Anak manja ya? Hahaha."

"Hahaha. Benar, benar. Dia juga tidak pernah serius kalau latihan."

"Sanada, lebih baik bilang pada pelatih. Kau saja yang jadi kapten!"

"Eh? Tidak bisa segampang itu…."

"Ayolah! Misugi-san terlalu diam. Dia tidak cocok jadi kapten."

"Iya benar…. Kau saja, Sanada…."

"Eh…. Tapi…."

Yayoi menutup mulutnya. Bukan dia yang jadi topik pembicaraan, namun ia tak menyangkal perasaannya sakit. Di antara teman-teman perempuannya, mungkin dialah yang pertama menangis ketika menonton film sedih. Namun, kali ini ia bahkan sedang tidak berhadapan dengan drama. Apa yang menyebabkan matanya berkaca-kaca?

Ia menoleh ke arah sang kapten. Ekspresi anak itu masih sama. Dingin. Orang lain mungkin akan naik pitam setelah mendengar semuanya. Namun dia? Bergeming saja tidak.

"Kapten?" Yayoi berucap, cemas dengan keheningan temannya.

Anak lelaki itu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah pangkal lengan kiri. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas benda mirip karet yang melingkar di lengannya.

"Pelatih dimana?" Ia berucap kalem.

Yayoi bingung untuk sesaat. "Eh…. Di kantor guru…."

"Oh."

Anak laki-laki itu berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

"Eh? Kapten!" Yayoi terkejut, cukup telat, namun berusaha mengejarnya. Dia berhasil.

"Kau mau apa?" Ia bertanya cemas sambil susah payah mengimbangi lari sang kapten. Ia tak mendapat jawaban.

"Ban kapten itu mau kau apakan?" Ia berseru.

Sampai di pintu utama, anak lelaki itu cepat-cepat melepas sepatu serta kaus kaki bolanya. "Aku yang bodoh. Sudah tahu tidak bermain, masih pakai _jersey_ lengkap," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Yayoi pun sudah berhasil melepas sepatunya. Sang kapten berjalan mendahuluinya lagi. Kali ini tak memakai alas kaki.

Gadis itu berhasil mengejar kembali, dan baru bisa mendengar suara anak itu lagi ketika sampai di meja sang pelatih. Satu-satunya guru yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

"Pelatih, aku mengundurkan diri!"

Anak itu berucap mantap, sama sekali tak ada keraguan. Ia letakkan ban kapten di atas meja. Sang pelatih dan Yayoi berhasil dibuatnya terkejut.

"Aku juga tidak akan ikut turnamen nasional." Ucapan tegas sekali lagi.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan?" Pelatih berdiri dari kursinya, saking kagetnya.

"Kapten?" Yayoi berucap, berdiri sedikit di belakangnya.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa memimpin tim dengan baik. Makanya, sebaiknya orang lain saja yang menjadi kapten."

"Apa maksudmu?" Pelatih berseru.

"Di tim ini, aku sama sekali tidak berguna."

"Hah?"

"Maaf, pelatih…."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Biasanya kau-"

"Tidak apa-apa, pelatih. Begini lebih baik."

"Tapi, Misugi, kau punya bakat!"

Anak itu tersenyum lagi, sedikit menunduk. "Bakat ya? Aku bisa apa?"

"Kau pemain terkuat di tim ini! Aku memilihmu karena aku tahu kemampuanmu."

Lelaki itu tersentak. Namun, ia dengan cepat menguasai diri. Ia perlahan, mulai menaikkan pandangannya. Masih tersenyum. "Terima kasih, pelatih. Tapi, ini tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya dengan melakukan ini, mamaku akan senang."

"Eh?"

"Ban kapten itu aku kembalikan. Dan…." Ia mulai mengangkat kausnya, namun sesaat kemudian ia turunkan kembali. "_Jersey_ ini…. Akan kukembalikan besok setelah dicuci. Aku permisi." Lelaki itu membungkuk, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tunggu dulu, kapten!"

Yayoi kembali mengejarnya. Sebenarnya ia pantang mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi, kali ini ia merasa boleh melakukannya. Bukan karena penasaran. Hal seperti itu sudah ia buang jauh sebelumnya. Ia begini karena ia merasa perlu berbuat sesuatu. Alasannya belum ia temukan. Masih terlalu irasional untuk usianya.

"Kapten, apa itu tadi? Kenapa kau-"

"Jangan bicara padaku!" Jun berjongkok, mengambil sepatu dan kaus kaki bolanya kembali. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk memakai, atau mungkin malas, ia masukkan benda-benda itu langsung ke dalam ransel.

"Tapi…." Yayoi sebaliknya. Meski buru-buru, ia tetap memakai sepatunya.

Jun Misugi berjalan keluar, membiarkan kaki putihnya yang telanjang beradu dengan tanah. Pemandangan yang pertama bagi Yayoi. "Jangan bahas hal ini lagi!" Ia menegaskan.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak marah saja pada mereka? Kalau mereka tidak suka karena kau jarang latihan, kenapa tidak bergabung dan latihan saja? Kenapa belakangan ini kau malah latihan sendiri setelah semuanya pulang? Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak mau ikut turnamen nasional lagi?"

Yayoi belum berjalan. Ia berseru sekuat tenaga dari tempatnya, seolah-olah itu bukan dirinya. Jun Misugi, semenjak Yayoi mengeluarkan seruannya, ia sudah tak bergerak. Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang. Langit kini sudah bertambah pekat.

"Apa kau bilang?" ucapnya. Matanya memerah. Mungkin sangat marah. Pertama kali bagi Yayoi melihatnya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah. Untuk pertama kali juga, ia berani menantang mata kapten tim. Ah, koreksi. Mantan kapten.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau bisa jelaskan pada mereka, kan? Aku tahu mereka cuma salah paham. Kenapa harus mengundurkan diri segala?"

"Jelaskan apa? Kalau kuberitahu mereka bahwa jantungku sakit apa tim akan jadi lebih baik?"

Anak lelaki itu berseru. Ia benar-benar sudah keluar dari dirinya yang biasa. Yayoi mematung di tempatnya. Bola matanya melebar.

"A-apa…. Kau bilang?" Ia berucap lirih.

"Jantungku bermasalah! Itu masalahnya!" Dibalas dengan seruan lagi.

Yayoi menutup mulutnya, tampak sangat terkejut. Jun Misugi melihat ekspresi temannya, terkejut juga, dan mulai tidak nyaman.

"Kau…. Sudah tahu, kan?" Nada suaranya berubah pelan. Yayoi diam saja.

"Kau…. Cari di internet, kan?" Lelaki itu bertanya lagi. Yayoi masih menutup mulutnya.

Jun bertambah cemas. "Hei. Jangan bercanda-"

"Susah sekali."

Tiba-tiba, suara terdengar dari mulut gadis itu. Jun bereaksi. "Hah?"

Gadis itu menunduk. "Nama obatnya. Aku tidak ingat…."

Jun terbelalak. Semakin cemas. "Apa maksudmu?"

Si gadis menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah mencarinya. Aku bohong…." Suaranya bertambah lirih. Tampaknya takut melihat reaksi rekannya.

"Kau…." Suara Jun bergetar. "Kenapa lakukan itu!" Benar saja. Anak itu kesal.

Yayoi masih menunduk. "Kupikir…. Dengan begitu…. Lama-lama, kau akan cerita…."

Jun Misugi memegangi kepalanya, berusaha meredam kekesalan. "Hhhh!" Susah payah. Dan dia masih begitu geram.

"Maaf…." ucap si gadis, menyesal.

"Lupakan saja!" Tak mau menambah panjang perkara, lelaki itu berbalik badan, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu gerbang.

Gerimis mulai turun. Sosok anak laki-laki itu lama-lama tak tampak lagi di halaman sekolah. Yayoi masih tak bergerak. Syok. Pertama, karena ia kena marah oleh orang yang selama ini terlihat kalem. Kedua, syok terbesarnya. Ia tahu sebuah kenyataan.

Ia mengusap mata. Mungkin sempat menangis. Sampai ia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, ia pun menoleh.

"Aoba."

"Ah, pelatih…." Suaranya masih lirih.

"Berantem?" Pria berjaket olahraga itu bertanya. Dibalas Yayoi dengan gelengan lemah.

"Kau sudah tahu?" Pria itu bertanya lagi. Kedua tangannya berada di saku celana.

"Eh?"

"Kondisinya." Ia melanjutkan.

"Pelatih tahu?" Gadis itu balik bertanya.

Sang pelatih mendesah sebentar. "Semua orang di sekolah ini tahu, kecuali para siswa."

"Hmm…. Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dia tidak ingin mereka tahu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu, kenapa?"

Yayoi mulai berpikir, namun ia berakhir dengan sebuah gelengan. Pelatih tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti." Ia berucap.

"Eh?"

"Tapi, anak itu punya pemikiran yang jauh lebih matang dari usianya," lanjutnya, kemudian merogoh saku celana, dan mengeluarkan sebuah ban kapten.

"Selain bakat, itulah yang membuatku memilihnya menjadi kapten tim." Ia genggam benda itu, dipandangnya lama. Yayoi melihatnya.

"Pelatih, biar kukembalikan itu padanya!" Tangannya menengadah.

"Eh?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kurasa aku mengerti."

Sang pelatih bingung untuk sesaat, namun kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah. Ini." Diserahkannya benda itu pada Yayoi. Si gadis tersenyum lagi.

"Dia akan kembali bergabung. Jangan gantikan posisinya!" ucapnya sebelum berlalu pergi.

Ketika Yayoi berlari, hujan mulai turun. Tak terlalu deras kali ini. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil sebuah payung di dalam tasnya, kemudian berlari lagi.

Berlari dengan payung terbuka itu susah. Dan ia beberapa kali sempat hampir terjatuh. Namun, ia berhasil. Tampaknya kali ini ia punya catatan waktu lari semakin baik.

"Kapten, tunggu sebentar!" Ia berseru. Sosok anak lelaki bertelanjang kaki, dengan _jersey_ bernomor punggung 14 yang basah kuyup sudah hampir terjangkau. Anak itu mendengarnya, dan menoleh.

Yayoi ngos-ngosan. "Ini!" Ia memberikan pegangan payung merahnya di tangan lelaki itu.

"Eh?" Yang dipanggilnya kapten, kebingungan.

Yayoi tersenyum. "Bawa saja! Rumahku sudah dekat. Dan, satu lagi…. Ini!" Ia menyerahkan ban kapten di tangan satunya.

"Eh?"

Mungkin anak itu kecapekan berjalan. Mungkin karena kehujanan pula, sehingga rasanya ia tak punya banyak tenaga untuk menolak. Ia seperti sedang linglung.

"Jangan dikembalikan lagi!" Gadis itu berucap.

"Tapi…."

Yayoi tersenyum lagi. "Alasan kenapa belakangan ini kau jalan kaki pulang ke rumah, kenapa kau memakai _jersey_ meskipun tidak berlatih, kenapa kau ikut pelajaran olahraga walaupun sebentar, dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kondisimu pada yang lainnya, kurasa aku mengerti."

"Eh?"

"Pelatih benar. Dan aku juga sangat yakin. Kau paling pantas menjadi kapten." Gadis itu berujar mantap. Pandangan matanya terhadap lawan bicaranya begitu lembut.

Jun Misugi menunduk. Dipandangnya ban kapten yang belum genap satu jam lalu masih dipakainya. "Aku…. Apa pantas menerimanya?" Ia berucap pelan. Raut mukanya sendu.

"Tentu saja! Itu milikmu,kan?" Yayoi membalas.

"Kalau begitu…. Baiklah." Lelaki itu perlahan tersenyum, hendak memakai benda itu di lengannya lagi. Namun, tak bisa karena tangan satunya memegang payung. Yayoi menyadarinya.

"Biar kubantu." ucapnya, mengambil ban kapten itu. Sedikit canggung, ia ikatkan benda itu ke lengan si anak lelaki. Begitu selesai, ia tersenyum.

"Memang kapten yang pantas." ujarnya.

Jun melihat gadis itu, kemudian tersenyum kembali.

"Manajer…. Aku boleh minta satu hal?" Ia bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Janji padaku, tolong rahasiakan masalah ini dari yang lain! Ya?"

"Eh? Masalah apa?"

"Penyakit."

Untuk pertama kali, kata itu ia ucapkan tanpa dibarengi amarah. Yayoi tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

Jun Misugi membalas senyumnya. "Terima kasih."

"Sudah ya, kapten. Aku duluan." Yayoi mundur sedikit, sebelum berbalik badan, dan mulai berlari di tengah hujan.

"Payung ini akan kukembalikan besok!" Anak laki-laki itu berseru. Masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Ya!" Gadis itu menjawab sembari berlari.

Ia berbohong. Jarak ke rumahnya masih cukup jauh. Dan dia hanya ingin berlari. Kini, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Ia mulai tahu bagaimana rasanya dada itu sesak ketika melihat temannya tadi. Meskipun ia belum tahu jelas penyebabnya, air mata itu turun dengan sendirinya. Deras, seperti hujan.

Ia ingin berteriak.

Yayoi semakin tertunduk di kursinya. Ia memegangi mulutnya semakin kencang. Di saat penumpang bus satu per satu bergantian naik dan turun, ia sibuk menenangkan batinnya. Perjuangan yang sangat keras.

"Maaf…. Maaf…. Maaf…."

Suaranya bergetar lirih.

Air mata itu mengalir lagi.

_End of chapter 6_

Yay! Kali ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Di luar rencana jadi sepanjang ini. Hehehe.

Oke…. Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih telah membaca. Silakan _review_ sesuka hati! Hehehe. :D


	7. Someone You Call A Friend

Halo halo semuanya! Kembali lagi dengan saya. :D

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Maaf lama menunggu. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca maupun me-review.

Oh ya. Ada sedikit perubahan di chapter sebelumnya. Sedikit sih. Sedikit banget. Di bagian Yayoi ngasih payung. Ada yang janggal sebenarnya, makanya aku ubah sedikit. Jika berkenan, dibaca lagi saja. Hehehe. :D

_Okay,_ _Please enjoy this following chapter!_

* * *

_Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi-sensei. I don't own the original story, nor the characters. I only own this amateur fanmade fiction, including the plot and other OC(s)/OOC-ness. _

_Fourteen-Teller presents…._

_-The Story of A Broken Heart-_

_Chapter 7: Someone You Call A Friend _

* * *

Matahari bulan Agustus belum tinggi. Namun, teriknya sudah bisa dirasakan oleh orang-orang di luar sana. Angin sesekali berdesis, mengusik daun-daun hijau pepohonan di tepi jalan, memberikan sedikit kesejukan.

Itu adalah sebuah rumah sakit swasta di pusat kota Tokyo. Bangunannya megah. Konon merupakan yang terbaik. Dokter-dokternya punya reputasi bagus. Disana adalah tempat dimana banyak orang kaya dirawat. Namun, sejatinya pelayanan yang mereka berikan mencakup semua kalangan. Mereka sediakan ruangan kelas tiga pula. Namun, _VIP room_ tampaknya jadi favorit dari yang lainnya. Tak terkecuali untuk satu orang itu.

"Oke, Misugi-kun…. Sudah selesai."

Seorang perawat tersenyum, selesai memberikan injeksi pada anak laki-laki. Perawat satunya, masih muda, dengan sebuah papan di dekapnya, tak berhenti memandang si anak.

"Nanami-chan, sudah kau catat?" Perawat pertama bertanya.

"Eh?"

"Keadaan umumnya?"

"Eh? Ah… I-iya…."

Perawat muda kembali memegang pulpennya dengan benar dan mulai mencatat terburu-buru. Sesaat lalu, entah sihir macam apa yang sempat membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Perawat senior mendesah.

"_Fans_ Misugi-kun bukan hanya yang seumuran saja ya? Hebat." Ia berucap, tersenyum kepada si anak lelaki.

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya kau punya penggemar baru," ucapnya lagi sambil melirik ke arah rekannya.

"Eh?"

"Nanami-chan masih baru disini. Mungkin dia baru melihatmu. Tapi, langsung nge-fans kamu ya? Ah…. Sepertinya semua perawat disini sudah menjadi _fans_-mu. Hehehe." Ia tersenyum lagi.

Juniornya sedikit tersipu. "Misugi-kun, salam kenal." Ia berucap ramah.

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum. "Salam kenal juga, Kitayama-san."

"Eh?"

Kedua perawat terkejut, berpandangan satu sama lain. Ketika beberapa saat kemudian menyadari _name-tag_ seragam masing-masing, keduanya tersenyum.

"Ah…. Ini ya?" Perawat muda berucap. Si anak lelaki mengangguk.

"Pintar sekali." Perawat itu tersenyum lagi.

Jun Misugi tahu benar etika. Ia tidak sembarangan memanggil nama orang yang baru dikenalnya. Yah, dibesarkan di keluarga terpandang memang kadang memberikannya keuntungan.

"Baiklah, Misugi-kun. Istirahat ya! Kami permisi dulu!" Perawat senior berucap. Si anak lelaki hanya mengangguk. Dan ketika pintu ditutup, ia mendesah panjang. Kembali sendirian.

Masih dalam posisi duduk, ia membalikkan badan sedikit, kemudian mengambil sebuah majalah olahraga di bawah bantal. Selang infus yang terpasang di tangan kirinya agak mengganggunya. Namun, seperti sudah terbiasa, ia tak punya komplain atas hal itu.

Ia baru membacanya sedikit pagi tadi. Ia minta ayahnya diam-diam membawakannya. Ketika sang ibu bersamanya, benda itu ia sembunyikan.

Ia buka lembar yang sempat ia tinggalkan. Ia tersenyum hanya dengan membaca judul artikelnya. Klub favoritnya _AC Milan_ memenangkan laga perdana Liga Italia musim ini. Sayangnya, waktu itu ia masih terlalu sakit untuk melihat pertandingan di televisi.

Ia buka lembar berikutnya. Tim-tim besar Eropa semakin siap menyambut _EURO_ dua tahun mendatang. Tahun ini ia sudah cukup puas melihat meriahnya Piala Dunia. Tim kebanggaannya, Jepang untuk pertama kali berhasil lolos babak penyisihan grup. Prestasi yang baik, menurutnya. Mungkin di tahun-tahun mendatang akan semakin kuat.

Akhirnya, ia telah sampai pada lembar yang membuatnya tidak senang. Rubrik sepakbola nasional. Di antara banyaknya artikel yang mengangkat kiprah klub-klub senior di Liga Jepang, ada sebuah wacana yang secara khusus membahas pembinaan sepakbola usia remaja. Turnamen sepakbola nasional tingkat SD tak luput dari perhatian. Lebih-lebih pertandingan semifinalnya.

Ia mengenali gambar dirinya, berlutut di atas rumput. Gambar lain bahkan menunjukkan dirinya sedang tengkurap, tidak jelas ia sadar atau tidak. Sorot matanya redup. Ia tidak pernah melihat dirinya menyedihkan seperti itu. Kemudian, membaca artikelnya adalah perkara yang sulit baginya.

"PEMAIN MUDA BERBAKAT JEPANG ROBOH!"

"KAPTEN MUSASHI FC TERJATUH SAMBIL MEMEGANGI DADANYA."

"KEMUNGKINAN MASALAH JANTUNG."

Awal mula berita menyebar. Tidak ada klarifikasi. Ia tak cukup terkenal untuk mengadakan semacam konferensi pers. Seingatnya, ia hanya memberitahu rekan-rekan satu timnya di tengah pertandingan. Tim lawan kemungkinan ikut mendengar juga. Tapi, media dan penonton tampaknya cukup pintar untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Beruntungnya, rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat punya regulasi yang ketat. Tak sembarang orang boleh masuk kemudian mengganggu privasi dan kenyamanan pasiennya.

Ia masih membiarkan lembar yang dibencinya itu terbuka. Inginkan ketenangan, ia mencoba berkonsentrasi pada suara-suara serangga musim panas di luar gedung megah itu. Kamarnya berdekatan dengan taman, seharusnya mudah. Namun, tampaknya suara-suara binatang itu tak cukup keras untuk mengalahkan dentuman-dentuman di otaknya.

"Ayah, lihat! Inilah akibatnya kau membiarkan Jun bermain sepakbola!"

Malam yang seharusnya sunyi itu dirusak oleh seruan ibunya.

"Mama, tenanglah! Jun butuh istirahat!"

"Biarkan dia ikut mendengarkan! Itu salahnya juga!"

"Tapi-"

Wanita itu mendekati putranya. "Jun…. Jun tidak boleh seperti ini sama mama, kan? Kau dengar apa kata dokter tadi, kan?" Matanya memerah. Mungkin telah menangis banyak. Sang anak, seolah tak sanggup memandang ibunya, memalingkan muka.

"Bisa kan, kau tidak membuat mama khawatir? Hari ini mama hampir kehilanganmu, kau tahu?"

Mereka bilang jantung anak itu bisa berhenti kapan saja.

"Sudah berapa kali kau masuk rumah sakit karena aritmia? Dokter bilang kau butuh alat pacu jantung dan operasi segera. Itu yang kau inginkan, hah? Belum cukup dengan dua operasimu yang dulu?" Ia berseru. Sang putra menunduk, tak berani melihat pantulan dirinya di jendela. Lebih-lebih wajah sang ibu.

"Mama, hentikan!" Sang ayah berucap.

"Mulai sekarang, tidak akan ada lagi sepakbola! Ingat itu, Jun!"

"Mama!"

"Apa? Ayah juga harus melarangnya! Dia akan menurut padamu!"

"Ma! Aku tahu kau cemas, tapi jangan begini! Jangan di depan Jun! Dia butuh istirahat! Tolong jangan bebani dia! Jangan buat dia sedih!"

Untungnya mereka memilih kamar _VIP_. Keributan-keributan seperti ini sering terjadi. Sang mama, akhirnya diam setelah mendengar seruan marah suaminya. Ia mundur pelan, mencari sofa untuk duduk, kemudian menangis kembali.

"Maaf, Jun…." Ia terisak. "Mama cuma tidak mau kau kenapa-napa…." lanjutnya lirih.

Sang ayah mendekati putranya, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang. "Jun, baik-baik saja?" ucapnya lembut.

Sang anak perlahan mulai mengangkat kepala, berusaha tersenyum. "Iya, ayah," jawabnya mantap.

Sayangnya tuan Misugi tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia melihat mata putranya memerah. Bukan pertama kali. Anak itu sering melakukannya. Pria berkumis mendesah, kemudian tersenyum sedikit.

"Kau tidak perlu menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, kau tahu?" ucapnya, seolah mengerti benar keadaan sang anak. Misugi junior menggeleng, kemudian memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Tidak, ayah. Aku baik-baik saja."

Itu adalah balasan yang selalu ia dapatkan. Sang ayah mendesah kembali, kemudian mengusap lembut rambut putranya. "Anak pintar." Ia tersenyum. "Tidurlah!"

Sang anak mengangguk. Tersenyum lagi.

_Tidak…. Aku tidak akan menangis, ayah._

_Karena jika aku menangis, kalian akan bertambah sedih, kan?_

Jun Misugi mencengkeram majalah itu dengan kencang. Matanya kembali memerah.

_Aku tidak akan menangis!_

Sosoknya di atas kertas tak sanggup lagi ia lihat. Majalah itu utuh beberapa saat lalu. Namun, hanya butuh sekian detik untuk menghilangkan satu lembar dari tempat asalnya. Disobeknya dengan cepat. Tak cukup satu kali. Ia bagi menjadi dua, tiga, ah…. beberapa sobekan lain. Ia seperti tak bisa mengendalikan tangannya sendiri. Tak percaya bisa semarah itu. Marah kepada siapa?

_Menangis itu lemah! Aku baik-baik saja!_

Dengan cepat ia kumpulkan sobekan-sobekan itu membentuk bola kertas, kemudian dilemparnya kencang-kencang ke tempat sampah dekat ranjang. Sayang, meleset. Namun, ia tak punya niat untuk mengambilnya kembali.

_Sialan!_

Ia merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat. Dokternya selalu bilang padanya agar menjaga emosi. Biasanya ia sangat sabar.

Ia raba pelan dada kirinya. Diambilnya napas dalam-dalam, seolah itu cara dia menjinakkan jantungnya. Tampaknya kesusahan. Biasanya ia tak butuh waktu lama.

Belum berhasil, kini ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ia mendesah. Mungkin perawat yang lagi-lagi harus memeriksa kondisinya. Itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Silakan masuk!" Suara yang cukup kencang dari anak yang baru lepas dari selang pernapasan pagi tadi.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Bukan kaki yang pertama muncul, melainkan kepala, seperti seseorang ragu untuk masuk. Jun Misugi melihatnya, cukup terkejut.

"Manajer? Kenapa disitu? Masuklah!" ucapnya.

"Ah… Baiklah…." Seorang gadis berambut merah pelan-pelan bergerak masuk. Pendingin ruangan segera menimpa kulitnya, menggantikan udara panas yang dirasakannya di luar. Ia sedikit menunduk, kemudian berhenti berjalan cukup jauh dari ranjang.

"Kapten…. Sendirian?" Ia mengangkat kepala, mencoba memulai percakapan. Mata itu tak berani memandang sang kapten secara langsung. Namun, meskipun ia alihkan pandangan ke arah tembok maupun jendela, sosoknya tetap terlihat. Itu adalah laki-laki kurus tinggi, serta pucat. Piyama rumah sakit seperti agak kebesaran untuknya, memperlihatkan leher yang putih, juga lengan yang kecil.

"Ah. Iya. Ayah harus bekerja. Mama kuminta pulang sebentar untuk istirahat. Ia kecapekan." Lelaki itu membalas, tersenyum sedikit.

"Oh…." Yayoi berucap canggung.

"Manajer…. Tidak dampingi tim? Hari ini pertandingan terakhir, kan?"

"Tidak…. Kali ini…."

"Hmm…. Pelatih memintamu kemari?"

"Eh?" Yayoi sedikit tersentak. Ia memandang lelaki itu sebentar, kemudian menunduk kembali. Kali ini kedua tangannya mengatup di depan. Ia remas-remas sendiri, seperti sedang grogi, atau salah tingkah. "Bukan. Aku sendiri yang…." ucapnya lirih.

"Hmm…." Reaksi temannya, seolah mengerti.

Yayoi membungkuk dalam tiba-tiba. "Maaf…." Ia bilang.

"Eh?" Sang kapten terkejut. "Untuk apa?"

"Maafkan aku…." Gadis itu berucap lagi.

"Tapi, kenapa? Sudahlah! Angkat kepalamu!"

Jun Misugi memang seorang tuan muda. Melihat pelayan membungkuk hormat padanya itu sudah biasa. Tapi, jika teman sekelasnya yang melakukannya, ia tak pernah berharap.

"Manajer…."

Kalau saja ia tak berada di atas ranjang, pasti akan mudah baginya membuat gadis itu berhenti.

Sembari terus membungkuk, Yayoi menggeleng lemah. "Maaf…. Gara-gara aku, pertandingan kemarin jadi kacau."

"Hah?"

"Kalau aku tidak beritahu Tsubasa-kun, kapten mungkin tidak akan berada disini."

"Eh?"

"Aku yang membuat kapten kecewa dan marah, makanya-"

"Bukankah kemarin aku berterima kasih padamu?"

"Eh?"

Terkejut, Yayoi mengangkat kepala perlahan. Ia mendapati kaptennya tersenyum.

"Manajer benar. Aku memang kecewa. Manajer sudah janji akan jaga rahasia, tidak akan bilang kondisiku pada yang lain, terutama tim lawan, kan? Makanya aku marah padamu waktu itu."

"Eh?"

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf…."

"Tapi, kapten…."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, jika kau tidak beritahu Tsubasa-kun, pertandingan kemarin akan semakin berat ya? Akibatnya, mungkin kondisiku akan lebih parah dari ini."

"Eh?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Manajer juga sudah banyak membantuku kemarin."

Yayoi tak bisa lagi membalas. Matanya mulai berkaca.

"Sudah ya! Lupakan saja kejadian kemarin! Itu tidak menyenangkan. Hehe." Lelaki itu berucap lagi. Yayoi masih terdiam, cukup lama, sampai akhirnya melihat sang kapten mendesah panjang, namun tetap tersenyum.

"Benar-benar yang terakhir…." ucapnya. Sorot matanya lemah. Sedih.

"Eh?"

Lelaki itu menunduk. "Sepakbola. Sudah tidak boleh lagi." Ia ingat pembicaraan semalam.

"Eh? Tidak boleh?" Yayoi berucap. Suaranya agak kencang kali ini.

Sang kapten mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi, kemarin kau bilang…"

Saat itu Jun Misugi berjalan dari lapangan kembali ke _bench_. Yayoi di sampingnya, membantu menopang tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang, memandang rivalnya, yang hari itu tak mampu ia kalahkan.

"Tsubasa-kun. Aku janji akan mengalahkan penyakitku. Kemudian, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menang darimu."

Ia selalu punya kepercayaan diri yang kuat. Tidak ada sedikitpun bimbang dalam ucapannya.

"Kau sudah janji kan, kapten?"

Yayoi telah bergerak maju selangkah, semakin dekat dengan anak lelaki itu.

"Kenapa bilang begitu?"

Melihat sang kapten berlarian bermain sepakbola, jujur, gadis itu takut. Tapi, mendengar ia bicara seolah-olah menyerah, itu tidak lebih baik.

"Kapten pasti bisa, kan?" Gadis itu berucap. Matanya semakin berkaca.

Jun Misugi menunduk. Ia belum pulih dari kekesalannya semalam, tadi pagi, juga beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia pandangi kembali bekas sobekan di majalahnya. Kekesalannya bangkit kembali. Dan apa yang Yayoi ucapkan, bukannya meredam, tapi justru menambah parah lukanya, meskipun itu tidak sengaja.

"Kemarin…. Aku tidak serius bilang begitu." Lelaki itu berucap pelan.

"Eh?"

"Itu biar aku tidak kelihatan menyedihkan saja…."

"Hah?"

"Soalnya aku merasa semua orang disana kasihan padaku…."

"Apa?"

Jun Misugi, untuk masalah-masalah tertentu, ia pintar berbohong.

"Sudahlah…. Begini lebih baik." Ia masih berusaha tersenyum. Matanya memerah lagi. Yayoi melihatnya.

"Tapi, aku percaya ucapan kapten kemarin." Ia berucap, seolah-olah mulai mengerti apa yang dirasakan temannya.

"Eh?" Jun Misugi menoleh.

"Sebenarnya kau belum menyerah, kan?"

Gadis itu berucap lembut, tidak sadar jika apa yang ia katakan akan membuat masalah. Mata sang kapten terbelalak, semakin memerah. Tidak percaya bisa tertangkap basah begitu mudah.

"Jadi, berusahalah!" Yayoi tersenyum. Ada perasaan yang hampir meledak dari dadanya, ia coba redam kuat-kuat. Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah menangis. Kali ini, yang tidak cukup kuat menahan justru temannya. Mungkin terlalu banyak baginya. Bendungan yang ia yakini kokoh, lama-lama tak kuat juga.

"Ah!"

Yayoi tidak bisa percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Ia menutup mulut. Kalau bisa, akan ia koreksi ucapannya tadi. Untuk pertama kali, ia menyaksikan sang kapten yang begitu berkharisma, yang begitu dewasa, menitikkan air mata.

"Kau…. Tidak tahu kondisiku, makanya bilang begitu…." Lelaki itu berusaha mengusap matanya. Namun, sia-sia karena yang lain muncul kembali.

"Kali ini sudah tidak ada ampun lagi…." Ia mulai sesak. Namun, selagi bisa, ia masih berusaha menahan emosinya meledak. Beberapa kali ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Yayoi terdiam.

"Mereka bilang, aku bisa mati…." Kesal, ia mengusap matanya cepat-cepat dengan punggung tangan. Namun, air mata itu mengkhianatinya.

"Tapi, aku belum mau menyerah!" Tiba-tiba ia agak berseru. Masih sesekali mengusap mata.

"Tidak mau menyerah!"

_Ayah…. Aku baru 11 tahun. Aku boleh menangis, kan?_

"Tidak mau! Ini menyebalkan…."

_Tidak memalukan kan, ayah?_

Air mata pertama menetes di pipi Yayoi. Ia memang mudah menangis. Terlebih kali ini. Ketika seorang teman yang biasanya sangat tertutup, mengatakan semua yang lama ia pendam, dan itu menyedihkan, maka ia juga merasa sakit.

"Huweee….!"

Akhirnya, malah dia yang menangis kencang. Kaget, sang kapten menoleh ke arahnya.

"Manajer? Kenapa?" Ia mulai melupakan kesedihannya sendiri.

"Kapten…. Jangan menyerah! Jangan menyerah ya…!" ucapnya terisak-isak, sambil berulang kali mengusap mata.

Jun Misugi melihat gadis itu lama. Ia tak bisa sepertinya, begitu jujur dengan perasaan. Menangis pun, kalau tidak terpaksa, tidak akan ia lakukan. Tapi, Yayoi beda. Apa yang lelaki itu lihat, sepertinya Yayoi menggantikan posisinya. Menangis untuk bagiannya. Untuk pertama kali, ia tidak menyesal telah menangis di hadapan seseorang. Ia bahkan sudah mulai bisa tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya." Ia berucap, mengejutkan gadis itu.

"Eh?"

Mata dan pipinya masih basah. Ingus di hidungnya ia sedot kuat-kuat. Melihatnya, lelaki itu tersenyum lagi.

"Aku akan berjuang!" Ia berkata mantap.

Mata Yayoi melebar. "Benarkah?" ucapnya pelan.

Jun mengangguk. Dan ini membuat senyum gadis itu mengembang.

"Ya. Kau pasti bisa, kapten!" ucapnya bersemangat. Jun pun tersenyum.

_Aneh. Kenapa lagi-lagi dia?_

_Waktu itu pun…. Dia membuatku kerepotan._

Latihan Minggu sore itu terpaksa harus berlangsung di tengah hujan. Bukan, bukan untuk melatih stamina pemain di segala cuaca. Tapi, karena turnamen nasional tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Pelatih tahu ini tidak susah bagi anak didiknya, terlebih karena ia tahu fisik mereka kuat. Diguyur hujan yang tak terlalu deras sebentar, mungkin tidak akan membuat mereka sakit. Tapi, tidak untuk satu orang.

"Misugi, masuklah!"

Pelatih berdiri di pinggir lapangan, berbicara pada anak lelaki di sampingnya. Badannya basah kuyup, sama seperti rekannya.

"Maksud Anda, bermain?" Anak yang dari tadi bersilang lengan, bertanya antusias. Senyuman terpancar dari wajah pucatnya.

"Bukan. Maksudku masuk ke dalam. Aoba, antar dia!"

"Eh?"

Yayoi berdiri di sebelah sang kapten, terkejut. Sementara, senyuman anak lelaki itu mulai memudar.

"Kapten, ayo!" Gadis itu menawarkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, pelatih." Lelaki itu berucap, sedikit kesal.

Pelatih menghela napas. "Masuklah! Ini perintah! Aoba, tolong antar saja dia!"

"Eh?"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti…." Jun akhirnya mengalah. Ia berbalik badan. Langkah pertama yang ia buat, hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

"Aoba, pegangi dia!"

"Eh? I-iya…."

Canggung, Yayoi mencoba memegangi lengan sang kapten. Tak ada komplain. Ia merasakan sedikit bobot anak itu bertumpu padanya. Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju ruang klub. Sesampainya disana, pintu ruangan itu sengaja dibiarkan terbuka.

Jun Misugi duduk di atas bangku. Sementara Yayoi masih berdiri, mencari sebuah handuk.

"Pelatih lama-lama mirip mamaku…." Lelaki itu berucap.

"Eh?" Yayoi menoleh. Ia sudah temukan satu handuk kering di tangannya.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti mau pingsan kapan saja?" Anak itu berkata, masih kesal.

Yayoi berjalan mendekat. "Sayangnya, iya. Jangankan pelatih, aku saja tahu." Ia berikan handuk itu padanya. "Keringkan badanmu!"

Jun menerimanya. "Begitu ya? Gawat juga ya…. Mereka bisa curiga…." Anak itu mulai mengusap wajah dan rambutnya. Namun, baru sebentar sudah membuatnya kecapekan. Gerakannya melemah.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Yayoi refleks berbicara. Sebenarnya, ia sudah mulai mencoba menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit rasa canggung terhadap kaptennya. Semenjak ia tahu kondisinya, ia berpikir untuk selalu memperhatikannya. Itu natural. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya.

"Boleh…."

Dan Jun Misugi yang kaku pun, perlahan mulai mencair.

Yayoi mengambil handuk dari tangan sang kapten, kemudian beralih duduk di sampingnya. "Maaf ya. Permisi…." Ia mulai mengusap rambut pimpinan timnya. Anak itu sengaja menunduk, memudahkan pekerjaan Yayoi. Gadis itu menyadari wajahnya mulai panas, namun berusaha tak ia hiraukan. Ia tak tahu alasannya juga.

"Jantungku bekerja lebih keras ketika udara dingin." Sang kapten tiba-tiba berucap. "Kurasa pelatih tahu itu. Makanya…." Ia melanjutkan.

Yayoi menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kapten baik-baik saja, kan?" Ia bertanya. Jun menoleh lemah.

Seharusnya ia tahu ketika mengantarnya tadi. Tubuh anak itu dingin. Kini, ketika ia melihat lebih cermat, kedua tangan kurus itu menggigil. Yayoi berdiri.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar! Kucarikan sesuatu yang kering." Gadis itu menyisir kembali lemari. Semua _jersey_ terpakai. _Jersey_ cadangan belum dicuci. Itu hari Minggu. Mereka tidak membawa baju ganti. Handuk-handuk sudah ia taruh di luar. Saat ini pasti sudah basah. Satu-satunya yang tersisa sudah dipakai. Itu pun tak bisa membuat kering sempurna.

"Bagaimana ya…." Ia mulai cemas.

"Sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa…." Masih duduk, sang kapten berucap. Yayoi tak menghiraukan.

"Aku cari di sekolah saja ya? Ada kegiatan klub lain. Sekalian minta minuman hangat. Teh oke, kan?"

Ia sudah pasti akan berlari keluar jika tidak mendengar suara yang mencegahnya.

"Manajer, sudahlah! Masih hujan!" Sang kapten berseru sebisanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Disini saja!" Ia berpaling muka. Kalimat terakhir itu tahu-tahu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Yayoi tak punya pilihan kecuali menurut. Ia duduk di samping anak itu lagi.

"Benar, tidak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya. Segera dibalas dengan anggukan.

Tapi, gadis itu belum percaya. Ia masih melihat temannya menggigil. Tiba-tiba ia terpikir sebuah metode.

"Kapten, jika kau gosokkan kedua tangan seperti ini, dingin akan sedikit berkurang." Ia berucap, mempraktikkan. "Cobalah!" Ia tersenyum.

Jun Misugi menoleh. Ia hanya melihat apa yang dikerjakan Yayoi. Tangannya masih di pangkuan, seperti susah ia gerakkan.

"Ayo, coba saja!" bujuknya.

Jun Misugi tersenyum sedikit. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Berhasil, namun ia punya gerakan yang lemah, hampir tak bertenaga. Yayoi menyadarinya.

"Ya ampun!" Spontan, ia meraih tangan sang kapten. Yang ia dapati adalah tangan yang beku dengan kuku sedikit kebiruan.

Jun terkejut, namun berusaha tenang. "Sering begini…. Tidak apa-apa…." ucapnya, memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kapten pulang ya! Kau bawa _handphone_? Hubungi rumah! Sini, biar aku yang bicara!" Sembari melepas tangan anak itu, Yayoi berkata cemas. Jun menggeleng.

"Eh? Tidak mau?" Gadis itu berucap lagi.

Jun menggeleng lagi. "Bukan…. _Handphone_…. Tidak kubawa…." ujarnya pelan.

"Ya ampun! Ah! Kupinjamkan punya pelatih ya?" Yayoi hendak berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, manajer! Nanti juga baikan…." Jun menyela.

"Tapi-"

"Kalau mamaku tahu, dia pasti akan marah. Sudahlah…." bujuknya. Yayoi kalah juga. Ia kembali duduk.

Gadis itu menghela napas. "Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?" Ia bertanya.

"Biarkan saja…." balas rekannya.

"Mana boleh begitu…." ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja…." Lelaki itu berkeras.

"Yah…. Kita lihat saja…."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan tetap disini. Kalau kau mulai tidak beres, aku akan benar-benar telepon rumahmu!" ancam gadis itu.

Jun menoleh. Awalnya sedikit terkejut. Namun, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Boleh…." Ia bilang. Dan Yayoi pun ikut tersenyum.

"Sini!" Ia menengadahkan tangan kiri di depan tubuh anak lelaki itu.

"Eh?"

Jun terkejut. Yayoi menoleh, cukup tersipu.

"Kita teman, kan?" Ia tersenyum.

Jun menatap tangan gadis itu. Ia mengerti maksudnya. Awalnya ia ragu. Mungkin malu. Tapi, perlahan, ia mulai tinggalkan pikiran rumitnya, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Dan untuk pertama kali, kedua tangan beda ukuran itu terpaut. Sesaat lalu, tangan itu dingin. Kini, perlahan mulai berkurang. Yayoi tersenyum. Jun pun begitu.

Mereka duduk seperti itu lama, sampai hujan berhenti.

"Kapten…. Sampai kau bilang kondisimu pada yang lain, jangan sungkan untuk minta tolong aku ya!" Yayoi berucap. Jun hanya mengangguk.

"Jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian! Kita teman, kan?" Ia mengulangi kalimat itu lagi.

Jun tersenyum. "Ya. Kita teman."

Gadis itu pun tersenyum. "Baguslah."

_Ah…. Sejak kapan aku begini ya?_

_Mungkin aku kesepian…._

* * *

"Manajer, aku akan dioperasi." Pada akhirnya ia mengatakannya.

Yayoi masih disana. Duduk di kursi plastik, cukup dekat dengan ranjang lelaki itu.

"Eh? Operasi?" Gadis itu terkejut.

Jun tersenyum. "Ya. Dalam waktu dekat."

"Itu bahaya, kan?" Yayoi bertanya lugu.

Sang kapten tersenyum lagi. "Ya. Tapi, akan lebih bahaya lagi kalau dibiarkan…."

"Eh?"

"Ini bukan yang pertama. Jadi, aku percaya diri."

"Kau pernah sebelumnya?" Yayoi berucap, agak berseru. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu yang pernah tak sengaja ia lihat di dada anak itu.

Jun tersenyum. "Ya."

Yayoi takjub. "Hmm…. Kau kuat ya."

"Eh?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Berjuanglah!"

Jun mengangguk. Tersenyum juga. "Akan kutepati janjiku!" Ia berkata mantap, tak ada lagi ragu.

"Ya. Aku percaya padamu!" Begitu pun gadis itu.

_Ya. Teruskan saja, Jun! Buka semuanya!_

_Apa lagi yang bisa kau tutupi?_

_#_

_#_

_-End of chapter 7-_

Fyuuuh~ Chapter yang panjang selesai juga *ngelap keringat*.

So, bagaimana _readers_? Jadi seperti ini. Tapi, ini sudah direncanakan sih. Hehehe.

Semoga menghibur ya….

Terima kasih telah membaca. Tetap _review_ ya…. Soalnya, jadi semangat kalau ada tanggapan. Hehehe. :D

_See you_….


	8. Gifts and The Photographs

Haloooo semuanya…. Apa kabar?

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca maupun mereview. :D

Langsung saja ya, kupersembahkan chapter 8 yang panjang ini! Selamat membaca! Jangan ketiduran ya! Hehe. :D

_Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi-sensei. I don't own the original story, nor the characters. I only own this amateur fanmade fiction, including the plot and other OC(s)/OOC-ness. _

_Fourteen-Teller presents…._

_-The Story of A Broken Heart-_

_Chapter 8: Gifts and The Photographs _

* * *

"Mamaaaa…..!"

Pagi itu tangga rumah keluarga Aoba berguncang.

"Mama…! Mama…!"

Seorang anak perempuan turun terburu-buru dari kamarnya, masih dengan piyama, juga rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Ada apa, Yayoi? Ribut sekali."

Sang ibu sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Ia sudah berdandan. Rambutnya yang sebahu ia ikat rapi. Blazer ia letakkan di sandaran kursi. Tas dan dokumen kantor di atas meja, ia jauhkan dari makanan. Yayoi mendekat.

"Ini…. Apa?"

Ia memegang sebuah kotak dengan bungkus kertas merah muda bermotif hati. Sang ibu melihatnya, tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi~"

Tiba-tiba sang adik muncul. Masih mengucek mata dan menguap, ia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ah! Selamat pagi, Satoshi. Cepat mandi! Gantian sama kakak. Habis itu kita sarapan sama-sama!" Sang ibu berucap, sebelum mematikan kompor.

"Baik~"

Sang anak lelaki pun menurut dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Mama…. Ini…. Serius?"

Yayoi masih berdiri di tempatnya, memandang isi kotak itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia baru saja bangun tidur, dan menemukan benda itu di meja belajarnya. Di atasnya tertempel sebuah memo bertuliskan 'Untuk Yayoi'.

Sang ibu tersenyum, melepas apronnya. "Kaget ya? Kejutan mama berhasil, dong."

"Eh?"

Wanita itu mendekati putrinya, mengelus pipinya lembut. "Selamat ulang tahun ke-14, sayang."

Mata Yayoi melebar. Ia telah membaca kartu ucapan di kotak itu, sama persis dengan perkataan ibunya sekarang. Namun, mendengarnya secara langsung, itu lebih membuatnya bahagia.

"Terima kasih, mama…." Ia tersenyum. "Tapi, ini…." Ia melihat kembali kado di tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

Sang ibu melihat putrinya seperti tidak gembira dengan hadiah yang diterimanya.

Yayoi masih menunduk. "Ini…. Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Eh?"

Itu adalah sebuah ponsel baru. Desainnya flip, dengan warna dasar merah muda. Cocok dengan pemiliknya yang manis.

"Ya ampun…. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, Yayoi. Mama membelikanmu karena mama tahu kau sudah mulai membutuhkannya. Lagipula, mama belum bisa belikan yang lebih bagus dari itu kok."

"Eh?"

"Nanti, kalau kau sudah SMA, dan mama punya cukup uang, akan mama belikan yang lebih bagus."

Sang ibu tersenyum, menepuk bahu Yayoi pelan. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak…. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, mama…." Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak!"

Sang ibu membalas senyumnya. "Sama-sama." Ia mulai duduk di sebuah kursi, memandang raut muka putrinya yang masih begitu sumringah.

"Dengan begini, kau bisa sering-sering kontak dengan Jun-kun, Yayoi…." ucapnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Eh?"

"Benar, kan?"

'Jun-kun'. Itu bukan pertama kali Yayoi mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut ibunya. Itu adalah cara yang dipakai sang ibu untuk menggodanya. Dalam sekejap, wajah kusut gadis itu memerah.

"Ka-kapten tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!" Ia berseru sembari memalingkan muka.

Sang ibu bertopang dagu, masih tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

Yayoi membuat satu langkah mundur. "Tentu saja!" Ia berbalik badan, kemudian berlari menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya kembali. Sang ibu terkikih.

Di kamarnya, Yayoi mencari benda untuk digantungkan di ponsel barunya. Ia membuka laci meja belajar, menemukan sebuah barang yang masih tersegel. Ia tak pernah membukanya. Seperti sengaja menunggu saatnya tiba.

Pelan-pelan, ia membuka segelnya. Karena meskipun itu hanya kotak kemasan, seperti memiliki nilai berharga baginya. Ia keluarkan isinya, segera ia coba pasangkan di ponsel yang saat itu juga menjadi kesayangannya. Ia tersenyum. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Akhirnya…." Ia berucap pelan.

#

#

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yayoi!"

Di sekolah, ia mendapat beberapa ucapan selamat, terutama dari teman sekelasnya. Berbeda dengan salah seorang teman yang ia kenal, dirinya tak menonjol. Tak pernah ia temukan lokernya penuh dengan hadiah. Kado dari teman dekatnya, baginya itu sudah cukup.

Ia menempati kursinya, kemudian menoleh ke bangku kosong di samping kirinya. Ia mendesah kecewa. Orang itu belum datang.

Bersamaan dengan bel masuk dimulai, seorang anak lelaki memasuki kelas. Ia mengenakan celana panjang dan sweater. Bukan dia satu-satunya. Semua anak berkostum serupa. Awal musim semi, namun sisa-sisa musim dingin belum sepenuhnya hilang. Yayoi melihat anak itu, memerah sendiri. Sebenarnya ia lebih suka melihatnya dengan kaus berkerah atau kemeja. Namun, ia sendiri meyakini bahwa busana apa saja cocok dengannya. Tanpa sadar, ia memegang erat ponsel di saku roknya.

Bel istirahat pertama, beberapa siswa meninggalkan kelas. Yayoi menolak ajakan ke kantin oleh Haruka. Bukan, bukan karena ia mencoba mengantisipasi kemungkinan temannya minta traktiran. Tapi, karena satu orang yang lebih penting.

Anak lelaki itu masih duduk di bangkunya. Ia keluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas, kemudian mulai membacanya dengan serius. Yayoi mendekat, berdiri di samping meja lelaki itu.

"Ah. Kupikir kau sedang belajar." Ia berucap begitu menyadari buku itu adalah sebuah majalah sepakbola.

Si anak lelaki mendongak, tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Nilai ujian akhir sudah keluar, kan? Untuk apa belajar?"

"Hm. Kupikir kau masih ingin perbaikan."

Lelaki itu kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. "Perbaikan? Untuk apa? Ada-ada saja," ucapnya tanpa memandang Yayoi. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Iya ya. Nilaimu kan sudah bagus semua."

Si anak lelaki menyeringai. "Hehe. Aku juga tidak menyangka."

"Huh, sombong sekali." Yayoi memasang muka cemberut. "Sepertinya aku harus belajar banyak darimu," ucapnya lagi sebelum mendapati temannya itu tertawa.

"Hahaha. Boleh boleh."

Satu dari hari keberuntungannya adalah melihat anak lelaki itu gembira. Kadang-kadang menjadi hal yang langka menemukan dia tertawa lepas.

"Hari ini kau kelihatan bahagia, kapten. Ada yang istimewa?" Yayoi bertanya, seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, tersenyum. "Ya. Aku sangat menantikannya."

"Eh? Apa?"

"_Big match_ Barcelona vs Real Madrid nanti malam."

Lelaki itu membuka majalah pada lembar yang berisi ulasan prediksi pertandingan itu. "Coba tebak berapa skornya!" ucapnya sembari mendongak ke arah Yayoi.

Gadis itu terdiam. Ada kekecewaan dari raut wajahnya. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan jika menganggap anak itu ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Ia mendesah.

"Berapapun, asal Barcelona yang menang!" ucapnya sedikit kesal.

Jun Misugi tersenyum. Untuk urusan klub favorit, mereka punya jagoan yang berbeda. Tebak-tebakan skor sering mereka lakukan. Yayoi sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengikuti pertandingan-pertandingan seperti itu. Ia hanya sering mendapat info dari TV, internet, juga mulut anak itu. Ketika ia mulai bicara tentang sepakbola, mau tak mau gadis itu harus meladeninya.

"Percaya diri sekali. Tapi, maaf. Malam ini pasti Madrid yang menang." Sang kapten berucap.

"Yah, lihat saja nanti!" Gadis itu menjawab sebelum mendapati sang kapten kembali fokus dengan majalah favoritnya.

Yayoi merogoh saku roknya, memegang ponsel barunya. Ada yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini, namun tampaknya itu tidak mudah. Ia melihat sekeliling, tak banyak siswa di kelas. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, seperti sudah membuat keputusan.

"Ka-kapten…."

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu, digenggamnya erat.

Sang kapten menoleh. "Ya?"

"Nomor teleponmu, _please_!"

"Eh?"

Yayoi tiba-tiba menodongkan ponsel tepat di hadapan lelaki itu, membuatnya terkejut.

Salah. Yang ingin ia katakan sebenarnya bukan kalimat paksaan seperti itu. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan kalimat seperti "Maaf, kapten, boleh minta nomor teleponmu?". Namun, karena gugup, kata-kata itu tidak keluar. Ia menyadari wajahnya semakin memerah. Sementara, sang kapten masih tampak keheranan.

"Nomor….ku?" Ia bilang, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan benda yang terpampang di depan wajahnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk, tak berani menunjukkan raut mukanya.

"Ah, baiklah. 0-"

"Tidak tidak. Kapten yang simpan. Aku belum terbiasa menggunakannya. Hehe."

Yayoi mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha tersenyum wajar. Namun, yang terlihat justru seperti orang salah tingkah.

"Ah. Baiklah…." Jun mengambil ponsel itu. Meskipun berbeda dengan miliknya, namun ia tampak tak canggung mengoperasikannya.

"Baru ya? Desainnya lucu." Ia berkomentar.

"Hehe. Begitulah. Mama yang belikan. Katanya aku sudah membutuhkannya."

"Hm. Benar sih…."

Jun masih mengutak-atik benda itu. "Eh? Belum ada kontak satu pun?"

"Eh? Ah…. Iya. Aku masih bingung memakainya…."

"Bahkan nomormu sendiri belum disimpan?"

"Eh? Itu…. Aku lupa. Hehe…."

"Jadi, aku yang pertama?"

"Eh? Yah…. Begitulah…."

"Hmm…. Baiklah…. Kau ingin panggil aku apa disini?"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Nama kontak."

"Eh? Itu…. Tentu saja…. Kapten, kan?"

"Kapten? Yang lain saja deh!"

"Eh? Tapi…."

"Misugi? Misugi-kun? Misugi-san? Jun-kun? Atau-"

"Tidak tidak. Lebih baik kapten saja. Aku tidak terbiasa yang lain. Hehe."

"Tapi, aku tidak mau."

"Eh?"

"Aku bukan kapten lagi. Lama-lama aku kesal kau panggil begitu."

"Tapi, kau panggil aku manajer juga. Aku kan sudah lama berhenti."

"Ah. Iya ya…. Lalu?"

"Sudah. Tulis saja kapten, seperti biasanya!"

"Tidak mau. Ah! Begini saja…." Lelaki itu mulai mengetik dengan cepat.

"Selesai. Nih." Ia menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya. Yayoi membaca nama kontak anak itu, bingung.

"J-U-N-E? Apa maksudnya? Seperti ejaan Bahasa Inggris…."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Nanti kau juga akan mengerti."

"Eh? Tapi, aneh…."

"Haha. Sudahlah! Itu tidak penting."

"Hm. Baiklah…." Yayoi merogoh sakunya kembali, mengeluarkan satu benda. "Kapten…. Satu lagi. Sebenarnya aku sudah coba memasangnya sendiri, tapi aku mengalami kesulitan." Ia menjulurkan ponsel dan benda itu kembali ke hadapan sang kapten. "Tolong….!" Gadis itu menyeringai, memerah lagi.

Jun Misugi belum mengambilnya. Ia terkejut. Gantungan _handphone_ yang ada di depan matanya saat ini, bukan yang pertama kali ia lihat. "Ini kan…." ucapnya.

Yayoi mengangguk. "Ya. Tiga tahun lalu. Akhirnya bisa kugunakan juga." Ia tersenyum malu.

Jun mulai mengambil benda-benda itu. Ia tak butuh waktu lama memasangnya. "Kau sengaja ya, menyuruhku melakukan ini?" Ia bertanya, tersenyum penuh arti.

Yayoi semakin memerah. "Eh? Bu-bukan! Aku serius tidak bisa. Tangan laki-laki kan biasanya lebih terampil-"

"Hahaha. Nih!" Jun menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali.

"Te-terima kasih…." Gadis itu masih tersipu.

Jun tersenyum. "Berarti aku harus memasangnya juga ya?"

"Eh?"

"Begitu kan, perjanjiannya?"

"Eh? I-iya…."

"Baiklah. Besok kutunjukkan padamu."

"Ah. Te-terima kasih!" Gadis itu berucap girang, tidak menyangka bahwa sang kapten masih mengingatnya.

"A-aku ke kantin dulu ya. Haruka dan yang lainnya menunggu."

"Hm. Ya."

Yayoi berbalik badan, hendak melangkah, namun terhenti setelah mendengar suara lelaki itu.

"Tunggu!"

Sang kapten telah berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau bilang ponsel itu dari mamamu?" Ia bertanya.

"Eh? Iya…. Kenapa?"

"Kapan?"

"Tadi pagi…. Ada apa?"

Lelaki itu memegang dagu, seperti berpikir. "Tunggu….! Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?"

Yayoi menyadarinya. Mungkin wajar jika lelaki itu tidak bisa mengingat dengan pasti ulang tahunnya. Ia tersenyum, mencoba memberikan petunjuk. "Orangtuaku memberiku nama Yayoi karena artinya bulan Maret."

Sang kapten mulai mengingat-ingat. "Eh? Ah. Maret ya…."

"Hm."

"Ah! Ya ampun! Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Manajer, selamat ulang tahun!"

Akhirnya. Itulah kata-kata yang ingin Yayoi dengar hari ini. Ia tertunduk malu, merasa seperti melambung. Tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa begitu bahagia hanya karena hal simpel seperti ini.

"Empat belas tahun ya? Semakin tambah umur, semakin dewasa dan pintar ya, manajer!"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, menjulurkan tangannya di hadapan Yayoi. Gadis itu segera membalas jabat tangannya. Ia melihat perbedaan yang nyata pada kedua tangan itu. Miliknya begitu mungil dengan jari-jari yang lentik. Sementara milik sang kapten, semenjak terakhir kali ia menyentuhnya, kini ia merasa tangan itu bertambah besar. Namun, tetap kurus dan panjang.

"Terima kasih…." ucapnya pelan, masih tersipu. Kemudian keduanya saling melepaskan tangan.

Jun tersenyum. "Hm. Kau mau hadiah apa?"

"Eh?"

"Hm? Apa?"

"I-itu tidak perlu, kapten. Sungguh!"

"Tapi…."

"Begini sudah cukup. Hehe."

"Apanya yang cukup? Nanti sepulang sekolah, kita beli sama-sama, bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Ada Hideki-san yang mengantar. Bagaimana?"

"Ah. Ti-tidak perlu repot-repot. Lagipula, kapten sudah sering memberiku hadiah, kan?"

"Begitu ya? Tapi-"

"Ah! Aku ke kantin dulu. Sudah ya! Mau titip sesuatu? Jus, mungkin. Nanti kubelikan. Dah!"

"Eh? Manajer!"

Gadis itu berlalu dengan cepat, meninggalkan keheranan di wajah sang kapten.

"Aneh…" Jun berucap pelan. "Ya sudah lah." Ia pun duduk di kursinya kembali, melanjutkan bacaannya.

Meskipun tahu sang kapten tidak mengejar, Yayoi mempercepat langkah kakinya. Wajahnya masih memerah. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya meningkat. Ponsel itu ia genggam erat di dekapannya, kemudian mulai mengingat kembali satu kejadian yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Kapten, selamat ulang tahun!"

Pada akhirnya, waktu itu ia mengatakannya juga. Mereka berada di ruang kelas, berdua saja. Bel pulang sekolah sudah lama berbunyi. Anggota klub sepakbola lainnya sedang berlatih di lapangan.

Gadis itu menjulurkan sebuah benda di hadapan sang kapten. Sebuah kotak yang ia bungkus rapi dengan kertas kado dan pita merah. Sang kapten menerimanya, meskipun dengan wajah yang masih tampak heran.

"Terima kasih."

Yayoi sedikit menunduk. "Maaf, telat satu hari."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Boleh kubuka?"

"Eh?"

Yayoi tahu anak itu mendapat banyak kado dari fans. Tak satu pun ia buka di tempat. Tapi, sekarang? Ah, Yayoi kini mulai menganggap dirinya penting.

"I-iya…." Ia berucap malu.

Jun Misugi membuka bungkusnya pelan. "Ah!" Ia tampak terkejut.

"_Jersey_ tim Jepang…. Serius, untukku?"

Tiba-tiba mata cokelat anak itu bersinar. Itu adalah gantungan _handphone _berbentuk boneka singa dengan kostum kebanggaan tim sepakbola Jepang. _Merchandise_ Piala Dunia tahun itu.

"Iya."

Yayoi tahu ia mengambil keputusan yang benar. Benda yang semula ia berusaha beli untuk diberikan kepada yang ia panggil Tsubasa-kun, kini ia tak menyesal menyaksikannya berada di tangan orang lain.

"Aku sudah lama mencari yang ini, tapi tidak ketemu. Mereka bilang persediaannya terbatas. Kau yakin ini boleh untukku? Kau susah mendapatkannya juga, kan?"

Yayoi lupa kalau sang kapten adalah penggemar sepakbola. Barang semacam itu, mana mungkin ia tidak tahu.

"Jangan-jangan, kapten sudah punya ya?"

"Iya sih…."

"Ah. Maaf…. Kupikir…." Gadis itu menunduk kecewa.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku belum punya yang ini kok."

"Eh?"

"Aku memang punya banyak di rumah. Tapi, itu _jersey_ dari negara lain. Aku tidak beruntung, karena kehabisan stok yang _jersey_ Jepang. Kalah cepat dengan manajer. Hehehe."

"Begitu ya?"

"Hm. Makanya, ini…. Apa benar, boleh untukku? Ini pasti berharga bagimu, kan?"

"Eh? Ah. Tidak tidak. Tentu saja boleh, kapten."

"Serius?"

"Iya."

"Asyik! Terima kasih ya!"

Lelaki itu berucap girang. Menyaksikannya, Yayoi merasa lega, dan bahagia.

"Ah. Bagaimana kalau manajer kuberi satu?" Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berucap.

"Eh?"

"Kau mau _jersey _apa? Aku punya banyak, menganggur di rumah."

"Eh?"

"Hm? Pilih saja! Italia, Perancis, Jerman, Brazil, Inggris, Portugal, Spanyol, Belan-"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, kapten."

Yayoi tersenyum, sembari menggeleng sedikit. "Sungguh. Aku senang kau menyukainya."

"Eh?"

"Hehe. Tidak apa-apa."

"Begitu ya…."

Gadis itu terlalu sungkan. Meskipun ia menyangkal tak mau menerima, keesokan harinya ia bahagia ketika sang kapten mengambil inisiatifnya.

"Salah satu tim favoritku. Aku ingin manajer yang simpan."

Lelaki itu menyerahkan benda yang sama di tangan Yayoi. Bedanya, seragam yang dipakai boneka itu bukan biru, melainkan oranye.

"Ah. Ini…."

Yayoi memegangnya. Sebenarnya masih ragu untuk menerima.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Tim nasional Belanda. Sudah lama aku mengaguminya."

"Berarti…. Ini penting bagimu juga kan, kapten?"

"Ya. Mungkin sama pentingnya dengan yang Jepang."

"Lalu, kenapa kau berikan padaku?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau beri aku juga."

"Iya sih. Tapi…."

"Sudahlah. Kau simpan saja! Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Yah. Tapi…. Lagipula, aku belum punya ponsel…."

"Tidak masalah. Simpan saja dulu! Nanti kalau kau punya, baru kau pasang."

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu kapan?"

"Kapan saja boleh. Itu bukan barang yang mudah membusuk juga. Ah. Biar adil, aku juga akan pakai kalau kau sudah memasangnya."

"Eh?"

"Begitu lebih baik, kan? Sudah ya. Simpan baik-baik!"

"Ah. Ya…. Terima kasih, kapten."

Begitulah. Dan sejak saat itu, boneka singa lucu itu menjadi kesayangannya.

Esoknya, lelaki itu benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia tunjukkan gantungan _handphone_ berkostum tim Jepang di hadapan Yayoi. Penampakannya masih bersih. Jelas, ia menyimpannya baik-baik.

Yayoi tersenyum. "Sedikit ketinggalan jaman ya?"

"Hahaha. Benar juga. Tahun depan sudah Piala Dunia lagi. Akan ada maskot baru yang lucu lagi."

"Hehe. Iya. Tapi, ini juga lucu…."

"Hm." Jun Misugi merogoh saku celananya. "Manajer, satu lagi."

"Eh?"

Lelaki itu menyerahkan _paper bag_ mungil berhias pita. "Ini. Hadiah kecil."

"Eh?"

"Terimalah!"

Lelaki itu tidak mengerti kenapa ia sedikit tersipu. Yayoi bengong, ragu-ragu, namun akhirnya ia menerimanya juga.

"Terima kasih. Boleh kubuka?"

"Hm." Jun mengangguk.

"Uwaaah! Cantik sekali!"

Yayoi mengeluarkan isinya. Matanya bersinar. Itu adalah sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang manajer suka. Kupikir, karena kau lahir di bulan Maret, bunga itu cocok denganmu…."

Lelaki itu sedikit memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Yayoi sumringah. "Terima kasih!"

"Hm. Ya."

"Ah. Tunggu….! Ini mahal ya?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah rekannya.

"Eh?"

"Kalau mahal, aku tidak berani terima."

Jun Misugi melihat wajah sungkan gadis itu, kemudian mendesah. "Tidak. Kau pikir berapa uang sakuku?"

"Eh? Tidak? Beneran?"

"Iya."

"Oke. Kuterima. Terima kasih banyak, kapten!"

Gadis itu pun tersenyum girang.

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan cepat. Siswa disibukkan oleh kegiatan akhir tahun ajaran. Jun Misugi masih sering dikelilingi oleh fans fanatiknya. Meskipun begitu, Yayoi tak minder dan mengurangi jarak dirinya dengan lelaki itu. Ia bahkan lebih sering kontak dengannya. Ketika liburan musim semi tiba, saat tak bisa bertatap muka dengannya, frekuensi menelepon dan bertukar email menjadi lebih sering. Kini, tanpa sadar, tahun ajaran baru tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Halo. Selamat pagi~"

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Yayoi keluar rumah. Ia berjalan santai di jalanan kompleks. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel, sementara tangan satunya menjinjing sebuah tas kanvas. Ia memakai dres berwarna jingga setinggi lutut berlengan panjang. Di bawah kerah, terdapat aksen renda yang manis serta kancing-kancing mungil. Pita kecil mengitari pinggangnya, juga _flat shoes_ putih yang dikenakannya, menambah kesan feminin.

"Selamat pagi. Ada apa?" Suara di seberang telepon.

"Kau di rumah?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Jun Misugi berada di luar. Ia berjongkok, memberi makan ikan-ikan Koi di kolam samping rumahnya. Tangan satunya memegang ponsel. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa perlu membawa benda itu kemanapun ia pergi. Padahal, biasanya ia tak terlalu peduli.

"Aku menuju kesana."

"Eh? Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Eh? Bantuan apa?"

"Kau tahu kan, nilai bahasa Inggrisku buruk?"

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Mamaku menyuruhku privat denganmu karena tahu kau pintar."

"Hah?"

"_Please_…! Aku bermasalah dengan _Grammar_…"

"Ah. Tapi, apa harus sekarang? Liburan masih lama, kan?"

"Minggu depan sudah tahun ajaran baru, tuan muda."

"Eh? Yah… Santai saja dulu lah…! Ini masih pagi."

"Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur jalan kesana."

"Ah…. Begitu ya."

"Ya. Mau, kan? _Please_, Jun-sama!"

"Eh? Kau panggil aku apa?"

"Hahaha. Tidak tidak. Memangnya aku bilang apa?"

"Yang barusan itu."

"Haha. Apa? Kau salah dengar."

"Hei, aku mendengarnya. Kau mulai jadi _fan_-ku?"

"Enak saja!"

"Haha. Akui saja!"

"Aku cuma bercanda kok!"

"Bohong…!"

"Oke, tuan muda. Aku sudah di depan rumahmu."

"Ah. Cepat sekali. Tunggu sebentar!"

Pintu gerbang terbuka. Yayoi terkejut, melihat siapa yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi…." Ia berucap.

"Selamat pagi."

Itu adalah anak lelaki pemilik rumah. Ia memakai celana putih ¾ dengan kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru tua. Cuaca masih cukup dingin untuk akhir Maret.

Ia melihat gadis itu, tampil tidak dengan seragam. Entah kenapa ia suka penampilannya yang seperti itu. Kemudian dilihatnya rambut merah itu, tampak cantik dengan jepit rambut pemberiannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia tersenyum.

"Itu…. Aku tahu cocok denganmu."

"Eh?"

"Di rambutmu."

Yayoi memegangi rambutnya. "Eh? Ini…. Terima kasih. Hehe." Ia menyeringai.

Jun tersenyum. "Masuklah!"

Yayoi membungkuk sedikit, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk. "Tidak biasanya, kapten yang buka gerbangnya."

"Ah. Kebetulan aku sedang di luar. Sekalian saja."

Mereka memasuki ruang tamu. Yayoi melihat sekeliling.

"Sepi sekali. Kemana orang-orang?"

"Ada pembantu di dapur. Hideki-san mengantar mama belanja. Ayah pergi dengan rekan kerjanya."

"Oh. Begitu ya…."

"Mau dimana? Disini saja atau di atas?"

Yayoi sudah beberapa kali ke rumah itu. Namun, rasa sungkan masih ada. Ia boleh menganggap dirinya adalah teman baik sang kapten. Tapi, itu bukan berarti ia boleh melupakan sopan santun.

"Eng… Mungkin…. Disini saja." Ia berucap, tersenyum.

"Eh? Disini?"

Itu adalah ruang tamu. Tempat yang cukup luas untuk mereka mengobrol, atau belajar. Namun….

"Di atas saja ya! Ada banyak buku disana."

Sang kapten punya kehendak lain.

"Eh? Di atas?"

Maksudnya…. Di kamar? Yayoi mengikuti lelaki itu menaiki tangga. Ia pernah melihat kamar anak itu sebelumnya. Tapi, sekarang, jika berdua saja, meskipun niat mereka adalah belajar…. Bagi Yayoi, itu adalah masalah. Jantungnya mulai berpacu kencang.

"Nah, kita sampai. Silakan masuk!"

Jun Misugi membuka pintu ruangan itu. Mata Yayoi melebar.

"Uwaaah! Keren!"

Yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah hamparan lemari dan rak-rak tinggi dengan ratusan, mungkin ribuan koleksi buku. Pertama kali ia lihat di rumah seseorang.

"Maaf ya. Kamarku berantakan. Jadi, disini saja. Lagipula, kalau kau butuh buku, kau bisa langsung cari."

Lelaki itu lebih dulu masuk. Yayoi mengikuti. Matanya masih mengamati sekeliling.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya perpustakaan pribadi sebesar ini." Ia berkomentar.

"Hahaha. Sebenarnya, aku jarang kemari."

"Eh?"

"Kebanyakan buku-buku disini adalah koleksi ayahku. Aku tidak mengerti. Hehe."

"Hmm…."

"Ada buku pengetahuan umum juga sih. Tapi, aku malas membacanya karena tebal sekali. Mendingan baca majalah sepakbola."

"Hm. Khas dirimu…."

"Hehehe."

Yayoi mendekati satu lemari. "Ada banyak buku arsitektur disini. Punya ayahmu juga?"

"Hm. Ya. Sebelum memegang jabatan perusahaan ini, ayah sempat kuliah arsitektur."

"Wah, sama seperti ayahku dong."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm. Lalu, paman meninggalkan arsitektur?"

"Ya. Mau tidak mau. Setelah lulus, ayah langsung diminta memimpin perusahaan."

"Wah…. Paman pasti pintar sekali ya."

"Hehe. Begitulah."

Yayoi tampaknya lupa tujuannya kesana. Ia berjalan berkeliling, mencari buku bagus.

"Tidak adakah novel disini?" Ia bertanya, masih belum mengalihkan mata dari deretan buku-buku di depannya.

"Novel? Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya ada, novel misteri. Tunggu sebentar! Dimana ya…."

"Ah. Tidak tidak. Yang seperti itu, terlalu berat untukku. Tidak usah saja. Hehe."

"Baiklah…."

Jun Misugi duduk di sebuah kursi. Salah satu sikunya bersandar di atas meja, ia topang dagunya. Ia sengaja memberikan temannya cukup waktu untuk melihat-lihat. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk belajar juga.

"Wow! Ensiklopedia binatang, flora…. Tata surya…. Kau pasti sudah membacanya ya? Tidak heran kau pintar."

Jun Misugi mengangkat alisnya. "Aku tidak ingat pernah membacanya. Mungkin, iya, waktu aku masih kecil."

"Hmm…. Anak rajin ya…."

Jari-jari Yayoi masih menyisir buku-buku disana, belum menemukan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah!"

Tiba-tiba jari itu berhenti. "Apa ini?" Ia menarik sebuah benda menyerupai buku dari tempatnya. Tidak ada judul di sampulnya, melainkan beberapa tulisan. 'Memories'. 'My Little Treasure'.

"Album foto?"

Yayoi membalikkan badannya, menghadap sang kapten. Lelaki itu menurunkan tangannya, tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Ah. Itu…."

"Boleh kulihat?"

Yayoi tahu ia tak boleh lancang. Setidaknya, ia harus mendapat ijin untuk melihatnya. Jun Misugi mengenali benda itu.

"Itu album fotoku. Sebaiknya tidak usah dilihat. Tidak menyenangkan."

"Eh? Tidak boleh ya?"

Yayoi menurunkan album itu. Raut wajahnya kecewa. Sang kapten menyadarinya, tidak tega.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Silakan saja!"

Ijin yang begitu mudah keluar dari mulutnya. Kini, ia bersiap untuk hal selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih!"

Yayoi berucap girang, kemudian duduk di depan lelaki itu. Ia membuka lembar pertama.

"Ah. Kalian benar-benar keluarga bahagia…."

"Eh?"

Itu adalah foto keluarga berukuran satu lembar _full_. Jun kecil, ayah, dan ibunya berfoto di ruang tengah. Sang anak tersenyum kecil dan tulus. Sang ayah memiliki senyuman seperti menyiratkan kebanggaan. Sementara sang ibu, senyumannya lemah, seperti dipaksakan.

"Ah. Di ruang tamu juga dipasang foto yang sama, kan?"

Sang kapten berkomentar. Yayoi mengangguk, tetap memandang foto itu, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Aku suka foto ini. Kalian kelihatan bahagia."

"Eh?"

"Kapten beruntung, punya keluarga yang lengkap."

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Jun Misugi melihatnya, tahu, gadis itu sebenarnya menyimpan kesedihan dalam ucapannya.

"Tapi, kapten sama sekali tidak mirip paman. Hehe"

"Eh? Yah…. Banyak yang bilang begitu sih."

"Hm. Tapi, kau mirip tante."

"Hm. Benar."

"Tapi, kadang-kadang sifatmu mirip paman."

"Begitukah?"

"Oke. Selanjutnya."

Yayoi membuka lembar berikutnya. Yang ia lihat adalah seperti sebuah kronologi pertumbuhan seseorang. Ia membaca catatan yang tertulis di bawah masing-masing foto.

'_Jun. Usia 1 hari. Biru dan kecil. Ayah mengambil foto ketika aku masih menangis di ruang perawatan.'_

Dari tutur kata yang melankolis, Yayoi segera tahu siapa yang menulisnya.

'_Jun. 1 hari. Bayi yang tidak berdosa.'_

Itu adalah bayi kecil yang tampak tertidur dalam inkubator. Mungil dan rapuh. Yayoi melanjutkan.

'_Jun. Usia 5 hari. Selesai operasi pertama. Kulitnya sudah sedikit pink. :)'_

Kali ini, tampaknya sang ibu sedikit lega. Namun, bukan berarti kesedihan itu hilang. Yayoi melihat bayi kecil di foto itu, tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos, plester putih besar di dadanya, terlihat pula beberapa selang menembus kulitnya, masker oksigen di hidung, serta elektroda di dada yang terhubung ke mesin. Ekspresi gadis itu berubah.

"Sudah kubilang kan, itu tidak menyenangkan."

Jun berucap. Ia sendiri tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Yayoi tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Akan kulanjutkan," ucapnya. Sang kapten mendesah.

'_Jun. Usia 6 hari. Selesai operasi. Senyuman pertama. :)'_

"Aku yakin mama menulis ini semua sambil menangis."

"Eh?"

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba berucap. Yayoi mengangkat pandangannya dari album.

"Coba saja lihat tulisannya!"

Yayoi mengamati tulisan itu kembali. Benar, terlihat tidak rapi, seperti bergetar. Ada bagian tulisan yang telah luntur, seperti terkena air.

"Kupikir juga begitu…." Ia berucap lemah.

Jun tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin mama tidak ingin melihatnya, makanya disimpan disitu."

"Eh?"

"Itu memori yang tidak menyenangkan, kan?"

"…."

Yayoi tertunduk. Ia membuka kembali lembar berikutnya Ia melihat bayi lelaki kecil berada di gendongan sang ayah, kadang dengan sang ibu. Ada sebuah foto ia sedang di pangkuan sang ibu, tangan kecilnya memegang biskuit bayi kuat-kuat. Rona wajahnya pucat.

Kemudian foto ketika anak itu sudah bisa berdiri, merangkak, juga berjalan. Orang tuanya seperti benar-benar tidak ingin melewatkan satu momen pun dalam kehidupan putra semata wayangnya.

Dari sekian banyak foto yang gadis itu lihat, ia tidak merasakan ada kebahagiaan dalam ekspresi sang ibu. Meskipun kadang ia terlihat tersenyum, bagi Yayoi, yang bahkan orang luar, tahu kalau ia sedang sedih.

Jun mungkin mengetahui hal yang sama. Lebih baik darinya.

"Melihat mama yang seperti itu, rasanya aku belum bisa menjadi anak yang berbakti ya." Lelaki itu berucap tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Ia menggeleng, tersenyum. "Ah. Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja!"

Yayoi menunduk kembali. Masih ada dua lembar tersisa. Dan ketika ia membukanya, saat itulah matanya melebar.

"Ini…." Suaranya bergetar.

Ia melihat sebuah foto di pojok kiri atas. Itu adalah Jun, kira-kira berumur 4 tahun, bersama seorang gadis kecil, sepertinya sebaya.

Jun melihatnya, tersenyum kecil. "Ah. Itu. Aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Aku juga tidak ingat pernah berfoto dengannya. Hehe."

Bukan. Masalahnya adalah, di foto itu, mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Si gadis kecil, begitu lugu dan percaya diri, mencium pipi Jun. Sementara, anak lelaki itu, punya ekspresi seperti syok, bingung, namun tetap _cool_. Yayoi tidak bisa menduga gadis kecil itu siapa. Tak ada yang tertulis di catatan. Yang jelas, dia sangat manis.

"Ayah bilang itu putri temannya. Mungkin dia suka padaku. Mungkin dia cinta pertamaku juga. Ah. Tidak tahu lah. Tidak ingat."

Jun tersenyum. Kali ini ekspresinya riang. Mungkin itu salah satu momen bahagia masa kecilnya, meskipun ia bilang telah lupa.

Yayoi masih terbelalak, memandang foto itu tak percaya. Wajahnya memerah. Tidak tahu kenapa. Mungkin, dalam hati ia berharap punya kenangan yang sama.

"Hei, kau cemburu?" Lelaki itu berucap tiba-tiba.

Yayoi mendongak. "Eh?"

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Tidak…."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"Eh?"

Yayoi memegang kedua pipinya. Apa yang dipikirkannya, sehingga tidak sadar wajahnya memanas?

"Tidak kok!"

Jun Misugi tersenyum menggoda. "Masa? Cemburu ya? Ada gadis manis yang menciumku."

"Tidak. Kenapa aku harus cemburu?"

"Hm. Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!"

"Tapi, kenapa ekspresimu begitu?"

"Ah. Itu…."

"Kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Ini aku!"

"Hah?"

Jun Misugi mangap seperti ia tak pernah melakukannya. "Maksudmu…. Gadis di foto ini?" Ia menyeret ucapannya.

Yayoi menunduk, kemudian mengangguk lemah.

Jun Misugi jatuh di sandaran kursi. "Kau…. Pasti bercanda."

_-End of chapter 8-_

Kyaaaa! _Readers_! _Author_ keterusan mengetiknya. Nggak terasa sepanjang ini. 4000-an kata!

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? _Romance_-nya mulai ada, kan? Hehehe.

Cerita selanjutnya, masih misteri. Nantikan saja!

Terima kasih telah membaca. Silakan mereview sesuka hati!

_See you_. :D


	9. Captain and Manager

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca maupun mereview. :D

_Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi-sensei. I don't own the original story, nor the characters. I only own this amateur fanmade fiction, including the plot and other OC(s)/OOC-ness. _

_Fourteen-Teller presents…._

_-The Story of A Broken Heart-_

_Chapter 9: Captain and Manager _

* * *

Itu adalah sore di bulan April yang hangat. Sakura bermekaran dimana-mana, termasuk di sebuah SMP elit di distrik Musashino, Tokyo. Angin musim semi menerbangkan sedikit demi sedikit kelopak bunganya. Beberapa jatuh di lapangan, terinjak oleh sepatu anak-anak lelaki yang saat itu tengah berlarian penuh semangat.

Gedung sekolah itu sepi. Jam pulang sudah lewat 45 menit. Di antara banyaknya siswa yang memilih pulang lebih awal, ada yang ingin tinggal disana lebih lama.

Di sebuah kelas, dekat jendela, dua anak tampak duduk bersebelahan. Pose mereka sama. Kedua tangan terlipat di kayu penyangga jendela, sementara dagu mereka istirahatkan di atasnya. Beberapa meter di depan mereka terhampar sebuah lapangan sepakbola yang cukup luas, saat ini penuh dengan anak-anak lelaki. Mata mereka sama-sama memandang kesana. Entah kenapa tampak terganggu.

"Kau tidak pulang, manajer?"

Laki-laki berambut cokelat masih melihat lurus ke depan, bertanya pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Kau sendiri?"

Mereka sudah duduk disitu puluhan menit yang lalu, namun tak banyak obrolan terjadi. Seperti sedang larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Aku ingin menonton sebentar lagi."

"Hmm…. Sebenarnya masih ada waktu. Kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak daftar, kan?"

"Hmm…. Sayang sekali…."

"Apa boleh buat. Untuk beberapa tahun sepertinya aku harus mengalah…."

"Tidak boleh ya, bergabung di klub meskipun tidak bermain?"

"Yang namanya pemain, tentu harus bermain dong."

"Jadi, tidak boleh?"

"Bukan. Aku saja yang tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Sebagai anak kelas 1, yang belum apa-apa sudah minta hak perlakuan istimewa, apa itu tidak kelewatan? Lagipula aku tidak yakin bisa lolos seleksi. Aku sudah pasti ditolak karena alasan kesehatan."

"Hmm… Padahal kau berbakat. Kau bahkan jadi kapten sebelumnya…."

"Itu dulu. Sekarang, mana ada klub sepakbola yang mau menerimaku."

"Ada, tahu!"

"Hah?"

"Tapi, mungkin memang belum saatnya."

"Begitu ya…?"

Si gadis bangkit dari posisinya. Kali ini ia duduk dengan tegap, menoleh ke arah temannya dengan senyuman.

"Tahun depan, berusahalah kapten!"

Lelaki berambut cokelat mulai mengangkat kepala. Ia duduk hampir sama tinggi dengan gadis itu. Ia mendesah, sedikit bermuka masam.

"Kau masih saja memanggilku begitu."

"Eh? Yah… Itu…. Kau juga panggil aku manajer, kan? Namaku Yayoi Aoba. Bukan manajer!"

"Sama denganku. Jun Misugi. Orang Jepang. Bukan kapten!"

"Lalu?"

"Eh? Yah…. Panggil namaku dong!"

"Panggil apa? Coba kau duluan panggil aku!"

"Enak saja! Kau duluan!"

"Aku tidak mau, Misugi!"

"Ya sudah! Jangan marah-marah, Aoba!"

Sesaat lalu mereka saling diam dan _jaim_. Namun, kadang karena hal-hal tertentu mereka bisa terbuka satu sama lain, menjadi diri sendiri, dan cuek.

"Hmph. Hahaha."

"Tidak tidak. Terdengar aneh. Kembali ke awal saja! Hahaha."

Bahkan sekarang, tertawa menjadi hal yang mudah.

Dan sejak itulah, panggilan yang awalnya menyebalkan bagi mereka, lama-lama menjadi terbiasa. Bahkan terdengar spesial.

"Kalau begitu, kapten…. Kau harus gabung di klub lain!"

"Aaah…. Malas. Aku tidak mau."

"Mana boleh begitu! Ini wajib, kan? Kau harus pilih satu!"

"Hmm…. Manajer apa? Kau pasti sudah punya pilihan, kan?"

"Eng… Aku…. Sebenarnya diajak Haruka di klub itu, sih. Tapi, aku belum bergabung. Kalau kapten mau, kau bisa ikut juga."

"Apa itu?"

"Teater. Mau?"

"Ya ampun! Apa tidak ada yang lebih bagus lagi?"

"Kenapa? Sepertinya disitu aman buatmu. Lagipula, aku yakin kau pasti akan kebanjiran peran."

"Ah. Tidak tidak. Mendingan tidak usah saja. Aku akan minta dispensasi."

"Mana boleh memanfaatkan kondisimu untuk hal itu! Ayolah! Kalau kau mau, besok kita daftar sama-sama. Ya?"

"Malas ah."

"Ayolah!"

"Kenapa kau maksa sih?"

"Eh? Itu sih…. Yah, itu demi kepentinganmu juga, kan? Kau mau, tidak boleh ikut ujian gara-gara tidak gabung di salah satu klub?"

"Mana ada peraturan seperti itu!"

"Ada! Kau belum baca dengan benar ya?"

"Aaaahhh…. Kehidupan SMP-ku kok gini-gini amat sih…."

#

"Mamaaaa….!"

Pintu depan sebuah rumah dibuka dan ditutup kembali dengan kencang oleh seseorang.

"Mamaa…! Mamaaaaa….!"

"Apaan sih, kakak, berisik!"

Seorang anak perempuan tampil seperti habis lari maraton. Ia ngos-ngosan. Rambutnya berantakan. Sepatunya mendarat sembarangan di dekat pintu. Entah sadar atau tidak, tas kanvas berisi buku dan alat tulis yang dibawanya terlempar ke sofa. Kalau saja kecepatannya lebih tinggi lagi, pasti akan mengenai kepala sang adik yang kini sedang bermain _playstation_.

"Mama mana?"

Ia berdiri di dekat sofa, masih ngos-ngosan. Sang adik tak terusik dari layar di depannya. Jari-jarinya lincah memencet _joystick_.

"Ngelindur ya? Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Mama belum pulang lah!"

"Eh? Ah…. Iya ya…."

Gadis itu melihat jam dinding, mendesah. "Mana masih lama pulangnya ya…."

"Kenapa sih? Lagian cepat sekali kau pulang. Katanya belajar? Biasanya kau betah disana."

"Apa kau bilang?"

'_GAME OVER'_. Layar televisi memunculkan tulisan besar itu. Sang adik mendesah, meletakkan _joystick_, kemudian menoleh ke arah kakaknya, kaget.

"Kenapa denganmu? Kau habis ngapain disana?"

"Hah?"

"Penampilanmu itu lho. Terus wajahmu merah sekali. Mencurigakan."

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan!"

Yayoi, gadis itu disebut, refleks menutup wajahnya. Ia masih merasakan hawa panas menjalar di kedua pipinya. Jantungnya belum juga berhasil ia bikin tenang.

"Terjadi sesuatu di rumah Misugi-senpai, kan? Hayo ngaku! Hahaha."

"Tidak!"

"Bohong! Lalu kenapa kau-"

"Anak kecil diam saja!"

Tidak mau meladeni sang adik lebih jauh, Yayoi cepat-cepat menaiki tangga.

"Hahaha. Nanti kuberitahu mama."

"Berisik ah!"

Yayoi telah sampai di lantai atas. Yang ia tuju bukanlah kamarnya, melainkan sebuah ruangan kecil, mirip gudang, namun rapi. Di dalamnya banyak kardus-kardus juga barang-barang lain yang jarang dipakai. Yayoi mengangkat sebuah kardus berisi buku-buku. Ia tahu kebiasaan sang Mama menyimpan buku-buku lama disana. Berbeda dengan temannya yang memiliki perpustakaan pribadi, keluarganya tidak cukup kaya untuk membuat ruangan khusus seperti itu. Lagipula koleksi buku-buku mereka tak terlalu banyak. Mungkin ini akan sedikit memudahkan pekerjaan gadis itu.

Ia menyisir buku-buku dengan terburu-buru namun teliti. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, seperti sangat ingin menemukan barang itu secepatnya.

"Mama…. Dimana mama menyimpannya sih?"

Batinnya terus-terusan mengucapkannya. Ini sudah kardus kedua yang ia buka.

"Seharusnya aku tahu! Seharusnya aku ingat!"

Ia berteriak dalam hati.

Pada akhirnya, sampai kardus terakhir yang ada di ruangan itu, gadis itu belum menemukan yang ia cari.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai, mengambil napas panjang. Jantungnya masih begitu berisik. Wajar, mungkin karena ia pulang dengan berlari, kemudian angkat bongkar barang. Tapi, ketika wajahnya memerah lagi, ada alasan selain semua itu.

"Aargh! Kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi sih!"

Ia berteriak tanpa sadar, kemudian menutup wajahnya, seperti sangat malu.

"Kau yakin ini adalah kau?"

Anak lelaki itu butuh beberapa menit untuk kembali tenang, dan mulai bicara dengan teman di depannya. Yayoi, kalau saja memungkinkan, ia pasti akan menutup wajahnya dengan apapun di ruangan itu. Ia menunduk.

"Iya…."

"Kau yakin?"

Lelaki itu mengulangi pertanyaannya. Yayoi masih menunduk. Matanya saat ini tepat menatap foto itu lagi.

"Iya. Aku ingat foto masa kecilku sendiri."

"Bisa saja anak itu hanya mirip denganmu, kan?"

Berhasil menguasai kekagetannya, Jun Misugi, lelaki itu, melontarkan ucapan dengan santainya. Di poin ini, Yayoi tersentak, kemudian mengangkat kepala, akhirnya berani memandang anak itu lagi. Jarinya menunjuk foto kontroversial di atas meja.

"Ini aku! Baju ini, yang kupakai, dijahit sendiri oleh mama. Masih kusimpan sampai sekarang."

"Eh? Ah. Yah… Mungkin kebetulan modelnya mirip."

"Kenapa sepertinya kapten tidak senang kalau ini aku?"

"Eh? Ah…. Tidak. Bukan begitu. Bagaimana ya? Aku cuma masih terkejut. Kalau itu benar ya… Tidak apa-apa. Aneh saja rasanya. Aku tidak menyangka."

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba seperti orang salah tingkah. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Meskipun begitu, yang seharusnya merasa sangat malu adalah Yayoi. Saat ia melihat kembali apa yang ia lakukan di foto itu, wajahnya memanas lagi, kemudian seperti ingin secepatnya kabur dari tempat itu.

"Ternyata kita pernah mengenal sebelumnya. Hahaha."

"…."

"Tapi, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak ingat ya? Mama dan ayah tidak pernah cerita juga. Kau sendiri, manajer?"

"Aku juga…. Tidak ingat…. Aku masih terlalu kecil waktu itu. Tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Tapi, coba kau lihat foto yang lainnya! Kita kelihatan sangat akrab."

Beberapa foto yang tersisa, dua orang anak kecil selalu terlihat bersama. Foto itu diambil di beberapa kesempatan yang berbeda. Ekspresi keduanya riang. Si anak lelaki saat itu bahkan tidak seperti sedang sakit. Ia punya senyuman yang manis dan tulus.

"Hmm…. Iya."

"Tapi, yang ini…. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka. Manajer ternyata berani juga ya. Hahaha."

Jun melihat kembali foto dirinya ketika gadis itu mencium pipinya. Wajah Yayoi bertambah merah.

"Ah…. Itu…. Tidak…. Aku…."

"Hahaha."

"Ugh. Jangan tertawa!"

"Hahaha."

"Itu bukan seperti yang kau pikir-"

"Manajer…. Melihat foto ini, aku jadi berpikir kalau…."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Kalau kita…. Dijodohkan. Hahaha."

"Arghhh! Payah! Kenapa dia harus bilang begitu sih….!"

Yayoi mengguling-gulingkan badannya di atas lantai. Mekanisme refleks yang mungkin baginya bisa memperbaiki wajahnya yang mendidih. Namun, ia berakhir dengan ketidakmampuannya mengendalikan diri sampai beberapa waktu setelahnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?"

Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah berbicara sendiri.

Di bawah, sang adik melanjutkan permainannya. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan kakaknya dari sana. Ia menggelengkan kepala, berdecak heran, namun seperti bisa memaklumi.

#

"Mama pulang."

Seorang wanita berjalan pelan memasuki rumah. Tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di ruang tengah, ia bergerak menuju dapur. Disana, ia melihat putranya duduk di kursi sendirian.

"Satoshi? Kenapa disitu?"

"Ah. Mama! Akhirnya!"

Anak kelas 5 SD itu segera melompat dari kursinya, kemudian berdiri dekat dengan sang ibu.

"Aku lapar…." Ia merengek.

"Eh? Kakak tidak masak? Biasanya kalau mama pulang agak telat, dia selalu-"

"Kakak sedang aneh hari ini."

"Eh?"

"Sejak pulang dari rumah Misugi-senpai dia jadi galau. Kadang bicara sendiri, ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Terus, kadang seperti orang panik dan kebingungan."

"Hmm…. Dimana dia?"

"Di kamarnya."

"Hmm…. Tunggu sebentar ya! Nanti mama buatkan makan malam."

Sang ibu tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar putrinya. Kamar itu terbuka sedikit. Tanpa mengetuk lebih dulu, wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan muda itu masuk.

"Yayoi."

"Uwaaaaah! Mama bikin kaget saja!"

Yayoi terduduk seketika dari posisinya sebelumnya, berbaring. Ia memegang dadanya. Jantungnya berlari. Sang ibu mendekat.

"Hehehe. Lagi galau ya?"

"Mama…. Mama menaruhnya dimana sih? Aku cari kemana-mana tidak ketemu juga."

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Foto masa kecilku."

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ah…. Tidak. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Lagipula, aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya."

"Oh. Ada kok, di kamar mama."

#

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Yayoi? Bukankah kau sudah tidak mau melihatnya lagi?"

Sang ibu sedang memotong-motong sayuran di dapur. Yayoi duduk di kursi makan. Di atas meja, ada beberapa album foto. Satu di tangannya, ia buka dengan cepat. Sang adik menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Kali ini aku harus memastikan sesuatu."

"Hmm…. Ada hubungannya dengan Tsubasa-kun?"

"Eh? Bukan. Bukan dia."

"Eh? Aneh. Biasanya kalau menyangkut foto masa kecil, pasti-"

"Ini soal kapten, mama. Mama taruh dimana? Kok tidak ada juga."

"Eh? Kapten?"

Sang ibu berhenti memotong. Ia menoleh ke arah putrinya. Awalnya ia bingung, kemudian seperti sedang berpikir. Akhirnya, ia tersenyum setelah berhasil mengingatnya. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Jun-kun ya?"

Yayoi mengangguk. "Kenapa mama tidak pernah cerita kami pernah ketemu sebelumnya?"

Sang ibu mengambil satu album yang kebetulan saat itu terletak di tumpukan paling bawah. Ia tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu ya."

"Iya. Dia juga sudah tahu."

"Tapi, mama pernah cerita kok."

Wanita itu mulai membalik-balikkan lembar album foto itu.

"Kapan? Aku tidak ingat."

"Dulu, waktu kau kecil."

"Yah…. Jelas saja aku tidak ingat apa-apa."

"Haha. Bukan begitu. Itu sih karena dulu, yang ada di pikiran Yayoi adalah Tsubasa-kun."

"Eh?"

"Coba sekarang mana yang lebih kau ingat? Pasti kenangan bersamanya, kan?"

"Yah. Itu…. Karena aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya, kan?"

"Hm. Benar. Nih, yang kau cari!"

Sang ibu menaruh kembali album di atas meja. Ia buka pada lembar yang berisi foto-foto, sama persis dengan yang Yayoi lihat di rumah temannya.

"Ini diambil oleh keluarga mereka. Mereka kirim hasil cetaknya ke alamat rumah kita yang lama."

Yayoi tak terlalu memperhatikan ibunya. Ia membatu lagi ketika dilihatnya foto yang beberapa kali membuatnya memerah. Sang ibu menyadari.

"Ah. Foto yang ini, favorit mama. Hehehe."

Yayoi mengangkat kepala.

"Ini pasti kerjaan mama, kan?"

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Iya, kan? Mama yang suruh aku cium dia, kan?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau mencurigai mama? Itu kau sendiri yang-"

"Aku mana mungkin agresif seperti itu! Ini benar-benar membuatku malu…."

"Yayoi…. Kau tahu kan, anak kecil itu lugu. Hehehe."

"Tapi, aku tetap tidak percaya aku melakukannya dengan sengaja."

"Tapi, kalau dilihat dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau memang sengaja. Lihat! Lihat! Kau manis sekali. Kalau dulu kuikutkan di kontes foto balita, kalian pasti menang. Hahaha."

"Mama!"

"Hahaha."

"Mama, kumohon, jawab! Itu benar kerjaan mama, kan? _Please_, soalnya kapten bisa menertawaiku terus-terusan."

"Enak saja kerjaan mama!"

"Eh? Jadi….

"Bukan cuma mama dong."

"Eh?"

"Ayahmu juga. Terus, ayahnya. Ibunya. Eng…. Semua yang ada disana waktu itu menginginkanmu melakukannya. Hahaha."

"Arrrggghhhh! Kalian tega sekali sih!"

Sementara itu, disaat yang bersamaan, seorang anak lelaki duduk-duduk di ranjang kamarnya yang luas. Tangannya memegang selembar foto, ia ambil diam-diam dari album. Entah sudah berapa lama ia memandanginya. Yang jelas, senyuman, sesekali tawa, tertoreh dari bibirnya. Sampai sesaat kemudian seseorang memanggilnya untuk makan malam, ia letakkan benda itu di atas meja kecil samping ranjangnya, berdekatan dengan _smartphone_ canggihnya.

"Ah. Jadi, rupanya begitu ya?"

"Iya, Haruka. Aku malu sekali."

Pagi ini Yayoi menemui sahabatnya. Mereka berada di kamar, bercakap-cakap. Yayoi telah menceritakan semuanya.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kalian bisa jadi lebih dekat, kan?"

"Eh? Iya sih…. Tapi, sekarang…. Jangankan lebih dekat, melihatnya saja aku tidak sanggup."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku malu. Coba kau di posisiku! Kenapa waktu itu aku menuruti perintah mereka sih?"

Yayoi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas bantal, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Haruka tersenyum.

"Itu kan waktu kau masih kecil. Wajar, kan?"

"Tapi…. Nanti dia jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Bisa saja dia berpikir kalau aku menyukainya. Bagaimana dong?"

"Bukankah itu benar?"

"Eh? Apa?"

Yayoi bangkit seketika. Ia duduk, menatap rekannya yang saat ini tersenyum lembut sekaligus menggoda.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Yayoi memerah seketika. "Eh? Itu…. Bukan seperti itu…."

"Hm. Bohong! Kelihatan jelas, tahu?"

"Eh? Tapi…. Be-benar…. Maksudku…. Bukan kok."

"Haha. Kenapa kau bingung?"

"Eh? Yah…. Eng…. Kau tahu, Haruka? Sekarang dia jadi aneh."

Gadis itu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Haruka tetap mendengarkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Biasanya dia jarang _email_ aku kalau tidak benar-benar penting. Tapi, beberapa hari ini dia _email_ aku duluan."

"Hmm…. Hal penting?"

"Bukan. Kadang cuma bilang selamat pagi, apa kabar, sedang apa."

"Eh? Lalu, kau balas?"

"I-iya…. Tapi, balasannya makin lama makin _rese_. Dia ungkit masalah itu lagi, lalu tertawa."

"Hahaha. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Misugi-kun seperti itu. Kau hebat sekali, Yayoi!"

"Hah?"

"Sepertinya cuma kau yang bisa melunakkan Misugi-kun yang kaku. Hahaha."

"Apa?"

"Hahaha. Tidak tidak."

"Ugh. Kau ini, kenapa tertawa? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia membuatku kerepotan."

"Hihihi. Selamat ya!"

Haruka menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya. Yayoi meresponnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya yang telah merona.

"Apaan sih!"

Tiba-tiba, ponsel warna pink di dekat gadis itu bergetar.

"Siapa?" Gadis berambut hitam bertanya.

Yayoi mengambil ponselnya. Wajahnya semakin merona. "Di-dia…."

Mata sahabatnya bersinar. "Cepat angkat! Cepat angkat!"

Tangan Yayoi gemetar, menyaingi getaran ponselnya. "I-iya…."

Akhirnya, dipencetnya tombol 'jawab'. Ia menelan ludah, menghela napas, dan mencoba tenang. Biasanya tak segrogi ini.

"Ya. Halo?"

"Kau dimana?"

Satu hal yang jarang terjadi adalah ketika Jun Misugi _to the point_ dengan ucapannya di telepon.

"Eh? Di tempat Haruka. Kenapa?"

Perlahan, akhirnya gadis itu mampu menguasai dirinya.

"Ngapain disana?"

"Main."

"Ck. Kalian para cewek main apa, sih?"

"Terserah dong. Ada perlu apa?"

"Ah. Tidak…. Sebenarnya aku ingin ke rumahmu."

"Eh? Ngapain?"

Wajah Yayoi kini bertambah merah. Namun, ia berusaha bersikap wajar.

"Mau main _playstation_ dengan Satoshi-kun."

"Ya sudah, kesana saja! Dia di rumah sendirian."

"Tidak mau ah. Pemilik rumahnya kan sedang pergi."

"Adikku juga pemilik rumah!"

"Hmm…. Kau masih lama?"

"Eh? Mu-mungkin…."

"Ck. Kalian para cewek apa sih yang dikerjakan?"

"Eh? Ra-rahasia! Tumben kau peduli."

"Hahaha."

"Ugh…. Kalau mau kesana, kesana saja! Tapi, jangan menungguku!"

"Siapa juga yang menunggumu?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak jadi. Lain kali saja."

"Hmm…."

"Hei…. Bahasa Inggris…. Bagaimana jadinya?"

"Eh?"

"Jadi tidak, belajarnya? Waktu itu kau buru-buru pulang ngapain sih? Kan kau yang minta diajari."

"I-itu…. Sudah tidak ada masalah! Aku sudah belajar sendiri!"

"Hm. Yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Berarti kau sudah bisa mengerti apa maksud nama kontakku dong?"

"Eh?"

"Apa, coba?"

"Eh? I-itu…."

"Haha. Sudah kuduga. Belum kan? Padahal itu sangat mudah. Bagaimana? Mau privat denganku? Dasarnya dulu deh, _vocabulary_?"

"E-enak saja!"

"Hahaha."

"Ah. Haruka memanggilku. Sudah dulu ya. _Dagh_."

Yayoi menutup sambungan telepon. Ia tertunduk lemas.

"Ah. payah! Kenapa kau tutup sih? Seru, tahu!"

"Ha-Haruka…. Jantungku mau copot…. Aku tidak sanggup lagi, lebih lama dari itu…."

"Ah…. Kau ini…."

"Sudah kubilang kan, dia berubah…. Dia menjadi susah ditangani sekarang…."

"Itu artinya lampu hijau, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Mungkin dia punya perasaan yang sama."

"Eeeh?"

"Artinya…. Sebaiknya kau maju saja. Nyatakan perasaanmu padanya!"

"Eeeeeeh?"

"Aku yakin dia juga pasti-"

"Tidak! Me-memangnya siapa yang suka padanya?"

"Hahaha. Gadis ini pemalu sekali, sih…."

"Ugh. Biarin."

"Hahaha."

Hari-hari selanjutnya, Yayoi lebih sering meluangkan waktu bersama Haruka. Namun, ketika lelaki itu menelepon atau mengirim _email_ padanya, ia tetap menanggapi. Satu minggu sisa liburan, mereka benar-benar tidak saling bertemu. Sampai akhirnya, awal tahun ajaran baru.

April. Saat ini, di SMP elit Musashi, para siswa berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman. Itu adalah pembagian kelas. Jun Misugi beruntung datang lebih awal. Ia dapat tempat di depan. Ia telah menemukan namanya, dan tahu dimana kelasnya. Namun, banyaknya orang di belakang dan samping kiri-kanannya, membuatnya tidak bisa keluar. Gadis-gadis yang kebetulan menjadi _fans_-nya, memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan menyentuhnya, menariknya, bahkan mencubit. Beberapa dari mereka sangat girang, mengetahui bisa sekelas dengan sang idola. Beberapa sangat kecewa. Pada akhirnya, walaupun dengan susah payah, lelaki berambut cokelat ini berhasil melalui lautan manusia. Ia menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengusap keringat di dahi. Saat itulah, ia menangkap sosok seseorang.

"Manajer!"

Gadis itu berdiri berjinjit-jinjit di belakang. Tubuhnya yang pendek tak menguntungkannya kali ini. Ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, ia menoleh. Ia sudah tahu siapa orangnya.

"Kapten, selamat pagi."

Pertemuan pertama sejak saat itu. Gadis ini tampaknya punya usaha yang keras sekedar untuk bersikap wajar. Jun tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi. Belum bisa melihatnya ya?"

Yayoi menggeleng. "Mungkin nanti setelah mereka semua pergi, baru bisa lihat. Hehe."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi sembari mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku celana. "Itu tidak perlu."

"Eh?"

"Aku punya salinannya. Nih."

Jun Misugi menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yayoi. Gadis itu segera melihatnya. Itu adalah foto yang baru saja lelaki itu ambil.

"Aneh. Tidak biasanya kau…." Yayoi berucap.

Jun tersenyum. "Tiba-tiba kepikiran ide itu saja. Bukti otentik. Hehe."

Belum terlalu mengerti, Yayoi kini mulai melihat lebih jelas foto apa yang diambil temannya itu. Matanya terbelalak. Itu adalah potongan bagian kertas di papan pengumuman, berisi daftar nama siswa. Ia melihat namanya, berada lima baris di bawah nama anak itu.

"Eh? Aku…. Kelasku…."

Jun tersenyum. "Satu tahun di SD, kemudian tiga tahun berturut-turut di SMP. Mungkin benar, kita berjodoh. Hahaha."

"Eh? Ah…. Hahaha."

Yayoi tertawa dipaksakan, sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali ke pemiliknya. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan hari-hari apa yang akan dilaluinya bersama anak itu di sekitarnya. Namun, ia tak menyangkal bahwa ia senang.

'Terima kasih Tuhan.' Mungkin itu yang berulang-ulang ia ucapkan dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya segera masuk ke kelas, dan cari tempat duduk. Yuk!"

Jun menyarankan, kemudian keduanya berjalan bersama.

#

"Eh? Apa kau bilang? Jun-sama disana?"

"Iya. Kabarnya hari ini dia mau bergabung di klub sepakbola."

"Ah. Ayo cepat kita ke lapangan! Cepat! Cepat!"

Itu baru hari ketiga di awal tahun ajaran baru. Yayoi berdiri seketika dari kursinya di kantin. Ia telah mendengar ucapan-ucapan para fans dari teman yang saat ini dekat dengannya. Mereka semua sudah berlarian keluar.

"Tunggu sebentar, Haruka!"

Makanan gadis itu masih tersisa separuh. Namun, ia sudah tak peduli. Ia berlari mengikuti kemana para gadis itu pergi.

Di lapangan, Yayoi benar-benar melihat anak itu, berdiri bersama siswa kelas 1 dan 2. Teman seangkatan dengannya sudah menjadi senior di klub itu. Meski begitu, ia tak canggung, apalagi minder.

Anak lelaki itu tidak sabaran. Seharusnya ia bisa menunggu sampai jam pulang sekolah. Tahu jika hari ini ada seleksi anggota baru, ia datang lebih awal. Tak mau buang-buang waktu sepertinya.

"Jun Misugi. Kelas 3-1. Mohon kerjasamanya!"

Sudah lama Yayoi tak melihat anak itu begitu berseri-seri di lapangan. Melihatnya yang seperti itu, entah kenapa membuatnya bahagia. Padahal, beberapa saat yang lalu ia kaget dan cemas. Jun tak bilang apa-apa padanya.

"Oke. Tim merah dan putih, segera bersiap di lapangan! Pertandingan akan berakhir dalam 10 menit."

Pelatih menginstruksikan dari pinggir lapangan. Jun mendapat rompi nomor 7 di tim merah. Posisinya saat ini, _central midfielder, _salah satu spesialisasinya.

Pertandingan itu tampak begitu mudah bagi anak itu. Bukan, bukan karena ia paling senior. Pengalaman dan frekuensi berlatih sepakbola, justru ia sangat kekurangan hal itu. Namun, Tuhan begitu adil padanya. Ia beri anak itu bakat, sesuatu yang tidak bisa diubah. Sejak peluit pertama berbunyi, ia tak pernah melakukan pergerakan yang sia-sia. Ia punya _dribble_ yang cepat dan efektif. Ia punya akurasi dalam mengoper bola. Ia punya lompatan yang tinggi, serta tendangan ke arah gawang yang cantik dan terkendali.

Soal teknik, tak ada yang bisa dikomplain darinya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Rupanya itu waktu yang sangat singkat namun berarti baginya.

"Nomor 7 dari tim merah masuk!"

Akhirnya, keinginannya terjawab. Rekan-rekan satu timnya dulu segera berlarian ke arahnya, menyambutnya dengan jabat tangan dan pelukan hangat.

"Selamat bergabung kembali, Misugi-san!"

Mungkin ini adalah akhir…. Ah. Awal yang bahagia.

Jun Misugi sedang membasuh muka di keran dekat ruang klub. Saat itu tak banyak orang. Beberapa dari mereka sudah lebih dulu kembali ke kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Tanpa bilang apa-apa, tiba-tiba bikin heboh di lapangan."

Yayoi berdiri agak jauh di samping lelaki itu. Wajahnya sedikit masam. Jun menoleh, mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk, kemudian tersenyum.

"Maaf. Kupikir kau sudah tahu."

"Kau tidak berubah, kapten. Tidak sabaran."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah bersabar selama 2 tahun ini, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi, maksudku…. Kau belum dapat ijin dari dokter, kan?"

Jun tersenyum. "Dokter tidak akan memberiku ijin sampai kapanpun."

"Hah?"

"Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menjadi sedikit bandel. Hehe."

"Tidak baik mencuri _start_, kau tahu?"

"Hehe. Aku tahu. Aku akan coba membujuknya lagi."

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah terlanjur bergabung."

"Haha. Sebenarnya ada satu masalah lagi."

"Eh?"

"Pelatih baru akan membolehkanku bermain lagi jika aku sudah mengantongi ijin tertulis dari dokter."

"Ah. Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku akan membujuknya. Ah. Bukan. Memohon, lebih tepatnya. Hehe."

Gadis itu telah lupa kapan terakhir kali lelaki itu bersedih. Senyumannya kali ini seperti menghapus semua ingatan buruknya. Ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, selamat bergabung kembali, kapten!"

"Terima kasih. Hadiahnya?"

"Eh?"

"Ini penantian selama dua tahun. Masa kau tidak memberiku sesuatu?"

"Eh? Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

Jun Misugi tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sesuatu yang sederhana saja! Dulu, kau pernah memberikannya kok."

"Eh? Apa itu?"

Jun menunjuk pipi kirinya dengan senyuman menggoda. Seketika itu, Yayoi memerah.

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Dia pun berlalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan lelaki itu lagi.

"Hahaha."

-_End of chapter 9-_

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Readers_, sebenarnya aku, terutama untuk _pairing_ ini, tidak pernah bermaksud untuk mengubah karakter mereka. Aku justru ingin mempertahankan karakter mereka sesuai aslinya. Jika di chapter ini, ada dari bagian sifat mereka yang berbeda, semoga tidak terlampau jauh ya. Hehe. :D

Jika sampai pada chapter ini (juga chapter selanjutnya nanti) muncul pertanyaan, berarti satu prinsip penulisanku terpenuhi. Apa itu? Untuk tidak mendikte pembaca dan membiarkan mereka ikut berpikir. Hmm… Tercapai belum ya? Hehe.

Oke, _readers_, terima kasih sudah membaca. Silakan review apapun pendapat kalian. See you. :D


	10. June, Beginning and End

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca maupun mereview. :D

_Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi-sensei. I don't own the original story, nor the characters. I only own this amateur fanmade fiction, including the plot and other OC(s)/OOC-ness. _

_Fourteen-Teller presents…._

_-The Story of A Broken Heart-_

_Chapter 10: June, Beginning and End_

* * *

"Aku mohon, dokter, tolong ijinkan aku bermain sepakbola!"

Jun Misugi membungkuk dalam. Itu adalah usahanya yang kesekian kali sejak ia memutuskan untuk kembali.

"Tahun ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk bisa ikut turnamen nasional tingkat SMP. Kumohon, dokter! Beberapa menit saja tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa."

Tuan muda ini tidak pernah diajarkan untuk memohon, apalagi mengemis pada orang lain. Ia selalu punya semua yang ia butuhkan. Namun, karena satu hal, ia bisa melupakan statusnya. Kali ini ia tidak memohon dengan terpaksa. Ia tahu jelas keterbatasannya.

Pria berjubah putih dengan kacamata tebal sudah hafal sifat pasiennya ini. Anak itu selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap jadwal _check-up_. Jawaban yang ia berikan pun tidak berubah dari waktu ke waktu. Namun, ketika melihatnya yang saat ini memohon dengan sangat persisten, segala alasan medis yang ia punya tidak lagi dominan di kepalanya. Pria paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah belakang si pasien. Disana, seorang gadis berdiri dengan kepala sedikit menunduk padanya. Dari tadi, anak itu cuma diam. Namun, pria itu tahu, gadis ini pun mengharapkan hal yang sama. Ia mendesah, kembali menatap pasien yang masih membungkuk di depannya.

"Misugi-kun…. Dari sekian banyak pasienku, kau ini yang paling keras kepala."

"Eh?"

Anak lelaki itu mulai mengangkat kepala. Dilihatnya dokter dengan ekspresinya yang tidak berubah. Tidak ada senyum. Ah, mungkin kali ini pun ia harus kembali kecewa.

"Bulan April lalu, ketika kau menemuiku, dan aku tidak memberimu ijin, kupikir kau akan menyerah. Tidakkah aku selalu bilang aktivitas berat bahaya buatmu? Kau sudah menjadi pasienku sejak kecil. Kupikir kau mengerti kondisimu."

"Tapi, aku merasa lebih baik, dokter. Setelah operasi tiga tahun lalu dan rehabilitasi, aku merasa semakin sehat. Dokter lihat sendiri kan, tidak ada hal serius terjadi selama tiga tahun ini. Beberapa kali aku bahkan mencoba berlari, dan aku baik-baik saja."

Jun Misugi menemukan kembali kepercayaan dirinya. Ucapannya begitu tegas. Namun, bukan berarti dengan begitu sang dokter akan luluh dengan cepat. Pria itu mendesah lagi.

"Tapi, sepakbola…. Kau bukan saja akan berlari. Melompat, _dribble_, benturan. Ah… Orang sehat saja akan rentan cidera, apalagi kau. Aku memang menyarankanmu untuk tetap berolahraga ringan, tapi tidak sepakbola. Sudah cukup tiga tahun lalu, kau membuat masalah dengan tubuhmu sendiri. Tidak lagi, Misugi-kun."

"Tapi, aku suka sepakbola!"

Jun Misugi kadang bisa menjadi anak yang egois. Ia berakhir dengan pernyataannya, seperti mengatakan "Karena aku suka, maka orang lain harus mengabulkan." Sang dokter menatap pasiennya. Ia ingat, anak itu semasa kecil berkali-kali mengungkapkan kecintaannya pada sepakbola dengan wajah riang, kadang putus asa. Satu hal yang paling membuatnya tidak tega. Ia mendesah panjang, kemudian mengambil secarik kertas di dalam _folder_ dokumen di laci.

"Orangtua pasien biasanya memohon ijin untuk dispensasi kegiatan sekolah. Tapi, kau ini aneh."

Pria itu mengeluarkan pulpen dari saku kemeja, kemudian membuka tutupnya. Jun terperangah.

"Eh?"

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

Pria itu memandang selembar kertas di hadapannya. Ekspresinya masih sama. Jun menatapnya bingung.

"Eh? Bulan ini. Akhir Juni."

"Hmm… Mungkin aku harus memberimu hadiah. Lebih cepat, seharusnya kau akan senang."

"Eh?"

"Hanya untuk turnamen nasional, dan tidak boleh lebih dari 30 menit setiap pertandingan."

"Eh?

Pria berjubah putih selesai membubuhkan tanda tangan dan memberikan stempel. Kertas itu kemudian dilipat dan dimasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Dengan sedikit senyuman, diserahkannya amplop itu kepada sang pasien, yang saat ini mungkin karena terlalu bahagia, ia membatu di tempat.

"Berikan pada pelatih! Tapi, ingat, jaga kondisimu!"

"Eh? Ah…. I-iya…."

Sang dokter mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gadis di belakang Jun. Ia tersenyum.

"Aoba-kun, aku akan butuh bantuanmu."

"Eh?"

Gadis itu yang sesaat tadi fokus menyaksikan ekspresi sang kapten, terkejut, kemudian menatap sang dokter dengan kikuk.

"Ba-bantuan?"

Sang dokter mengangguk, tetap tersenyum. "Tolong awasi dia ya! Kalau dia mulai berlebihan, tolong hentikan! Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku atau orangtuanya! Kau tahu kan, dia bisa lebih rapuh dari bayi yang baru lahir."

"Ah… I-iya…. Baiklah, dokter. Saya mengerti." Gadis itu menjawab dengan wajah bingung, sumringah, sekaligus malu.

"Terima kasih banyak, dokter!"

Jun berseru, berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian membungkuk. Wajahnya kini begitu gembira. Kontras dengan ketika ia baru datang.

"Hm. Ya. Satu tiket gratis untukku di final ya!" canda sang dokter.

Jun tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir! Berapapun yang Anda inginkan, dokter."

"Hahaha. Baiklah baiklah. Kau boleh pulang dan istirahat. Ingat, besok baru boleh ikut latihan. Jangan sore ini juga!"

"Aku mengerti, dokter. Aku permisi dulu." Jun mulai membalikkan badan. "Ayo, manajer!"

Yayoi, gadis itu, membungkuk sekali lagi ke arah dokter sebelum mengikuti kaptennya meninggalkan ruangan.

Ketika pintu itu ditutup, sang dokter melepas kacamatanya, kemudian kembali mendesah panjang.

"Anak keras kepala…."

Yayoi, karena ia berjalan belakangan, ia yang harus menutup pintu ruangan kardiologis anak itu. Menyenangkan baginya, melihat wajah kaptennya saat ini.

"_Yess_! Akhirnya! Aku tahu ini akan berhasil!"

Jun Misugi mengepalkan tangannya seperti sedang membuat selebrasi gol. Yayoi berjalan mendekat.

"Selamat, kapten." Ia berucap dengan senyuman.

Jun menoleh. "Terima kasih manajer! Ini karenamu juga," ucapnya, masih begitu riang.

"Eh? Aku? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" Yayoi bereaksi heran.

Jun tersenyum. "Pokoknya terima kasih. Kau sudah mendukung dan menemaniku selama dua tahun ini."

Yayoi menemukan pipinya memanas. Terjadi lagi, entah kenapa. "Ah… Itu…. Bukan apa-apa…."

"Ah. Yang jelas, hari ini aku bahagia! Manajer, mau kutraktir sesuatu?"

"Eh?"

"Sambil menunggu jemputan datang, ayo kita ke kantin! Kau mau apa? Donat? _Pancake_?"

"Eh? Itu…. Eng…"

"Ayo, buruan!"

Menunggu Yayoi memberikan jawaban, itu akan makan waktu. Jun tahu gadis itu terkadang terlalu sungkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ditariknya pergelangan tangan Yayoi, dibawanya berlari. Sampai mereka berpapasan dengan seorang pria yang tampaknya dokter menegur, langkah mereka berhenti.

"Bahaya! Jangan lari-lari di dalam rumah sakit!"

Pria itu tidak memiliki tampang yang menyeramkan. Ia bahkan terlihat ramah. Tapi, seramah apapun orang, jika melihat apa yang dilakukan mereka, marah menjadi hal yang wajar. Dan Jun pun tahu kesalahannya. Ia membungkuk.

"Maafkan saya! Saya akan berhati-hati!"

Ia masih menggandeng tangan Yayoi, yang kini ikut membungkuk dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya sudah."

Pria itu menurunkan nada suaranya, cukup gembira menemukan anak muda jaman sekarang bisa bertutur kata dengan sopan. Jun mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian memohon ijin untuk pergi.

Pria tadi melihat mereka berlalu. Ia masih berdiri dan diam. Dari ekspresinya, ia seperti sedang mengingat-ingat, tentang wajah Jun yang tampaknya familier baginya. Pada akhirnya, ia berhasil mengingatnya.

"Ah. Anak itu…." gumamnya.

Jun dan Yayoi terus berjalan.

"Kau ini! Kena marah, kan!"

Yayoi memasang muka masam dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah. Ia menyadari tangan kaptennya masih memegangnya cukup erat. Lelaki itu menyeringai.

"Hehehe. Habisnya aku terlalu senang."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, bagaimana kalau tadi menabrak?"

"Hehehe. Maaf maaf. Tidak akan lagi."

Di ruangannya, dokter Ninomiya, kardiologis Jun sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas pasien, ketika ia mendengar pintunya diketuk dari luar.

"Ya. Masuklah!"

Ia tetap terpaku pada lembaran-lembaran kertas di atas meja. Jam-jam segini, biasanya perawat mengantarkan kopi untuknya. Namun, begitu tahu tamu yang datang adalah seorang pria gagah berjas putih, seketika itu ia hentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ah! Shibusawa! Kapan kau datang? Silakan duduk!"

Ia berdiri, mempersilakan rekannya yang kini tersenyum akrab padanya.

"Jauh-jauh dari Jerman, kenapa tidak bilang mau kemari?" ucapnya dokter itu lagi. "Mau kopi? Biar kupanggilkan perawat." Ia bersiap memegang gagang telepon.

"Ah. Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku sudah minum banyak sebelum kemari." Temannya menolak dengan senyuman. Dokter Ninomiya duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Ah. Baiklah. Ada urusan di Jepang?" Ia bertanya.

"Iya. Ada seminar teknik bedah jantung _minimally invasive _pada anak. Aku diminta menjadi salah satu pembicara, kemudian sekalian kemari menemui sahabatku. Hehe."

"Hmm. Tentu saja. Reputasimu sebagai dokter bedah jantung anak sudah terkenal di Jepang. Tak heran karirmu di Jerman juga melesat."

"Hahaha. Terima kasih. Tapi, aku juga mengenal seorang kardiologis yang hebat."

"Hahaha. Aku masih belum apa-apa dibandingmu. Kau pegang pisau bedah, sedangkan aku tidak."

"Apa bedanya? Kita sama-sama dokter, kan? Tujuan kita pun sama, keselamatan pasien."

"Hm. Ya ya. Kau benar."

Sahabat lama. Selalu ada candaan di setiap pertemuan.

"Ah. Tadi, sepertinya aku melihat pasienmu." Dokter Shibusawa berucap.

"Eh?"

"Dia berlari dari arah ruanganmu. Tadi sempat kutegur juga."

"Eh?"

"Kalau tidak salah, dia adalah pasien yang datanya kau kirimkan padaku di Jerman."

"Eh? Misugi-kun? Jun Misugi?"

"Ah. Yah…. Aku tidak terlalu ingat namanya. Tapi, wajahnya…. Aku ingat mirip dengan foto yang kau kirimkan."

"Benar. Itu Misugi-kun. Dia baru saja menemuiku."

Ekspresi riang dokter Ninomiya yang tadi diperlihatkannya perlahan memudar. Rekannya menyadari.

"Ah. Jadi, kenapa dengannya?" Ia berucap.

Dokter Ninomiya mendesah, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Dia kembali menantang dirinya. Memohon padaku memberinya ijin bermain sepakbola."

"Eh? Seseorang dengan masalah jantung serius bermain sepakbola?"

Dokter Shibusawa tidak sadar ia telah berseru, bahkan hampir berdiri dari kursinya. Rekannya menunduk.

"Kau pasti sudah mempelajari kasusnya dengan baik ya, Shibusawa? Maaf, aku menambah repot pekerjaanmu disaat kau punya banyak pasien untuk ditolong."

"Ah. Tidak…. Aku tahu kasusnya kompleks, makanya…. Ah! Tapi, kau mengijinkannya?"

"Eh?"

"Sepakbola."

Dokter Ninomiya menunduk kembali. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Ya. Kali ini aku memberinya waktu 30 menit."

"Apa kau gila? Kau mau mengirimnya ke neraka?"

Dokter Shibusawa kali ini benar-benar berdiri. Sementara itu, temannya, punya ekspresi yang belum berubah. Tenang, namun cemas disaat yang sama.

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan kembali berada di atas meja operasi. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menghentikan _passion-_nya. Dia benar-benar menyukainya, meskipun itu membuatnya lelah dan kesakitan."

Dokter Shibusawa duduk kembali. Ia mendesah.

"Temanku, aku rasa kau telah mengambil keputusan yang sulit," ucapnya berusaha mengerti. Dokter Ninomiya mengangguk. Rekannya kembali berbicara.

"Kalau sudah begini…. Kemungkinan untuk dilakukannya tindakan itu akan semakin besar. Dia tahu itu, kan?"

"Hm. Dia tahu sepenuhnya kondisinya. Tapi, itu tidak menghalanginya untuk tetap menginginkan sepakbola."

"Ah… Anak itu punya tekad yang bagus…."

"Ya, Shibusawa…."

"Lalu, kalau sampai hal Itu benar-benar harus dilakukan, satu-satunya metode yang memungkinkan untuk menyelamatkannya…. Bagaimana?"

Dokter Ninomiya mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Sorot matanya sedih.

"Entahlah, Shibusawa. Aku pesimis jika itu di Jepang. Bahkan di Eropa pun susah…."

"Hmm…. Kau benar…."

#

"Ayo, tambah lagi, manajer! Ya?"

Mereka sedang berada di kedai _pancake_. Di hadapan Yayoi, satu porsi _pancake_ dengan es krim _vanilla_ dan _topping_ cokelat, masih separuh habis. Sementara, sang kapten…. Dengan suasana hati yang riang, berencana membelikannya lagi dan lagi, kalau saja gadis itu tak menolak.

"Ini sudah cukup. Lagipula, kapten sendiri, kenapa malah tidak pesan?"

Di hadapan Jun Misugi kali ini hanya ada satu gelas _orange juice_. Lelaki itu bertopang dagu, memandang temannya dengan senyuman.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis. Hehe."

Yayoi mengambil sesendok es krim, bersiap ia bawa ke mulutnya. "Lalu, kenapa kita kemari?"

Jun Misugi tetap tersenyum. "Karena manajer suka. Terus, karena aku sedang bahagia."

Satu suapan selesai. Yayoi tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sering-seringlah bahagia."

Jun Misugi masih memandang gadis itu. _Orange juice_-nya bahkan baru ia minum sedikit.

"Hehe. Tentu saja."

Dan mereka pun masih disana sampai setengah jam selanjutnya.

Pagi, hari berikutnya, Jun Misugi mulai bergabung di latihan rutin. Ia mengenakan _jersey_ bernomor punggung 14, favoritnya. Selama dua tahun ini, tak ada satu pun rekan yang memilih nomor itu. Mungkin sengaja disimpan untuknya.

Tak ada yang lebih bahagia dari dirinya saat ini.

Yayoi berdiri di dalam kelas, menyaksikan anak itu berlarian. Lapangan terlihat cukup jelas dari sana. Sesekali ia memandang langit. Kali ini lumayan cerah untuk pertengahan bulan Juni. Kalau saja saat ini hujan, maka ia tak akan melihat lelaki berambut cokelat itu disana. Diam-diam ia tersenyum.

"Manajer, coba tebak apa yang kudapatkan!"

Menjelang pelajaran pertama dimulai, Jun Misugi kembali dari latihan. Belum menempati bangkunya, ia justru berhenti di dekat tempat Yayoi duduk. Wajah lelaki itu riang.

Yayoi mendongakkan kepala. "Eh? Apa?"

Lelaki itu menunjukkan sebuah benda yang tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang punggung. Yayoi melihatnya, terkejut. Namun, kemudian sebuah senyuman lebar ia tunjukkan.

"Uwaah! Selamat, kapten! Akhirnya!"

Itu adalah ban kapten yang selama dua tahun ini menjadi milik orang lain.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Yayoi heran.

Jun tersenyum. "Mungkin berkat permainanku hari ini. Tapi, selebihnya karena mereka memintaku."

"Hmm…. Memang cuma kapten yang pantas." Yayoi berucap, membalas senyumnya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu tugasku akan bertambah berat."

"Hm. Berusahalah, kapten!"

Dan hari-hari selanjutnya, latihan intensif terus dilakukan.

#

Pagi itu, Minggu, hujan turun rintik-rintik.

"Yayoi, Satoshi, cepat!"

"Iya, mama!"

Satu per satu anggota keluarga Aoba keluar dari rumah. Sang mama mengunci pintu, sementara kedua anaknya membuka payung masing-masing. Ketiganya mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

"Kita mampir beli bunga dulu ya!" Sang mama berucap sebelum mengambil payung yang dipegang Yayoi. Gadis itu kini satu payung dengan sang adik.

"Iya, mama."

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Begitu keluar, ketiganya mendapati seseorang berdiri di dekat pagar. Ia memakai kemeja warna gelap. Di tangannya, dipegangnya sebuah payung, juga sekeranjang bunga. Tidak cocok dengan penampilannya biasanya, yang kata banyak orang- _cool_ dan elegan. Orang itu menoleh, membungkuk, dan tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi."

"Kapten? Kenapa?"

Yayoi adalah yang pertama berucap, meskipun ia sangat terkejut. Perlahan, lelaki tadi berjalan mendekat.

"Manajer memang tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi aku tahu dari ayah." Ia berucap dengan senyuman.

"Eh?"

"Maaf, tiba-tiba. Tapi, bolehkah saya ikut?"

Lelaki itu berbicara pada seorang wanita di belakang Yayoi. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Jun-kun."

"Terima kasih."

Yayoi melihat keranjang bunga di tangan temannya. Itu adalah bunga berwarna biru yang cantik.

"_Hydrangea_?" Ia berucap pelan, cukup heran.

Jun tersenyum. "Mama menanam banyak sekali di taman. Aku ambil sedikit untuk kubawa."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, Jun-kun. Kami baru akan mencarinya." Giliran ibu Yayoi bersuara.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi. "Begitu ya? Syukurlah jika ini membantu."

Yayoi terdiam. Mungkin masih terkejut dengan kedatangan sang kapten secara tiba-tiba. Atau mungkin ia merasa temannya ini menjadi semakin misterius.

"Ayo, berangkat!" Sang ibu memberi komando. Yang lain mengikuti.

Yayoi, pada akhirnya, tak mau memikirkannya terlalu banyak.

"Kapten, sini, biar aku yang bawa keranjangnya!"

Ia menawarkan diri, menyadari bahwa lelaki tak seharusnya membawa benda seperti itu. Sang kapten, awalnya bingung, namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau jalan sama aku saja." Gilirannya menawarkan payung, tahu kalau gadis itu berbagi dengan sang adik. Terlebih, karena ia punya payung berukuran besar, cukup untuk berdua.

"Ah. Baiklah. Terima kasih." Yayoi membalas dengan tersipu.

Mereka terus berjalan.

Langit masih menjatuhkan tetes-tetes airnya. Beruntung, sedari tadi tidak deras. Mereka kini berada di sebuah tempat, sunyi. Namun, sejatinya, banyak orang tertidur disana, dengan tenang.

Di atas sebuah batu, tepatnya nisan, keranjang penuh _Hydrangea_ yang cantik diletakkan.

Anggota keluarga Aoba bergantian memanjatkan doa. Hening, dan khidmat. Masing-masing sepertinya punya hal untuk disampaikan, namun mereka lebih memilih menyimpannya di kepala. Mungkin untuk mencegah luapan emosi yang berlebihan.

Giliran Jun berdoa, tidak berbeda. Meskipun ia orang luar dari keluarga itu, ia sama seriusnya. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangan, memejamkan mata, tak terusik oleh sekitarnya, bahkan oleh Yayoi yang terus memayunginya. Tampaknya ia juga punya hal yang dipikirkan.

Siang harinya, hujan masih turun. Mereka kini berada di dalam bis menuju pulang. Ibu dan si bungsu duduk bersama di baris ketiga dari depan. Sementara, Jun dan Yayoi mendapat tempat agak di belakang. Beruntungnya, mereka bisa bersebelahan. Meskipun begitu, keduanya saling diam. Yayoi memandang keluar jendela dengan sorot mata sedih. Sedangkan Jun, sesekali memperhatikannya, namun bingung untuk bertindak.

"Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa manajer membenci bulan Juni."

Ia mencoba dengan sebuah kalimat pembuka. Yayoi menoleh dengan ekspresi tetap sama, namun cukup terkejut. Ah, usaha yang tak terlalu sukses dari Jun Misugi. Dari sekian banyak topik pembicaraan, kenapa ia malah harus menyinggung tanggal peringatan kematian ayah temannya? Namun, ia segera menyadari kesalahannya.

"Maaf. Bukan maksudku…." ucapnya sembari menunduk.

Yayoi memberikan senyuman kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang tidak lagi."

"Eh?"

Jun menoleh kembali. Kini, giliran Yayoi menunduk, namun tetap tersenyum.

"Aku tidak terlalu membencinya…. Bulan Juni."

"Ah…. Begitu ya? Syukurlah."

Jun berucap sebelum keheningan kembali terjadi. Yayoi yang biasanya selalu bisa menghidupkan suasana dengan obrolan ringannya, juga kadang pertanyaan lugunya, kali ini sepertinya lebih menyukai diam. Gadis itu kembali menatap keluar, meskipun tak ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya.

Jun Misugi kesal dengan dirinya. Memiliki orangtua lengkap membuatnya tak mengerti benar apa yang dirasakan temannya saat ini. Yang paling masuk akal baginya adalah kesedihan. Ya, itu pasti. Selebihnya, ia sebal tidak bisa menempatkan dirinya sebagai teman yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Padahal ia sendiri tahu, rasa canggung terhadap gadis itu semakin berkurang. Ia sering mengirim email, menelepon, juga bercanda bersama. Tapi, semuanya tak berlaku untuk saat ini. Gadis itu bersedih, dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tiba-tiba ia ingat percakapannya dengan sang ayah.

"Ayah Yayoi-chan adalah sahabatku sejak SMA."

Jun tahu pada siapa harus bertanya mengenai bukti masa lalunya dengan gadis itu. Malam itu juga ia menemui sang ayah di ruang kerja. Biasanya ia pantang menganggu. Beruntung, ia punya ayah yang baik, yang sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bahkan merasa senang.

"Eh? Sahabat?"

Terlalu banyak kejutan bagi Jun Misugi hari itu.

"Hm. Tiga tahun kami selalu sekelas."

"Tapi, bukankah manajer sebelumnya tidak tinggal di Tokyo? Kenapa ayahnya bersekolah disini?"

Ia juga punya banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya.

Sang ayah tersenyum. "Ayahnya lahir dan besar di Tokyo. Bahkan Yayoi-chan pun lahir di Tokyo. Singkatnya, mereka orang Tokyo, seperti kita."

"Eh?"

"Ketika Yayoi-chan masih sangat kecil, mereka pindah ke Aomori* karena alasan pekerjaan."

"Ah. Tunggu sebentar! Pekerjaan…. Aku ingat manajer pernah bilang kalau ayahnya seorang arsitek. Bahkan ayah juga, kan sebelumnya? Maksudnya?"

Sang ayah tersenyum. "Mudah, kan? Kami kuliah mengambil jurusan yang sama, di universitas yang sama."

"Ah!"

Jun mangap, menerima kejutan lainnya. Sang ayah melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kami punya hobi dan impian yang sama. Tapi, setidaknya dia lebih beruntung, bisa melanjutkan _passion-_nya. Sedangkan ayah, harus menjalankan perusahaan keluarga."

"Ah…. Lalu?"

"Lalu? Hmm…. Kami menjadi jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Ah. Yang kau punya itu adalah foto ketika mereka berkunjung."

"Hmm…. Lalu, ayah pernah berkunjung kesana?"

Jun Misugi tiba-tiba menjadi antusias.

Ekspresi sang ayah berubah. Kini, senyumnya memudar. "Hm. Sekali. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat," ucapnya lemah.

"Eh?"

Misugi senior mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, menunduk sedih.

"Yang ayah dapatkan waktu itu adalah berita duka."

"!"

Jun Misugi tersentak. Hari itu ia menerima kenyataan baik dan buruk sekaligus. Ia menunduk, mulai menggigit bibirnya.

"Kapan itu terjadi?" Ia punya nada suara lesu.

Sang ayah memandang putranya seperti jarang menyaksikannya peduli dengan urusan orang lain.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Ia bertanya.

Sang anak tetap menunduk. "Tidak…. Hanya saja, manajer temanku…. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Misugi senior tersenyum. "Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu Yayoi-chan masih duduk di kelas 4 SD."

"Ah…. begitu ya? Ayah tidak mengajakku kesana?"

Jun menaikkan pandangannya. Ia punya raut wajah sedih sekaligus kecewa. Sang ayah menyadarinya.

"Tidak, Jun. Maafkan ayah."

"Ah…. Begitu ya?"

Jun Misugi kembali melihat Yayoi. Semuanya seperti terbalik sekarang. Biasanya dirinya yang sering bersedih, dan gadis itu tahu cara untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Kadang ia berpikir jika hal kecil seperti kehidupan bersosial dan kedekatan psikologis masuk ke dalam kurikulum pendidikan, maka ia bisa mempelajari.

Lelaki itu belum menyerah. Ia masih memikirkan metode yang paling tepat untuk dilakukannya saat ini. Lama ia berpikir, hingga akhirnya, ia ingat sebuah cara.

Yayoi masih memandang keluar jendela ketika tiba-tiba menyadari tangan kanannya bertambah hangat. Terkejut, ia segera menoleh. Yang ia saksikan, sesuai dugaannya. Seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah, dengan degupan jantung seperti sedang berteriak.

Saat ini, lelaki itu membuang muka. Namun, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat milik Yayoi.

"Kita teman, kan? Kau bisa mengandalkanku kalau kau mau." Ia berucap dengan wajah yang juga ikut merona.

Sama seperti waktu itu. Cara seperti ini berhasil padanya. Mungkin berlaku juga pada gadis itu.

Benar. Yayoi kini tersenyum, kemudian dibalasnya genggaman tangan itu.

"Tentu saja."

Bus itu terus melaju di tengah hujan.

-_End of chapter 10-_

* * *

*Aomori. Sebut saja begitu. Di _anime_ maupun manga tidak pernah disebutkan dimana Yayoi tinggal sebelumnya.

Hehe. Ini kan fiksi ya? Jadi, boleh bebas berkreasi, termasuk mengubah cerita.

Oke, cukup untuk chapter ini. Selanjutnya, aku akan berusaha. Tetap nantikan dengan sabar ya! :D

See you. Jangan lupa review, _minna_! :D


	11. Misugi's Number One Fan

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca maupun mereview. Silakan menikmati _chapter_ berikut! :D

_Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi-sensei. I don't own the original story, nor the characters. I only own this amateur fanmade fiction, including the plot and other OC(s)/OOC-ness. _

_Fourteen-Teller presents…._

_-The Story of A Broken Heart-_

_Chapter 11: Misugi's Number One Fan_

* * *

"Kyaaaa! Misugi-saaaaan! Cakepnyaaa!"

"Jun-samaaaaa! Berjuanglah!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu bergemuruh lagi di lapangan. Keberadaan satu orang yang kini memegang kendali lini tengah Musashi FC selalu mencuri perhatian sebagian besar gadis di SMP itu. Dua tahun-an absen, tak membuat _skill_ dan performa sepakbolanya menurun. Dia masih Jun Misugi yang jenius. Juga populer.

Yayoi memandang lapangan dari jendela kelasnya. Saat itu jam istirahat. Itu adalah latihan terakhir sebelum pertandingan perdana di turnamen sepakbola se-Tokyo lusa. Disana, 22 orang berlatih _mini game_, namun tampaknya ia hanya melihat satu, seorang anak dengan ban kapten di lengan kirinya. Posisi yang sudah satu setengah bulan ini kembali menjadi miliknya.

Yayoi tersenyum. Anak lelaki bernomor punggung 14 itu berlarian, seperti teman-temannya. Orang lain mungkin tidak akan mengira anak itu punya cacat di tubuhnya. Mesin itu bernama jantung, dan ia punya yang tidak bekerja dengan baik. Hanya sepakbola, yang membuatnya sama dengan anak-anak sehat seusianya. Dan kini, ketika ia berlari, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Yayoi melihat para gadis yang bersorak-sorai di pinggir lapangan. Akhir-akhir ini rasa sebalnya kepada mereka meningkat, entah kenapa. Padahal, sudah sejak SD _fans club _itu ada, dan gadis itu menganggapnya wajar. Tidak salah memang, mengagumi seseorang yang hampir sempurna seperti kaptennya. Yang tidak ia mengerti, kenapa ia harus merasa terganggu, tidak suka dengan sikap mereka.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus memandanginya dari sini?"

"Eh?"

Yayoi berbalik badan, kemudian mendapati Haruka berdiri di dekatnya, dengan kedua lengan menyilang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gadis berambut merah itu berucap.

Haruka tersenyum. "Sang Pangeran Lapangan."

"Eh?"

Yayoi mendapati pipinya mulai merona. Hal-hal seperti ini sering terjadi, dan ia tak merasa perlu menyembunyikannya. Sahabatnya tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kenapa tidak berdiri disana dan mendukungnya seperti yang selalu kau lakukan dulu?" Haruka berucap lagi.

Yayoi sedikit menunduk. "Tidak…. Terlalu banyak orang…" balasnya tidak bersemangat.

Haruka mengerutkan alis. "Hmm…. Jadi, sekarang kau lebih suka mendukungnya diam-diam?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu…."

Yayoi mengangkat kepala, menggeleng. Wajahnya masih sedikit memerah. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini saja. Rasanya tidak nyaman berada disana…." Ia tertunduk lagi.

"Kenapa? Takut jika mereka membicarakanmu lagi?"

"Eh?"

Di sekolah itu, tidak ada yang tidak tahu kedekatan Yayoi dan Jun. Meskipun tidak ada yang bilang mereka berpacaran, namun hubungan yang tampaknya bukan sekedar teman biasa itu sudah membuat banyak gadis sebal. Jun Misugi bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dengan anak perempuan. Cuma Yayoi. Cukuplah alasan bagi mereka, para _fans_ untuk tidak menyukai gadis itu. Yayoi sebenarnya punya kepribadian yang cukup tangguh di balik sifat lembutnya. Gosip dan gunjingan, ia sudah sering mendengar. Namun, akhir-akhir ini, semuanya menjadi terlalu banyak baginya. Hanya karena ia dan sang kapten menjadi semakin dekat, namun dengan status yang belum jelas.

"Tidak, Haruka…. Bukan karena itu…."

Yayoi berucap lesu. Sebenarnya ia sendiri kesal. Kenapa ia tak seperti Anego yang bisa dengan lantang memarahi gadis lain berteriak mendukung Tsubasa. Kenapa ia tak punya keberanian untuk menunjukkan diri. Kadang, kuat menahan diri saja tidak cukup baginya. Ia perlu sesuatu yang lain.

"Hmm…. Baiklah. Tapi, Yayoi, aku jadi berpikir…. Kalau kau sampai jadian dengan Misugi-kun, kira-kira apa yang akan mereka lakukan ya?"

"Eh?"

Yayoi tersentak. Ucapan sahabatnya tepat mengenai sasaran. Wajah gadis itu memerah lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu?" ucapnya salah tingkah.

Haruka tersenyum. "Jadian. Aku yakin kalian bisa sampai kesana. Menurutku, jika kalian benar-benar pacaran, justru akan lebih baik."

"Eh?"

"Karena semuanya menjadi jelas, dan mereka tidak akan membicarakanmu lagi."

"Eh?"

"Dengan kata lain, menutup kemungkinan mereka mengambil hati Misugi-kun. Barangkali mereka akan menyerah. Hahaha."

"…. Benarkah begitu?" Yayoi menemukan kembali suaranya. Namun, tetap lemah.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak yakin mereka akan berhenti membicarakan kami. ah, aku terutama. Lagipula, apa maksudmu dengan jadian? Kami tidak-"

"Selamanya sahabat. Apa kau mau seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

"Yayoi, jangan bohong dengan perasaanmu! Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau kau harus mengatakannya duluan?"

"Eh?"

"Misugi-kun kelihatannya kurang peka dengan perasaan perempuan. Tapi, jika itu kau, aku yakin dia akan merespon. Jadi, coba saja!"

Haruka memegang kedua pundak sahabatnya. Kelihatannya justru dia yang bersemangat. Sebaliknya, Yayoi, terus menunduk, dengan muka yang belum kembali ke warna semula.

"Tidak ah. Aku belum siap…."

"Ah…. Jangan begitu! Lalu kapan kau akan siap? Menunggunya bilang duluan? Itu lebih mustahil. Lihat bagaimana dia sekarang, begitu bahagia dengan sepakbola! Bisa-bisa kau dilupakan!"

Yayoi tersenyum kecil. "Baik baginya, gembira seperti itu."

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu."

"Ah, payah! Nanti, kau bisa kehilangan kesempatan!"

"Begitukah?"

Gadis itu tetap tersenyum. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas di laci mejanya, kemudian mulai berjalan melewati temannya. Haruka berbalik badan.

"Hei, mau kemana, Yayoi?"

Mantan manajer Musashi menoleh. "Kantor guru. Menyerahkan formulir SMA jurusan."

"Ah…. Baiklah. Kau sudah yakin dengan pilihanmu?"

"Hm." Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

Berjalan di koridor, Yayoi menghela napas. Dilihatnya sebentar formulir di tangannya. Apa yang ia tulis disana mungkin baginya benar-benar keputusan terbaik. Namun, ada yang membuatnya tidak terlalu senang.

"Manajer, kau sudah menentukan SMA pilihan?"

Itu adalah dua hari yang lalu ketika Jun dan Yayoi berjalan pulang, berdua. Dan apa yang mereka obrolkan, adalah topik yang sedang santer di antara para siswa kelas 3. SMA tujuan selanjutnya.

"Ah… Itu…. Mungkin…. Sama seperti yang lainnya. Kalau kapten?"

Jun Misugi tersenyum. "Ada SMA yang kuinginkan saat ini."

"Dimana? SMA Musashi* ya? Klub sepakbolanya terkenal bagus."

Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi. "Kali ini bukan soal sepakbola."

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu _Musashi High School Attached to Medical University_?"

"Eh? Itu kan…. SMA yang secara khusus mendidik siswa untuk masuk fakultas kedokteran…. Kapten…. Disana?"

"Hm."

"Kenapa?"

Yayoi belum bisa berhenti terkejut. Selama ini sang kapten tidak pernah bercerita tentang cita-cita lainnya di samping sepakbola. Dia bukan orang yang mudah tiba-tiba tertarik dengan satu hal. Dia juga bukan orang yang percaya pada pertanda, jika keputusannya itu datang lewat mimpi. Dia terkenal rasional, dan selalu terencana. Hanya pernah suatu ketika ia bilang mengagumi kardiologisnya, dokter Ninomiya. Namun, bagi Yayoi, saat ini lebih mudah baginya melihat Jun Misugi beberapa tahun mendatang berdiri di lapangan dengan _jersey_ biru kebanggaan tim Jepang, dibanding memegang stetoskop, juga jubah putih membungkus badan kurusnya. Kalaupun memang begitu, itupun bukan mustahil. Tidak ada yang meragukan kecerdasan lelaki itu.

"Pengalaman keluar-masuk rumah sakit membuatku berpikir, rasanya, aku harus berbuat sesuatu, bukan cuma menjadi pasien. Kalaupun dengan menjadi dokter aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakitku sendiri, namun setidaknya aku ingin bermanfaat bagi orang lain."

Yayoi terdiam, takjub dengan tutur kata temannya. Ia tak pernah menyangka sang kapten yang biasanya hanya antusias dengan topik sepakbola, ternyata punya pemikiran sejauh itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sepakbola?" Gadis itu bertanya tiba-tiba.

Jun tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah terhadap sepakbola. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan berhenti bermain untuk sementara. Tapi, suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan kembali, bergabung dengan yang lainnya."

"Hmm… Jadi, mau berhenti dulu ya?"

"Hm. Dokter Ninomiya hanya memberiku ijin sampai turnamen nasional. Kalau aku sampai bandel lagi, aku tidak yakin akan diberi ijin kalau aku minta."

"Hmm…. Benar juga."

"Lagipula, aku memang sudah memutuskan hanya ingin fokus di pendidikan setelah lulus SMP."

Yayoi terdiam kembali. Ia semakin mengenal temannya. Dia memang anak yang berorientasi terhadap impian. Dan yang membuatnya terkesan, anak itu punya dua yang begitu besar.

"Kau hebat." Yayoi berucap dengan senyuman kecil.

Jun menggaruk pelan kepala belakangnya, cukup tersipu. "Ah, tidak…. Semua orang melakukannya…."

"Tidak. Kapten hebat. Dokter yang juga pemain sepakbola, itu jarang. Sekarang, karena itu kapten, rasanya aku mulai bisa membayangkannya."

"Hehe. Begitu ya? Terima kasih."

"Hm. Berjuanglah!"

"Kau juga, manajer!"

"Hm. Baiklah."

Yayoi berhenti di depan pintu ruang guru. Ia pandangi sekali lagi sebendel kertas di tangannya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"_Kita mengambil jalan yang berbeda pada akhirnya."_

Ia mulai mengetuk pintu, kemudian membukanya. Ia pun berjalan masuk.

"_Mungkin Haruka benar. Aku sudah hampir tak punya kesempatan."_

###

Kata orang, kesebelasan SMP Musashi punya catatan prestasi yang bagus. Sudah beberapa tahun ini tim dari sekolah elit itu menduduki peringkat kedua se-Tokyo. Meskipun diperkuat pemain-pemain berbakat, jika hanya menjadi _runner-up_, itu tidak ada artinya bagi mereka. Yang dibutuhkan adalah posisi pertama jika ingin melaju ke turnamen nasional. Tahun ini, ambisi tim Musashi FC sangat besar.

Kini mereka punya kembali apa yang mereka sebut senjata pamungkas. Dengannya, yang walau baru dimainkan di menit ke sepuluh babak kedua, meloloskan tim itu dari babak penyisihan grup begitu mudahnya. Bahkan, ia pun tak perlu ngotot meminta tambahan waktu bermain untuk dapat memenangkan pertandingan di perempat final dan semifinal. Tapi, hari ini, di final, tampaknya ia melupakan janjinya. Sebenarnya, menjadi hal yang dilarang, jika ia bermain bahkan sejak di babak pertama. Sayangnya, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keras batu anak itu.

Yayoi duduk di salah satu bangku di tribun. Jauhnya jarak ia dengan lapangan tak menghalanginya melihat pemain ber-_jersey_ kuning dengan nomor punggung 14. Pertandingan hari ini, mungkin sudah bisa ia duga sebelumnya, akan menjadi berat. Namun, ia tak mempersiapkan diri untuk sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Ia melihat lelaki itu jatuh. Seluruh tubuh bagian depannya, juga wajahnya, mengenai permukaan tanah lapang. Tidak jelas ia pingsan atau masih tersadar. Namun, wasit tidak membunyikan peluitnya. Bola yang terlepas dari kaki anak itu, diambil oleh rekannya. Mungkin serangan terakhir dari Musashi FC yang sudah ketinggalan skor 2-3.

Dewi fortuna tampaknya sedang tidak ingin bersama tim itu. Kalau saja tim lawan tidak punya kiper sehandal Wakashimazu, atau kalau saja sang kapten tim mampu berdiri, berlari lagi, dan membuat gol, mungkin keadaan tidak akan seperti ini sekarang.

Yayoi menyaksikan Jun Misugi berdiri dengan susah payah. Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat. Tersisa beberapa menit _lost time_ cukup meyakinkannya dengan hasil akhir pertandingan. Tak kuat lagi melanjutkan, lelaki itu dipapah rekannya keluar lapangan. Ia masih bisa begitu kalem, tersenyum, dan memberi semangat kepada pemain lainnya. Pada akhirnya, peluit panjang berbunyi. Skor tidak berubah. Dan Jun Misugi, seolah itu adalah salah satu keahliannya, berhasil menyembunyikan kekecewaannya lewat senyuman.

Hari sudah sangat sore. Para pemain di kedua tim sudah kembali ke ruang ganti. Tribun sudah hampir kosong oleh penonton. Di sekitar lapangan, masih ada beberapa wartawan dengan liputannya, juga beberapa lagi yang sudah membereskan peralatannya. Namun, Yayoi masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Mata gadis itu mengarah ke lapangan kosong di bawah. Wajahnya sedih. Wajar, ia sangat berharap timnya menang kali ini. Bukan untuk dirinya. Ada seseorang yang sangat menginginkannya. Baginya, tak seharusnya langkah anak dengan bakat sepakbola yang luar biasa seperti Jun Misugi, harus terhenti disini. Selalu, ia berdoa di setiap pertandingan yang diikutinya, agar jantung anak itu tak berulah. Namun, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melawan organ paling vital dalam hidup manusia itu.

Yayoi tidak menghitung berapa lama ia duduk disitu. Sepertinya sangat lama. Kini, bahkan cuma dia satu-satunya yang masih bertahan di tribun. Tidak sadar, jika sebenarnya saat ini keberadaannya dicari oleh seseorang.

"Manajer, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Seorang lelaki muncul dari belakang, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Yayoi menoleh, terkejut.

"Kapten? Kenapa kemari?"

Laki-laki itu duduk di samping Yayoi. Ia belum berganti _jersey_. Wajahnya masih terlihat kecapekan. Dahinya basah oleh keringat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi kecewa.

"Eh?"

"Dokter Ninomiya saja, begitu aku masuk ruang ganti, langsung memeriksaku. Kupikir kau pulang lebih dulu."

"Eh? Tidak…. Aku…."

"Biasanya manajer selalu datang paling awal setelah selesai pertandingan, dan menanyakan keadaanku. Kali ini kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku?" Lelaki itu berucap dengan muka masam. Namun, ketika dilihatnya raut muka bingung Yayoi, ia tersenyum.

"Haha. Aku bercanda. Aku tahu kau disini dari dokter. Katanya kau kelihatan sedang galau, makanya-"

"Eh? Aku? Galau? Tidak kok." Gadis itu mengibas-kibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya yang kini mulai memerah.

Jun tersenyum, kemudian memasang ekspresi serius. Dipandangnya lapangan kosong di bawah. "Kenapa? Karena kita kalah?" ucapnya melankolis.

Yayoi mengikuti arah pandang lelaki itu. Wajahnya ikut sedih. "Sayang sekali ya. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi bisa ke turnamen nasional." Ia berkata lemah.

Jun tersenyum tipis. "Apa boleh buat. Melawan Tsubasa-kun bisa lain kali. Hehe."

Yayoi tahu, salah satu tujuan kaptennya ingin lolos ke turnamen nasional adalah bertanding kembali melawan saingannya, Tsubasa Ozora. Berkali-kali ia bilang akan menang melawannya. Bahwa sekarang ia sudah bertambah kuat. Bahwa ia ingin duel satu lawan satu dengan anak itu lagi, dan membuktikan bahwa tendangan barunya tidak akan mempan melawan Musashi. Sayangnya, takdir berkata lain. Namun, untungnya, Jun Misugi punya kapasitas sabar yang begitu besar.

"Kau sedih?"

"Eh?"

Namun, sepintar apapun anak itu berlagak tegar dengan tersenyum, tidak akan bisa mengelabuhi Yayoi. Jun melihat sorot mata temannya. Sorot mata yang menangkap basah dirinya.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang kau tanyakan?" Ia berucap sembari memalingkan muka.

Satu hal yang ia ketahui belum lama ini. Di dekat Yayoi, ia bisa menjadi anak kecil yang jujur.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Syukurlah."

"Eh? Apanya yang syukurlah?" Jun kembali menoleh ke arah temannya.

Mantan manajer Musashi masih tersenyum, mulai menatapnya. "Karena itu normal. Orang yang kalah seharusnya sedih atau kesal, bukannya tersenyum."

"Eh?"

"Bukannya bilang 'apa boleh buat', seharusnya kau bisa lebih emosional lagi. Iya, kan?"

Jun memalingkan mukanya lagi. "Apa yang kau sebut emosional itu adalah aku harus merengek-rengek di depan banyak orang, atau mengamuk, menendang kursi, melempar benda-benda? Begitu? Yang benar saja! Cuma kalah di final, bukan akhir dunia."

"Hmph."

"Hei! Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ah. Tidak tidak. Aku cuma membayangkan kalau kapten mengamuk seperti itu. mungkin semuanya akan ketakutan. Ah, mungkin _fans_-mu akan berkurang. Hihihi."

"Terdengar seperti ide bagus untuk menyingkirkan mereka ya? Mungkin bisa kucoba kapan-kapan."

"Jangan!" Tiba-tiba Yayoi berseru, mengibaskan tangannya lagi. "Tidak cocok denganmu. Beneran. Tetap kalem saja, ya!" lanjutnya.

Jun tertawa kecil. "Tuh, kan! Kau sendiri yang bilang, _stay cool_ lebih baik."

"Ah… Ya ya. Kadang-kadang itu perlu juga sih…."

"Hmm…."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Jun melihat kembali ke arah rumput hijau, namun pandangannya kosong. Yayoi tahu apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan.

"Anu…. Kapten…. Sebenarnya, jika tim kita menang, aku bermaksud memberimu hadiah."

Gadis itu berucap tiba-tiba. Suaranya pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar. Ia menunduk, meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

Jun menoleh. "Eh? Ah…. Begitu ya? Sayang sekali…." balasnya, kemudian berpaling kembali.

"Tapi, bagiku kau tidak kalah."

"Hah?"

Yayoi melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia semakin meremas kuat jari-jarinya. Jun Misugi mulai dibuatnya bingung.

"Sejak dulu, kau sudah menjadi pemenang."

Masih menunduk, gadis itu tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia tampak grogi.

"Eh? Ah…. Jadi…."

"Hm. Hadiahnya…. Akan kuberikan…." Ia mulai mengangkat kepala.

Jun menggaruk kembali kepala belakangnya, tertawa. "Ah…. Haha. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-re-"

Itu adalah hadiah tercepat yang pernah Yayoi berikan. Sama sekali tidak repot, namun butuh keberanian. 100% keberanian. Ia memang telah lupa bagaimana ia melakukannya belasan tahun yang lalu. Kini, ia masih belum percaya, telah mengulanginya. Tak pernah ia bayangkan akan berani mencium pipi anak laki-laki di usianya sekarang.

Ia tertunduk seketika. Kedua tangannya mengatup, seperti berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kini sudah sangat merah. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya semakin gila.

Lelaki di sampingnya diam saja. Bola mata cokelatnya mengawasi gadis itu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Syok barangkali. Dan dia terus seperti itu hingga beberapa menit, membuat Yayoi semakin tidak nyaman. Gadis itu tahu harus memberikan penjelasan.

"Ma- ma- maaf…."

Ia masih tertunduk. Kali ini sangat dalam. Sebenarnya ia tidak membuat kesalahan. Jun diam saja.

"Tidak seharusnya…. A-aku…. Lancang…."

Usahanya begitu keras, meskipun dengan terbata-bata. Jun masih belum merespon.

"Ta-tapi…. Aku…. Punya alasan…."

Gadis itu meremas-remas tangannya lagi. Kali ini mungkin sudah basah oleh keringat dingin.

"A-aku…. Tidak tahu sejak kapan…. Tapi, aku…. Rasanya jadi sangat aneh…."

Ia mulai bisa bicara sedikit lebih panjang. Jun masih diam, namun ia mendengarkan.

"Kupikir aku…. Ah, bukan…. Aku memang…. A-aku…."

Ia menelan ludah, kemudian menarik napas panjang.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Kali ini Yayoi datang dengan ucapan pamungkas yang begitu lantang. Syok lain bagi Jun Misugi.

Yayoi terus menunduk. Sudah tidak tahu lagi dimana harus menyembunyikan wajahnya. Setiap detik yang berjalan, sangat menyiksanya. Respon itu tak kunjung datang. Sementara, degup jantungnya masih begitu kencang. Mungkin belum akan tenang sampai ia mendengar jawaban. Namun, lelaki di sampingnya, mungkin sudah kena sihir menjadi batu atau semacamnya. Tentu saja, ini bukan reaksi yang gadis itu harapkan.

"Ah… Hahaha…. Kurasa aku harus pergi…."

Sepertinya Yayoi punya selera humor yang salah. Tidak ada hal lucu untuk ditertawakan. Mungkin ia sudah kehabisan ide untuk bicara dan bertahan lebih lama disana. Yang penting, perasaannya sudah tersampaikan. Masalah diterima atau ditolak, itu urusan belakangan. Mungkin begitu pikirnya.

Ia benar-benar beranjak. Sementara, Jun masih belum bergerak. Kemudian, gadis itu mengambil beberapa langkah. Dan sebelum ia berjalan lebih jauh, sesuatu memaksanya untuk menoleh kembali.

"_T-thanks_…."

Ucapan Jun Misugi yang pertama setelah kembali dari syok. Ah, bukan…. Barangkali sekarang ia masih terkejut. Ia tak memandang gadis itu. Biasanya ia jarang bicara membelakangi orang lain.

Yayoi terdiam di tempatnya, menunggu ucapan anak itu selanjutnya. Namun, hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia tak mendengar apa-apa. Akhirnya, gadis itu melangkah lagi, benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Jun Misugi sendiri.

_-End of chapter 11-_

* * *

_*_SMA Musashi. Anggap saja begitu namanya. Hehe.

_Author's note:_

_Author_ minta maaf atas waktu update yang lama. Bukannya _author_ tidak mau update. Hanya saja _author_ belakangan ini tidak cukup waktu luang untuk menulis. Selain itu, _author_ juga mempertimbangkan faktor _mood_ dan ide. Tanpa itu, _author _tidak akan bisa menulis.

_Author_ tidak bisa menentukan waktu tepatnya akan update berapa kali dalam sebulan. Kemungkinan waktunya tidak akan sama dan teratur. Bisa lebih cepat, atau lebih lambat. Tapi, jika ada kesempatan, _author_ pasti akan update. Mohon pengertiannya ya, _readers _yang baik! :D

Sekian untuk chapter ini. Terima kasih telah membaca. Selanjutnya, aku akan berusaha. Nantikan dengan sabar ya! Jangan lupa _review_! See you! :D


	12. The Chaos of Being in Love

_Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi-sensei. I don't own the original story, nor the characters. I only own this amateur fanmade fiction, including the plot and other OC(s)/OOC-ness. _

_Fourteen-Teller presents…._

_-The Story of A Broken Heart-_

_Chapter 12: The Chaos of Being In Love_

* * *

Ketika Jun Misugi pulang, saat itulah seharusnya waktu makan malam. Pertandingan sore tadi membuatnya lapar. Namun, sesaat setelah memasuki rumah megahnya, nafsu makannya hilang. Ia melihatnya lagi, orangtuanya bertengkar. Mereka mengenakan baju bagus. Sepertinya baru pulang dari suatu tempat.

"Ayah keterlaluan! Seharusnya kau bawa aku ke stadion, bukan ke acara reuni bodoh tadi!"

Di meja makan, berbagai hidangan sudah tersedia. Namun, mereka belum menempati kursinya.

"Anak itu tidak akan pernah bilang kalau mau bermain. Tapi, ayah pasti tahu! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?!"

"…."

"Seharusnya kita mencegahnya! Ayah juga tahu bagaimana kondisinya, kan? Kenapa biarkan dia, hah?"

"Ma! Hentikan! Kau sudah mengatakan hal ini ratusan kali! Berhentilah mencemaskannya!"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah berlebihan!"

"Apa? Mencemaskan anak sendiri, ayah bilang berlebihan? Aku tidak mengerti ayah! Bagaimana bisa kau malah mengajakku ke tempat lain, sementara Jun lagi-lagi membahayakan nyawanya!"

"Apa tidak cukup setelah berkali-kali menelepon dan dia bilang baik-baik saja? Ma, pertandingan sudah selesai! Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!"

"Ayah tidak akan mengerti! Dia tidak baik-baik saja!"

"Kenapa kau selalu begini? Cobalah percaya padanya!"

"Aku tidak bisa! Pokoknya, setelah ini aku akan mengawasinya lebih ketat!"

Sang ibu meraih tas kulit yang tadinya ia lempar ke kursi, kemudian mengambil ponsel di dalamnya.

"Aku akan minta dokter Ninomiya kemari untuk memeriksanya."

"Ma! Itu tidak perlu! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana sibuknya-"

"Tapi, ini penting!"

"Ma!"

"Kenapa ayah diam saja? Cepat hubungi Jun lagi! Dia bilang di perjalanan, tapi belum sampai juga! Kalau perlu, jemput dia!"

"Aku pulang."

Suara-suara itu sangat kencang, sehingga Jun tak perlu memasuki ruang makan untuk bisa mendengarnya. Ia muncul hanya untuk menghentikannya.

"Jun!"

Sang ibu berlari menuju putra sematawayangnya, mengusap wajah capek anak itu, sementara matanya mengawasi setiap detil penampilannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit? Bilang sama mama!"

Wanita itu seperti hampir menangis. Jun tidak mencoba melepaskan tangan ibunya di wajahnya, meski ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman. Ia hanya mencoba tersenyum sembari mengucapkan kalimat andalannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Kau bohong. Kau pucat begini. Mama akan panggil dokter."

"Ma! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Ia benci harus mengulangi kalimat itu lagi dan lagi. Kali ini kekesalan sudah menguasainya. Tak ada lagi senyuman.

"Maaf. Aku capek. Permisi."

Lelaki itu mengambil langkahnya dan mulai menaiki tangga.

"Jun, makan malamnya?" Sang ibu berseru.

"Aku akan makan kalau aku lapar. Tolong, mama jangan mengikutiku!" balasnya lantang begitu tahu ibunya mendekati tangga.

"Tapi, Jun…."

Anak itu berhenti, kemudian menoleh sedikit ke arah tuan Misugi.

"Ayah, terima kasih," ucapnya sebelum kembali berjalan dan berbelok menuju kamarnya.

"Jun!"

Ibunya kembali berseru, berniat menyusulnya. Ia akan berlari di tangga dengan sepatu hak tingginya kalau saja suaminya tak buru-buru menarik lengannya.

"Ma! Cukup! Kau diam saja disini!"

"Ayah kenapa, sih! Kenapa kau tidak sedikit pun mencemaskannya?"

"Kau yang berlebihan!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Dan pertengkaran itu pun berlanjut. Jun tahu itu akan terjadi, sehingga yang ia lakukan setelah memasuki kamar adalah berbaring, menutup telinga rapat-rapat, dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membantunya merasa lebih baik adalah ingatan kejadian di tribun sore tadi. Sedikit senyuman mulai tertoreh dari bibirnya. Namun, ketika ia berbalik dan mengambil sebuah jam pasir pemberian kakeknya di meja samping ranjangnya, memainkannya, menyaksikan butiran-butiran pasir itu turun perlahan, senyum itu hilang. Yang tersisa kini hanya tatapan kosong dari bola mata cokelatnya yang indah.

#

#

"Yayoi, aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Ayo, keluarlah! Ada Jun-kun di bawah."

"Suruh dia pulang saja!"

"Eh?"

Ibu Yayoi sudah rapi dengan pakaian kerjanya ketika harus mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya berkali-kali sampai ia mendapat respon.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia menunggumu tuh!"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya!"

"Eh? Aneh. Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?"

"Tidak!"

"Eh? Kalian berantem?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa! Sudah. Mama berangkat saja! Keburu telat!"

"Eh? Yah…." Nyonya Aoba melihat jam tangannya sebelum memutuskan menyerah membujuk putrinya. Ketika ia hendak turun, ia harus terkejut karena lelaki yang dibicarakan tadi sudah berjalan naik ke arahnya. Sampai di ujung tangga, anak itu membungkuk, kemudian berbicara pelan sembari tersenyum.

"Tante, maaf. Boleh minta bantuan sekali lagi?"

Dan ketika ia menuturkan permintaannya, ia tak perlu menunggu untuk disetujui. Sang ibu kembali mendekati pintu kamar Yayoi setelah beberapa menit. Sementara Jun berdiri tanpa membuat suara.

"Yayoi, mama berangkat. Jun-kun juga sudah pulang. Buruan, mandi sana!" Wanita itu berseru kemudian terkikih dan mengedipkan mata pada Jun. Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Baik, ma….!"

Setelah terdengar suara balasan dari dalam, sang ibu buru-buru menuruni tangga. Ia memberikan kedipan sekali lagi pada Jun sebelum tersenyum puas. Kapten Musashi FC kini telah memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan pintu kamar. Tak sabar melihat reaksi gadis itu.

Yayoi membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat. Ia butuh kamar kecil saat itu juga. Siapa yang menyangka di situasi _urgent_ seperti itu, ia harus melihat wajah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan jantungnya yang seharusnya berada di rongga dada, seolah-olah jatuh sampai ke kaki.

"_Surprise_!" Jun berucap, senang rencananya berhasil.

"Kyaaaaah!"

Gadis itu boleh saja terkejut, namun refleksnya cukup membantu. Buru-buru, ia mencoba menutup pintu itu kembali. Sayangnya, lawannya juga tak kalah cekatan. Ia dorong pintu itu dari luar, membuat Yayoi kerepotan.

"Lepaskan!" Ia berseru, sembari terus mendorong pintu itu sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak mau! Biarkan aku masuk!"

Tenaga Jun Misugi sudah pasti bukan tandingannya. Namun, gadis itu belum menyerah. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak mau dilihat. Terutama karena wajah merahnya, rambutnya yang tergerai kusut berantakan, juga…. _baby doll_ bermotif kelinci yang dipakainya, yang walaupun bercelana panjang, baginya sangat tidak manis.

"Pulanglah!" Ia berseru putus asa, sembari terus mendorong.

"Kenapa kau begini padaku? Tiga hari ini kau tidak menjawab teleponku. Tidak membalas sms-ku juga!" seru Jun seperti memarahinya.

"I-Itu…."

"Percuma menghindariku! Hei, ayo bicara baik-baik!" Jun berhasil menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat gadis itu. Tanpa ia sadari, pegangannya pada pintu melemah.

"Tidak!"

Saat itulah, Yayoi yang panik, menggunakan refleksnya lagi. Satu dorongan kencang dan berakhir dengan jatuhnya sang "Pangeran Lapangan" ke lantai.

"Aduh!"

Ia jatuh dengan lengan dan bahu lebih dulu. Sumpah serapah memang tak keluar dari mulutnya, namun diamnya sudah membuat Yayoi bertambah panik.

"Ma-maaf, kapten! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ada suatu kondisi dimana gadis itu bisa berbuat tanpa pikir panjang. Ia sudah melupakan 'perebutan' pintu, juga tak lagi peduli dengan penampilannya. Tahu-tahu ia sudah bersimpuh di dekat Jun, menatapnya cemas. Lelaki itu tahu kelemahan Yayoi. Ia tersenyum. Terkikih.

"Hahaha. Akhirnya," ucapnya sembari berdiri.

Yayoi bangkit. "Kau sengaja ya?" ucapnya kesal sekaligus malu. Dengan tangannya, cepat-cepat ia rapikan rambut merahnya yang panjang.

"Tidak. Beneran sakit, tahu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Oke, _fine_! Lupakan! Ada yang lebih penting sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak mau menghabiskan liburan musim panasmu di rumah saja, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk pergi keluar dan mendapatkan sinar matahari?"

"Maksudmu….?"

"Ayo nge-_date_!"

"Hah?"

Yayoi lupa untuk bersikap manis ketika terkejut. Ia terperangah sambil mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik senyum misterius lelaki itu. Namun, ia tak sempat.

"Kita akan terlambat. Kuberi kau waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap!"

"Apa?"

"Cepat! Sana, mandi!" Jun memegang kedua bahu gadis itu, berjalan mendorongnya menjauhi kamar.

"Tapi-"

"29 menit lebih 59 detik…."

"Hei!"

"29 menit 58 detik…."

"Heeeiii!"

"29 me-"

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Kau tunggu saja di bawah!"

"Ah. Benar juga."

Lelaki itu berbalik dan berjalan lagi. Sementara Yayoi, sadar akan sesuatu, berlari mendahuluinya, kemudian buru-buru menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Eh? Apa yang-"

"Jangan masuk kamarku!"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan! Ingat ya!"

"Haaaah…. Iya iya. Aku turun."

Yayoi masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua lengan terbentang. Setelah lelaki itu benar-benar turun, ia kembali memburu kamar mandi. Disana, ia melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin, kemudian membaui badannya sendiri. Hasil yang ia dapatkan membuatnya menyesal telah mempercayai ucapan ibunya tadi.

"Arghhhh! Payah!"

Ia tak sadar telah berseru cukup kencang, menghentikan langkah Jun yang kini telah sampai di ruang tengah.

"Heeh… Kenapa dia?" ucapnya pelan sembari menoleh ke atas.

"_Senpai_ tidak usah heran. Kakak sering begitu."

"Eh?"

Ketika ia menoleh lagi, adik Yayoi sudah berdiri di depannya, memegang segelas susu, masih berpiyama.

"Begitu ya?"

"Hm," jawab Satoshi sebelum meneguk minumannya. "Kalian mau pergi?" Ia bertanya kemudian.

"Begitulah." Jun tersenyum.

"Berdua saja?"

"Ya."

"Ah… Jadi, aku akan jaga rumah…."

"Maaf ya."

"Tidak masalah." Anak itu menggeleng. "Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, kan?"

"Eh? Itu…."

"Tidak ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hmm…. Menurutku kalian pacaran atau tidak sama saja."

"Eh?"

"Dibilang tidak pacaran pun kalian mesra."

"Hahaha. Begitu ya?"

Satoshi mulai duduk di sofa. Ia mempersilakan Jun juga. Lelaki itu mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Kakakku menyukaimu. Apa kau tahu? Itu jelas sekali, kan?" Anak kelas 5 SD itu berucap lagi. Jun tersenyum.

"Hm. Aku tahu."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Menghadapi sifat ceplas-ceplos dan ingin tahu anak itu, Jun tidak kesal. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Mana ada orang yang tidak menyukai kakakmu."

"Eh? Begitu ya?"

#

#

"Maaf, lama menunggu."

Jun dan Satoshi masih mengobrol di ruang tengah ketika Yayoi turun. Gadis itu menunduk malu. Saat ini ia mengenakan _puffy blouse_ polos lengan pendek berwarna _peach, _dipadukan dengan rok berwarna _cream _dengan motif bunga mawar merah muda. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai, namun dipercantik dengan _headband_ beraksen pita berwarna merah hati. Di tangannya, terjinjing _tote bag_ warna pastel, salah satu favoritnya. Jun menoleh ke arahnya. Untuk berapa saat ia tak menemukan suaranya. Takjub.

Ia menunduk sebentar untuk melihat jam tangannya, kemudian tersenyum, kembali menatap gadis itu.

"28 menit 42 detik. Apa itu rekor terbaikmu?"

Yayoi tak pernah tahan dengan senyuman Jun. Ia mulai memerah, kemudian buru-buru memalingkan muka.

"Ti-tidak juga!"

"Hahaha. Tapi, hasilnya bagus."

"Eh?"

"Ayo, berangkat!"

#

#

"Ayolah, jangan seperti itu! Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Kau tidak bilang kita akan ke Shizuoka. Aku tidak bawa cukup uang."

Jun dan Yayoi duduk bersebelahan di _seat_ kereta tercepat di Jepang. Semenjak masuk, yang dilakukan Yayoi hanya membuang muka ke luar jendela. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi, ketika ia ngambek pada anak itu. Tapi, mungkin mulai hari ini, ia harus sering-sering melakukannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan permasalahkan tiketnya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi, itu masalah bagiku!"

"Hhh…. Dengar ya! Hari ini saja, untuk bisa pergi, aku mati-matian minta ijin. Mamaku hampir menyuruh orang untuk ikut bersamaku, atau mengikutiku, atau menyuruh sopir mengantarku. Lalu aku bilang akan pergi denganmu dan tidak mau diganggu."

"Eh?"

"Mamaku hanya mau aku pergi dengan kereta dimana aku tidak akan berdiri. Lalu ia menyuruhku ini-itu dan bla bla bla-"

"Urusannya denganku?"

Gadis itu berucap spontan sembari menoleh, menatapnya diam-diam. Jun menghela napas.

"Kau ini manis, iya…. Tapi, juga tidak manis…"

"Apa?"

"Kubilang ini kencan. Ngerti!"

"Eh?"

"Pergi dengan orang yang kau sukai membuatmu tidak senang?"

"Hah?"

Mata Yayoi melebar. Dengan cepat ingatannya kembali pada kejadian tiga hari lalu. Tidak, dia selalu mengingatnya. Sebenarnya itulah alasan ia tak mampu bersikap wajar. Ia mulai menyadari kelakuannya berlebihan.

"Maaf…. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk kesal…." Ia menunduk. Jun menatapnya.

"Tapi, aku…. Karena hal itu juga, aku jadi malu…. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana…." lanjutnya.

"Sejujurnya aku senang…." Ia tersenyum sembari mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang sangat merah. Bisa jadi pernyataan cinta yang kedua kalinya.

Jun, lagi-lagi ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Ia biarkan waktu bergulir beberapa lama tanpa ada percakapan. Rasa canggung. Kebimbangan. Malu. Entah mana yang mewakili perasaannya. Kemudian, ia tahu harus melakukan sesuatu, atau akan menghabiskan berjam-jam perjalanan seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal. Ia mengeluarkan _gadget_-nya, kemudian membuka sebuah permainan. Yayoi menyadarinya, namun ia memilih untuk tidak merespon.

"Yayoi."

Ucapan pertama yang keluar setelah lama diam, mengejutkan gadis itu. Spontan ia menoleh, memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"1 mendatar. Bulan ketiga pada penanggalan kalender lunar Jepang*." Lelaki itu berucap, sembari menekan jarinya pada layar _smartphone_-nya. Ia menoleh setelah menyadari gadis itu melihat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya santai.

Yayoi memalingkan muka, masih tersipu. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh." Dan Jun melanjutkan permainannya.

Sementara Yayoi, menyesali kebodohannya, telah berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Yayoi?"

Kejutan lain bagi gadis itu. Saat ia mencoba menoleh kembali, Jun sudah tidak dengan permainan di tangannya. Sebaliknya, lelaki itu menatapnya, serius, namun dengan sorot mata yang teduh. Yayoi tersipu seketika.

"Eh? I-itu…." Dan sekarang ia gugup.

"Kupikir sekarang sudah waktunya. Boleh, kan?"

"Eh? I-iya… Ten-tentu saja…."

"Baiklah." Ia tersenyum. "Kau tidak mau memanggilku?"

"Eh? Panggil? Maksudmu kap-"

"Tidak. Bukan itu! Namaku."

"Nama? Ah…. Itu…."

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa."

Jun berucap kecewa kemudian melanjutkan permainannya. Keheningan kembali terjadi untuk beberapa saat. Sampai….

"12 menurun. Bulan keenam dalam Bahasa Inggris…." Lelaki itu berucap, pura-pura berpikir.

"Yayoi, kau tahu?" Ia bertanya, membuat gadis itu terkejut. Sebutan itu masih belum terbiasa untuknya.

Gadis itu menoleh. "Eh? Apa tadi?"

"Bulan keenam dalam Bahasa Inggris."

"Hmm…. Tunggu sebentar…. _April_, _May_, _June_…. Ah, _June**_! Itu dia!" Yayoi berucap girang, bangga dengan daya ingatnya.

"Maaf, apa?"

"_June_."

"Apa?"

"_June_."

"Sekali lagi!"

"_June_!"

"Hmm…. Namaku?"

"Eh?"

"Misugi…."

"Ju- Ah!"

Yayoi menutup mulutnya. Lelaki di sampingnya terkikih.

"Teruslah berusaha!" Ia berucap.

"Kau mempermainkanku ya?" Yayoi berucap kesal, juga malu.

"Hahaha. Latihan yang bagus, kan?"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa? Padahal mudah. Kau hanya perlu membiasakannya. Hahaha."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus memanggilmu Yayoi."

"Terserah!"

"Hahaha."

Saat itulah Yayoi mengerti maksud nama kontak yang lelaki itu ketik di ponselnya.

#

#

"Sanae-chan…. Lama tidak bertemu!"

Mungkin kebetulan yang bagus ketika kedua gadis ini bertemu di antara ribuan penonton di stadion siang itu. Hari ini adalah pembukaan turnamen nasional sepakbola tingkat SMP.

"Ah! Yayoi-chan!" Gadis berambut hitam sebahu berseragam SMP itu berseru, melambaikan tangan, kemudian menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Mereka menghampiri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yayoi bertanya, setelah menduduki bangkunya. Jun berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Baik. Kau?" balas Sanae.

Yayoi tersenyum. "Aku baik…."

"Ah, tentu saja! Kalian selalu membuatku iri?"

"Eh?"

Sanae mengedipkan mata. "Selamat ya!"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

#

#

"Sebenarnya kalian pacaran atau tidak, sih?"

Saat ini, istirahat babak dan Sanae berjalan menuju kantin. Mereka butuh _snack_ untuk dibawa, juga air mineral untuk Jun.

Yayoi sedikit menunduk. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Eh? Kok bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan kapten."

"Eh?"

Gadis berambut merah tersenyum tipis. "Aku bilang aku menyukainya. Tapi, belum tentu dia juga."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia belum membalas. Atau mungkin memang tidak mau."

"Tapi, kalian terlihat seperti…."

"Ya. Sikapnya memang berubah. Kadang-kadang membuatku berpikir dia juga menyukaiku. Tapi…. Ah, entahlah…."

Yayoi berujar lesu, kemudian mencoba tersenyum kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa! Yang penting sudah kukatakan!" ucapnya bersemangat. Kini, justru temannya yang lesu.

"Kuharap aku punya keberanian sepertimu, Yayoi-chan…."

"Eh?"

"Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa mengatakannya pada Tsubasa-kun. Aku takut ditolak."

"Eh?"

"Karena prioritasnya adalah sepakbola…."

"Hmm…."

"Kau jauh lebih beruntung, Yayoi-chan…. Setidaknya Misugi-kun sedikit lebih romantis…."

"Ah… Itu…"

"Kuharap kalian bahagia."

"Ah. Terima kasih. Kau juga…. Bersemangatlah Sanae-chan!"

"Hm."

Mereka terus berjalan.

Yayoi tidak pernah melewatkan satu pun pertandingan kesebelasan SMP Nankatsu. Ia tahu mantan kaptennya peduli dengan perkembangan prestasi rivalnya, Tsubasa Ozora. Bolak balik Tokyo-Shizuoka sudah bukan masalah. Walaupun begitu, ia yakin lelaki itu punya usaha sangat keras untuk membujuk ibunya yang _overprotective_. Yayoi mungkin tak terlalu peduli dengan pertandingan. Ia hanya sangat menikmati momen bersama anak itu.

Sampai suatu hari...

"Si bodoh itu….!"

Jun terkejut. Gadis di sebelahnya selalu menjaga ucapannya. Tapi, kini ia mendengarnya bergumam kesal. Mata gadis itu tertuju pada anak laki-laki di bawah sana, yang entah sudah berapa kali jatuh dan bangun lagi.

Pertandingan kesebelasan SMP Nankatsu melawan SMP Hirado, satu dari yang terburuk yang pernah ia lihat.

"Bahu Tsubasa-kun bahaya."

Jun tahu apa yang Yayoi pikirkan. Teman masa kecilnya cidera parah. Mungkin ia mencemaskannya.

"Sebaiknya dia digantikan."

Jun berkomentar lagi. Namun, semenjak ia mulai bicara, Yayoi justru diam. Pikirannya sama dengan mantan kaptennya. Sayangnya, ia tak sekalem lelaki itu. Setidaknya ia mencoba.

Sepanjang babak pertama, ia mengepalkan telapak tangan kuat-kuat. Alisnya berkerut, entah sudah berapa kali. Dadanya sesak oleh rasa kesal.

Sampai akhirnya ia tak tahan.

Istirahat babak pertama, berdalih pergi ke kamar kecil dan membeli minuman, ia menuju ruang ganti pemain Nankatsu. Ia melaluinya begitu saja, tahu Tsubasa-kun tidak disana. Lelaki itu di ruang perawatan. Mungkin meminta _pain killer_-nya yang kesekian.

Saat ia hampir mencapai tempat itu, kapten Nankatsu sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan dokter. Lelaki itu keluar, tak menyadari kedatangannya. Memaksanya berseru.

"Berhenti disitu, Tsubasa Ozora!"

Ia berjalan mendekat. Tsubasa melihatnya, tak pernah tahu tujuan teman kecilnya menemuinya. Ia hanya tahu mata gadis itu memerah, seperti sangat marah.

"Yayoi-chan…. Ada apa?"

-_End of chapter 12_-

* * *

* Yayoi: Bulan Maret dalam penanggalan kalender lunar Jepang

** _June_ (Inggris) dan Jun (dibaca: Jyun; Jepang) memiliki pengucapan yang sama.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca maupun mereview… Maaf atas update yang lama. Selanjutnya aku akan berusaha! :D

Terima kasih. Jangan lupa review yaaa… :D

Terakhir. Walaupun agak telat, author mengucapkan "_Happy Eid Mubarak_ 1434 H! Maaf lahir batin, _readers_!"

See you. :D


	13. Heart to Heart

_Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi-sensei. I don't own the original story, nor the characters. I only own this amateur fanmade fiction, including the plot and other OC(s)/OOC-ness. _

_Fourteen-Teller presents…._

_-The Story of A Broken Heart-_

_Chapter 13: Heart to Heart_

* * *

Jun Misugi berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia mulai khawatir. Gadis itu, Yayoi, walaupun tidak gampang nyasar, tapi ia sudah pergi selama lima belas menit lebih. Terlalu lama untuk ke kamar kecil.

Mantan kapten Musashi FC meninggalkan tribun, menuruni tangga, dan mulai mencari dimana letak toilet itu. Belum lama berjalan, ia berpapasan dengan seseorang, gadis dengan raut sedih di wajahnya.

"Nakazawa?"

Ia berhenti untuk menyapa. Gadis berseragam SMP mengangkat kepala.

"Ah. Misugi-kun…." Ia berucap pelan, tak bersemangat.

"Ada masalah?" Jun mencoba bertanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Ah… Tidak, kok…." balasnya dengan senyuman.

"Oh…" Reaksi Jun selanjutnya, percaya saja. "Ah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat Yayoi?" Ia bertanya cemas.

Sanae Nakazawa buru-buru turun menuju ruang ganti setelah peluit akhir babak pertama dibunyikan. Ia merasa perlu melihat kondisi sang kapten, Tsubasa Ozora yang saat itu harus dibantu beberapa temannya menuju _bench_. Yayoi pergi beberapa saat setelah Sanae. Tapi, gadis berambut merah itu tak pernah bilang akan menyusul sahabat barunya.

"Hari ini dia agak aneh." Jun berucap lagi. "Apa kau bertemu dengannya?"

Sanae sedikit menunduk. Ia tak lantas menjawab. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, ia mulai menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah." Ia bilang.

"Eh?"

"Ikutlah denganku!"

Gadis itupun mulai berjalan, dengan Jun Misugi yang kebingungan, mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Tsubasa-kun! Berhentilah bermain!"

Tsubasa Ozora adalah satu-satunya pemain Nankatsu yang masih tertinggal di depan ruang ganti. Ia sudah memakai _jersey_ bersih, sudah mengikat baik-baik tali sepatunya, juga sudah merasa cukup dengan suntikan penghilang rasa sakitnya tadi. Ia siap bertempur kembali. Namun, ia tak menyangka, teman kecilnya menghalanginya.

"Kubilang aku tidak bisa, Yayoi-chan…."

Ia hampir kesal. Babak kedua akan dimulai sebentar lagi, dan dia masih harus meladeni gadis berambut merah, yang makin lama makin tak bersahabat dengannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus memenangkan pertandingan!" Ia berseru.

"Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa parah cideramu, hah? Jangan paksakan dirimu lebih dari ini!" Yayoi membalas tak kalah kencangnya.

"Tapi, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Tidak, Tsubasa-kun! Kubilang kau harus berhenti, setidaknya untuk hari ini!"

"Tapi, aku bisa kalah!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Itu bahkan lebih baik!"

"Apa?"

"Orang sepertimu mana bisa mengerti. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana mengerikannya melihatmu jatuh dan kesakitan di lapangan. Kau bahkan tidak akan tahu kalau Sanae-chan menangis di sampingku karena mencemaskanmu!"

"Eh?"

"Itu hanya pertandingan kecil, kenapa harus begitu ngotot? Kau mau cideramu makin parah, hah?"

"Tapi, aku benar-benar harus menang. Kau tahu, jika aku juara, maka setelah lulus SMP aku akan pergi ke Brazil menemui Roberto dan menjadi pemain profesional disana. Itu impianku sejak dulu, Yayoi-chan…. Makanya, bagaimanapun juga, pertandingan ini harus kulanjutkan. Bahuku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa tahan."

Tsubasa tahu harus menjaga emosinya kali ini. Terlebih karena ia jarang melihat Yayoi marah-marah. Balas membentak tidak akan membuatnya berhasil melawan gadis itu.

Mantan manajer Musashi FC menunduk. Ia mengusap sebelah matanya yang basah. Tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus menangis untuk hal semacam ini.

"Kau tidak pernah bersyukur, Tsubasa-kun…." Kali ini ia berucap lirih.

"Eh?"

Tsubasa mematung, bersiap mendengar kalimat-kalimat Yayoi selanjutnya. Ini semakin tidak menyenangkan baginya, terlebih ketika ia tahu gadis itu mulai menangis lagi.

"Kau beruntung terlahir sempurna. Semua orang tahu kau pemain hebat. Tapi, kau tidak bisa menghargai tubuhmu ketika ia memintamu untuk peduli sedikit saja padanya!"

"…."

"Cidera bahu bisa disembuhkan, kalau saja kau mau berhenti sementara dan beristirahat. Tapi, kau benar-benar keras kepala!"

"….."

"Tsubasa-kun, kau masih muda. Jalanmu menuju profesional masih sangat panjang. Tapi, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika hanya karena satu pertandingan bodoh, karirmu bisa berakhir?"

"Eh?"

Tsubasa tersentak. Kali ini ia bisa melihat teman kecilnya menatapnya dengan mata memerah, juga kedua pipi yang sudah basah.

"Berhenti, Tsubasa-kun! Kau masih bisa ke Brazil tanpa harus memenangkan turnamen nasional, kan?" Gadis itu berseru lagi, putus asa.

"Tapi, aku…."

"Lakukan itu demi masa depanmu!"

Ia lebih mirip sedang memohon.

"…. Aku…. Tidak bisa."

"!"

Seharusnya ia tahu akan mustahil. Jika berkaitan dengan sepakbola, lelaki itu tidak bisa dihentikan. Satu lagi air mata Yayoi jatuh.

"Kau bodoh!"

Juga seruan yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga! Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Tsubasa-kun! Jika kau berhenti hari ini, kau bisa bermain besok! Apa itu semua belum cukup buatmu, hah?"

"…."

"Masih untung itu cuma bahu! Itu tidak akan membuatmu mati! Tapi, apa kau mau menukar karirmu dengan sisa pertandingan yang mungkin cukup mudah untuk tim-mu! Hargai tubuhmu! Katanya kau adalah pemain andalan Jepang di masa depan. Dewasalah, Tsubasa-kun!"

"…. Tapi…."

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika di dunia ini ada orang yang tidak seberuntung dirimu, hah? Kau tidak tahu jika ada orang yang rela tidak bermain sepakbola yang disukainya selama bertahun-tahun demi bisa kembali lagi ke lapangan suatu hari? Kau tidak tahu jika ada orang yang begitu sabar menunggu untuk bermain, namun ketika ia bisa, langkahnya harus terhenti lagi! Tapi, kau, Tsubasa-kun…. Jalanmu masih terbuka lebar. Mundur kali ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Kau akan tetap sukses nanti! Kenapa tidak bersyukur?"

Yayoi semakin tak terkendali. Ia marah, kesal, dan sedih di saat yang sama. Ia pikir dadanya yang sesak akan lebih baik jika ia menumpahkan semua yang ia rasakan. Namun, itu tak berhasil. Justru membuatnya lebih parah. Ia menangis, lagi dan lagi.

"Yayoi-chan…."

Dan Tsubasa, tidak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini, bingung, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar seruan terhadap dirinya lagi.

"Kau bodoh, Tsubasa-kun! Bodoh!"

Kapten Nankatsu terlihat gelisah. Di hadapannya, seorang gadis menangis karena dirinya. Di sisi lain, pertandingan akan dimulai dan anggota tim pasti mencarinya. Entah ia mencemaskan yang mana. Berita bagusnya, kali ini ia beruntung. Kehadiran seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya mungkin akan menyelamatkannya dari situasi itu.

"Ah. Misugi-kun?"

Pemilik nomor punggung 10 berucap. Sikapnya sedikit canggung, namun dibuat seolah-olah ia tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Lelaki berambut cokelat terus mendekat. Yayoi telah menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Namun, sosok itu nyata.

"Tsubasa-kun, kurasa pelatih mencarimu." Jun bertutur tenang.

"Eh? Ah…. Baiklah…. Kalau begitu aku duluan," ucap kapten Nankatsu. Namun, ia tak yakin dengan keputusannya ketika dilihatnya ekspresi Yayoi masih begitu sedih.

"Maaf, Yayoi-chan…."

Sampai akhirnya keinginannya untuk bermain mengalahkan segalanya. Lelaki itu berlalu, mengabaikan peringatan temannya, juga rasa sakit di bahunya. Seorang gadis berseragam SMP yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana, lagi-lagi harus mencemaskannya. Ia berlari mengikutinya.

Kini, lorong itu menyisakan Yayoi dan mantan kaptennya. Gadis itu cepat-cepat mengusap mata, meskipun semuanya sudah sangat jelas.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" Kalimat pertamanya untuk Jun setelah berhasil menghentikan air mata. Ia terus menunduk.

Lelaki berambut cokelat menatapnya dalam diam.

"Sikapku jelek sekali ya?" Yayoi berucap lagi. Ia sapu kembali pipinya.

Jun menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menjangkau pandangan gadis itu. Ia menatapnya lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau jarang seperti ini," ucapnya pelan.

Yayoi tetap menunduk, menghindari bola mata cokelat yang kini mengawasinya.

"Tidak…." Ia menggeleng pelan.

Jun tak lantas percaya. Ia tahu harus membuat gadis itu bicara.

"Kenapa kau ingin menghentikannya? Soal Tsubasa-kun…. Kau sangat mencemaskannya?"

Ucapan lembut lagi. Namun, sayangnya ia tak mendapat balasan. Ia hanya melihat gadis itu dengan raut muka yang masih sama. Cuma kali ini, ia seperti mau menangis kembali.

"Kau melakukannya untuk Nakazawa? Karena dia tidak bisa melarang Tsubasa-kun?" Pertanyaannya yang lain. Yayoi tetap diam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng.

"Aku melakukannya untukku sendiri…." ucap gadis itu pelan, sambil berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia masih menghindari mata Jun. Kalau saja ia tahu, lelaki itu memandangnya dengan sorot mata teduh, seperti telah mengetahui semuanya.

"Hmm…. Apa karena aku?"

Ia menyimpulkan seperti itu.

Dan berkat ucapannya, kali ini Yayoi dengan keinginannya sendiri, spontan menatapnya. Matanya berkaca.

Jun tersenyum lemah. "Seseorang yang kau bilang menghabiskan bertahun-tahun hidupnya hanya untuk menunggu bermain di lapangan lagi…. Itu aku?"

Mudah baginya berucap seperti itu. Perasaan Yayoi padanya, ia tahu itu dengan jelas. Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud untuk ke-_geer_-an, juga tak ingin membuat gadis itu malu. Ia hanya merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu. Karena ia sudah tak bisa lagi acuh padanya.

Yayoi diam. Ia membuang pandangan ke lantai lagi.

Jun mengangkat tangan kanannya, kemudian memegang lembut kepala Yayoi. Matanya terus mengawasinya.

"Karena aku, kau jadi marah-marah pada Tsubasa-kun. Begitu?"

Yayoi tersentak kembali. Entah sejak kapan sang mantan kapten mampu membaca tingkah lakunya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sedikit sentuhan padanya, membuatnya semakin lemah.

Ia mendongakkan kepala. Ia temukan sorot mata sayu di depannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang lelaki itu pikirkan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa kini ada dua tangan membentang di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu apa-apa kecuali menangis.

Ya. Menangis di dekapnya.

"Ini tidak adil!"

Yayoi berseru tepat di depan dada Jun. Kedua tangan kecilnya di punggung lelaki itu, meremas kemejanya kuat-kuat. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Dan ia sudah tak mempedulikan perbuatan yang dilakukannya dengan sadar itu.

"Seharusnya kau disana. Seharusnya kau bermain juga. Padahal kau sudah sangat bersabar!"

"…."

"Aku kesal! Tsubasa-kun tidak kekurangan apapun, tapi dia seperti itu. Seharusnya dia belajar darimu!"

Jun masih terdiam. Naluri menuntunnya untuk mengusap lembut kepala Yayoi, sembari membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan keluhannya.

"Tidak adil…. Menyebalkan…."

"…."

"…."

Sampai akhirnya, yang tersisa hanya isakan tangis.

Jun tersenyum. "Geez… kau benar-benar menyukaiku ya?"

"Eh?"

Lelaki itu melepas pelukannya.

"Seperti itu karena aku," ucapnya lembut.

Yayoi memandang Jun dengan wajahnya yang sangat memerah, kemudian memberikan anggukan. Pernyataan cintanya yang kesekian. Kini, ia sudah tak merasa malu untuk mengakuinya.

Jun tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Ia kembali mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Yayoi selalu membelaku."

"…."

"Juga karena telah menyukaiku. Terima kasih."

Lelaki itu menurunkan tangannya. Kini, ia mengambil pergelangan tangan Yayoi.

"Ayo kembali! Kurasa babak kedua sudah dimulai."

Ia mulai berjalan menggandeng Yayoi. Gadis itu menunduk. Wajahnya masih memerah. Bisa jadi ia gembira dengan sikap Jun padanya. Namun, sebenarnya ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih, yang bisa meyakinkannya bahwa cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mereka berjalan pelan.

"Yayoi, kenapa kau tidak pernah menghentikanku?"

Jun membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba. Rupanya ada hal yang ia pikirkan selama berjalan.

"Eh?" Yayoi menoleh.

"Sejak pertandingan semifinal tingkat SD dulu, kau tidak lagi memohon padaku untuk berhenti bermain. Kenapa? Padahal aku jauh lebih bahaya dari Tsubasa-kun." Lelaki itu memandang Yayoi lembut sekaligus serius.

Yayoi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jun. "Itu…. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ia berkata dengan senyuman.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena ketika kapten bermain sepakbola, kapten terlihat sangat bercahaya, dan bahagia."

"Eh?"

"Menyenangkan melihatmu yang seperti itu."

Yayoi tersipu kembali. Namun, ia senang telah mengatakannya. Jun Misugi menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Tak mengerti kenapa wajahnya juga ikut memerah.

Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menguasai diri.

"Mungkin lain kali kau harus benar-benar menghentikanku," ucapnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku akan melakukannya kalau kau minta," balas Yayoi.

"Kalau semuanya terlambat?"

"Aku akan tahu kalau kau dalam bahaya. Jika itu terjadi ketika kau sedang bermain, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari lapangan, dan tidak akan mendengarkanmu protes."

"Hmph. Boleh juga." Jun tertawa kecil. Yayoi membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Mereka masih berjalan bergandengan. Kali ini diam cukup lama menyelubungi. Sampai mereka mulai menaiki tangga menuju tribun, keheningan pecah.

"Kau tahu Yayoi? Ada hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan padamu selama ini." Ucapan Jun, terdengar serius.

Yayoi menoleh. Ia cukup terkejut. "Eh? Apa itu?"

Seruan-seruan penonton semakin kencang terdengar.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"!"

Suara Jun mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding riuhnya supporter di tribun. Namun, Yayoi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Dan itu menghentikan jantungnya untuk sesaat.

Jun berjalan menyisir di antara penonton untuk mencari bangku kosong. Ia menemukan bangku untuk dua orang, dan segera menempatinya.

Selama babak kedua berlangsung, Jun tak berbicara apapun kecuali berkomentar kecil soal pertandingan. Dan Yayoi, memilih sibuk dengan syoknya. Ia masih belum percaya.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan Nankatsu sebagai juara. Tsubasa Ozora mungkin beruntung, bahunya tidak apa-apa, meskipun semua orang di stadion tahu itu parah. Yayoi menghela napas. Ia tak akan mencoba melarangnya kembali. Kini, yang lebih ia pikirkan adalah…. Lelaki yang berjalan sedikit di depannya. Yang menggandeng tangannya.

"Apa kau serius?"

Yayoi berucap ketika mereka sudah keluar dari arena stadion. Ia harus memastikannya.

Jun menoleh. "Soal apa?" ucapnya santai.

Yayoi menatapnya. Ia berdiri sangat dekat di depannya. "Perasaanmu."

"Ya." Jun menjawab mantap.

"Tapi, kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

"Eh?"

Yayoi mencoba merumuskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sepanjang babak kedua, ketika mereka saling diam. Bahwa ia khawatir ada alasan di balik semuanya. Bisa saja lelaki itu hanya ingin menghiburnya sebab ia baru saja bersedih. Atau mungkin ia butuh waktu untuk memastikan perasaannya, yang berarti ia terlalu bingung mengartikan jatuh cinta. Atau bisa saja ia ingin sedikit mengerjainya. Yayoi tidak tahu mana yang benar.

Jun memalingkan muka. Kini, matanya memandang kejauhan. "Maaf. Tapi, aku punya alasan."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak bisa kukatakan. Maaf."

"Apa kau bimbang?"

"Eh?"

"Kau punya pertimbangan?"

"Demi Tuhan, tidak Yayoi. Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu." Kali ini Jun berucap tegas.

Yayoi masih memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Lalu, kenapa membuatku menunggu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Anggap saja aku bodoh. Aku sadar dengan perasaanku, tapi…. Ah. Sudahlah! Yang paling penting, kau harus percaya padaku! Aku serius denganmu!"

Jun sangat jarang berwajah panik. Kali ini, melihatnya yang seperti itu, Yayoi tak tega. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kuanggap selama ini kau sedang bingung."

"Eh?"

"Sekarang, aku senang kau jujur…."

"…."

Mata Yayoi mulai berkaca. "Terima kasih…." Ia pun menitikkan air mata bahagia.

Jun mengusap kepalanya. "Maaf ya, membuatmu menunggu."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Untung aku cukup sabar. Hehe." Ia mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Hm. Kau hebat." Jun membalas senyumannya.

"Ayo pulang!" Ia bilang kemudian.

"Hm."

Di dalam kereta, mereka masih berpegangan tangan. Mungkin bagi keduanya, semuanya masih seperti mimpi.

"Cobalah memanggil namaku, Yayoi!"

"Eh?"

"Aku masih mendengarmu memanggilku kapten. Itu tidak adil."

"Tapi…. Aku tidak terbiasa…."

"Kau akan terbiasa kalau mulai melakukannya."

"Ya. Tapi, beri aku waktu…."

"Oke. Mulai dari hitungan ketiga."

"Eeeh?"

"Kalau tidak, aku akan beritahu orang-orang disini kalau kita pacaran."

"Eeeeh? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau bukan orang seperti itu!"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Bisa kubuktikan. 3…."

"Eeeeeh?"

"2…."

"Sa….t-"

"_Stop_, Jun! _Stoooop_!"

Panik, buru-buru Yayoi menutup mulut lelaki itu dengan satu tangannya. Jun segera melepasnya, dan terkikih.

"Hahaha. Aku berhasil."

"Ugh. Kau menyebalkan!"

"Haha. Asal kau tahu, Yayoi. Aku tidak akan berteriak di tempat umum. Kalau sampai hitungan ketiga kau tidak bilang, aku akan mengubah rencana. Hahaha."

"Ya. Jun Misugi. Kau memang pintar." Yayoi berucap kesal.

"Hahaha."

"…."

"Ayo panggil aku lagi!"

"Tidak mau!"

#

#

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku sangat bahagia."

Menjelang makan malam, Yayoi dan Jun telah sampai di Tokyo. Kini mereka berada di depan gerbang keluarga Aoba.

"Hm. Aku juga. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu."

"Hm. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Selamat malam, Yayoi."

"Selamat malam, J-Jun…."

Akhirnya Yayoi mencobanya lagi tanpa diminta. Akibatnya, kini ia tersipu.

Jun tersenyum. "Teruslah berusaha!"

"Hm."

"Sudah ya. _Dagh_!"

Lelaki itu cepat sekali berlalu. Yayoi menurunkan lambaian tangannya. Aneh, kini ia sudah merasa rindu padanya. Rasanya ia enggan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ia ingat harus segera menyiapkan makan malam. Ibunya pasti belum pulang, dan adiknya, Satoshi mungkin sudah sangat kelaparan. Ia berbalik untuk membuka gerbang, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia sudah pasti akan segera memutar kenop pintu itu kalau saja ia tak mendengar suara seseorang.

"Tunggu, Yayoi!"

Jun Misugi kembali muncul di depannya. Ia datang dengan berlari. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Gadis itu bertanya cemas.

Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya, namun ia berpaling muka. Wajahnya memerah, kalau saja Yayoi bisa melihatnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan baru di drama-drama?"

"Eh?"

Jun Misugi, tentu saja ia bukan penggemar drama romansa. Itu adalah bagian dari alibinya. Yah, sebut saja modus.

"Kau tidak pernah menonton drama ya?" Pada akhirnya Jun menatap gadis itu, setelah cukup lama didiamkan.

"Ten-tentu saja pernah…."

"Jadi, kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Eh? Maksud apa? Kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas."

"Hhh…. Kau tidak merasa ada yang kelupaan?"

"Hah?"

"Hhhhh…. Kau tidak sedang berpura-pura lugu atau menguji kesabaranku, kan?"

"Apa sih yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aghhh… Lupakan! Kapan-kapan saja!" Lelaki itu berbalik badan dengan muka kesal, kemudian hendak pergi lagi.

"Hei…." Yayoi berucap dari belakang.

"Aghhh…. Tidak bisa!"

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Jun kembali berbalik. Ia menuju Yayoi lagi.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur tenang sebelum ini kelar!"

"Eh?"

"Yayoi, _please_…. Kali ini aku minta ijin padamu…."

"Eeeh?"

Jun mulai memegang kedua pipi Yayoi. Gadis itu memerah seketika, kalau saja mampu Jun lihat di bawah penerangan yang minim.

"Sampai disini kau pasti mengerti, kan?" Lelaki itu berucap. Yayoi sudah tak mampu bersuara lagi. Ia hanya mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya mendongak karena tarikan tangan Jun. Ia mulai menutup mata ketika wajah tampan di depannya datang mendekat. Jantungnya berpacu kencang.

"Maaf ya…" Jun berbisik sebelum menyapu jarak dirinya dengan gadis itu. Namun, sesuatu terjadi, membuat mereka cepat-cepat memisahkan diri.

"Ah. Maaf." Jun bilang. "Pertama bagiku. Haha."

Ia tertawa malu sekaligus geli mengetahui kegagalannya. Yang seharusnya disebut ciuman pertama bersejarah berjalan tidak sukses. Bibirnya menyentuh hidung Yayoi, sementara ia merasakan bibir gadis itu di dagunya.

Yayoi menggeleng. Ia pun tersipu. "A-aku juga…."

Jun tersenyum. "Kita coba lagi?"

Yayoi mengangguk saja.

Jun mengambil wajah Yayoi lagi. Masih dengan cara yang sama, kali ini mereka berhasil. Bibir mereka bersatu. Sebenarnya cuma bersentuhan, dan itupun tidak lama. Namun, sudah bisa membuat keduanya kacau balau.

"Eng…. A-aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam." Jun adalah yang pertama berucap setelah mereka saling melepaskan diri.

"Se-selamat malam…." Yayoi membalas dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Ketika lelaki itu pergi, ia segera merosot, dan bersandar di pintu. Degupan jantungnya yang kacau masih bisa dirasakannya. Mungkin akan bertahan lama.

Gadis itu bukannya tidak tahu maksud Jun dengan 'drama'-nya. Ia hanya merasa sedikit belum siap. Kini, setelah semuanya terjadi, ia tak bisa apa-apa kecuali bengong. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyangkal ia sangat bahagia. Luar biasa bahagia.

Makan malam…. Mungkin sebaiknya ia beli saja diluar.

Sementara itu, Jun berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumahnya. Jantungnya sedikit sakit, tapi bukan karena penyakitnya.

Ia hanya terlalu bahagia.

Mungkin malam ini ia akan susah tidur.

-_End of chapter 13_-

* * *

_Author's note_:

Yo, _readers_! Apa kabar?

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca maupun mereview ya…. :D

Sedikit 'panas' di akhir ya? Semoga aman-aman saja. Hehehe.

FYI: Sentimen pribadi author pada Tsubasa tercurah disini. Thanks, Yayoi-chan. Hehehe. (_Peace_, semuanya) :D

Oke, sekian dulu readers! Selanjutnya aku akan berusaha! Jangan lupa _review_ ya! :D

_Happy weekend_! :D


End file.
